I'll be good
by Obessed with tv shows
Summary: Aria Winters was arrested at the age of thirteen for the murder of a guard. No one knows why she suddenly killed him except for one person, which she isn't even aware of. She was certain she would die in the Sky Box but she was given the chance of redemption. Now she must fight for her place in this planet. Along the way she makes friends and may even fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's note: I originally started this story but it just didn't seem realistic. Also it was very emotionally detached so I changed some stuff around. Same title, I'll be good, but different oc. Same warning apply: child abuse, rape, smut, violence, death, etc. Read at your own risk!

Playlist: Arsonist's lullaby by Hozier.

Til it happens to you by Lady Gaga.

I'll be good by Jaymes Young.

Little bit by Lykke Li.

Cold. That was one word that perfectly described the Sky Box. It had the poorest conditions on all of the Ark. The least amount of oxygen, poor electricity and heating, barely functional plumbing. Home sweet home. Or at least it was for Aria Winters.

She spent much of her limited days pacing the tiny, dark cell she called home. This was one of the worst cells in solitary, it wasn't an exaggeration either. It was where they sent the worst offenders, which apparently was what Aria was. She was a cold hearted murderer after all or so the Council thought.

She paced her cell most of the time, surprised she hadn't worn a ring in the floor by now. She had been here for four years after all. Other times she counted. Counting was something she always had done to soothe herself or at the very least distract herself.

 _Count the strikes, count the hits, count the blows, count the whips, count the cuts. Count them Ari, count them._

She shook her head viciously as if that could get rid of the memories. The familiar burning sensation started up on her back as if the memories of the blade had resurrected it. She scratched idly at the scars, not caring that it didn't help.

 _Count Ari, count until you don't remember._

She had gotten to 532 when she heard Octavia's voice. She and Octavia had become friends long ago when Ari discovered that they could hear each other through the walls. She had comforted the slightly younger teen when she was brought in crying and fighting the guards.

" _Stop, you can't do this! Please, please just let me out. I didn't do anything wrong!" The cries cell on dead ears as even Ari could hear the dull thunking of the door locking. Poor girl, she thought. She sounded close to her own age but she had no way of knowing since she couldn't see her. She could hear the girl's sobs through her wall as she moved closer._

" _Mama take this badge from me..I can't use it anymore. It's getting dark..too dark to see. I feel I'm knocking on Heaven's door. Knock, knock, knocking on Heaven's door. Knock, knock, knocking on Heaven's door. Oh, knock, knock, knocking on Heaven's door. Knock, knock, knocking on Heaven's door."_

 _The sobbing slowed as she sang, becoming a soft sniffling as she took a deep breathe to continue._

" _Mama put my guns in the ground..I can't shoot them anymore. That cold black cloud is coming around and I fell I'm knocking on heavens door. Knock,knock,knocking on Heaven's door. Feels like I'm knock, knock, knocking on Heaven's door. Knock, knock, knocking on Heaven's door. Feels like I'm Knock,knock,knocking on Heaven's door. Knock, knock, knocking on Heaven's door. Knock,knock,knocking on Heaven's door."_

 _She sang as much of the song as she could remember, her voice dying out on the last moments. She heard nothing but silence on the other side. Finally a soft hiccup was heard and then, "I'm Octavia." She smiled softly to herself._

" _Aria."_

"Ari?" Octavia's voice was melodic as it chimed in slightly muffled by the wall. Ari moved to where it sounded like Octavia was sitting. It was odd how quickly the two had become best friends when they had never seen each other in real life.

"Yeah, 'Tavia?", she asked softly. The nickname was one she was permitted to use, she would never forget the girl's vehement protest to being called O. She had understood when later it was explained that her brother called her O. It wasn't needed to be said that she wanted to hold on to that.

"Something's going to happen today. I can feel it," she responded happily. Ari felt her brows crumple in confusion, what could happen? "What are you taking about?" "Something big is gonna happen." She didn't bother responding, deciding to let the girl have her hope. Maybe she would see at the end of the day, nothing special was going to happen. How wrong she was then.

The sound of the door opening made her flinch, she watched warily from her corner as two guards appeared in her cell. They stood stoically by the door, not even bothering to look at her. One stepped forward and spoke, "Prisoner one-seven-one-three, please face the wall."

"Why?"

He didn't seem to appreciate the question as his jaw clenched. She felt a small rush of victory at annoying him which was gone as he repeated the command. "And if I don't?" The other guard stepped forward holding a shock baton threateningly.

"Alright, alright, jeez!", she exclaimed as she rushed to stand. Once she faced the wall she was given another order, "Hold out your right arm." Her brows furrowed in confusion but she complied, albeit slowly.

Pain shot up her arm as he clipped on the device, which embedded deep in her arm. "Ouch, dammit!" The exclaim came unexpectedly and the guard looked at her in disapproval. She sent him a look as if to say, 'What?' With a sigh and a shake of his head he grabbed her arm. She was roughly drug from her cell where she could see other kids being pulled from their own.

With an anxious glance to Octavia's cell she soon saw it was empty. Other children around her were in various states of panic. Some were fighting their guards, struggling hard to get away. Others cried and pleaded not to be killed. Few went willingly, seeming at peace with this. Others still were unconscious. Ari wasn't sure where she fit into this jumbled mess, she was too confused to do much.

It was possible they were all dying but she knew to use her head. There would be a public outcry if they killed off the population of delinquents before their eighteenth birthday. And why would they have given them the bracelets? She was too curious to fight so she let her guards lead her to a dropship, patiently filing in with the other criminals.

The guard who had seemed disappointed in her language was the one to strap her in, tugging it so tightly she could scarcely breathe.

He gave her a few cryptic parting words. "Good luck down there."

One question repeated through her mind, _Where the hell were they going?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you to all the follows and reviews! I was beginning to think my writing wasn't as good as the other authors on but you guys really gave me the encouragement I needed! :)

Chaos. That was what ensued when you put 102 delinquents in a ship with no warning as to where you were going or whether you were dying or not. The ship was crowded with the warmth of a hundred teenagers and the sound was almost unbearable. Some cried, some shouted, others like Ari sat in silence trying to block it all out.

She was interrupted from doing just that by a tap on her arm. She cracked one eye open to see a lanky boy with wild brown curls and a pair of goggles atop his head. He beamed down at her," Hi, I'm Jasper." He stuck out his hand which she reluctantly shook. "Aria."

She was tense for a moment, wondering if he would bring up her crimes. She practically melted in relief when he only nodded with a polite, "Nice to meet you, Aria." She nodded in return, "Likewise." He jerked a thumb to the Asian boy in front of them. "That nerd right there is Monty." She couldn't contain the snicker she tried to hide.

Monty looked back with an exasperated expression," You rang?" She laughed harder at his sarcastic response. Jasper rolled his eyes and turned back to her," Isn't this exciting?" She quirked a brow at his enthusiasm," Dying? Right sounds fun." He shook his head vigorously, "We are not dying today." She nodded as she leaned her head back, "That's the spirit."

She gripped her chair harder at the sudden jolt that ran through the ship, causing some to shriek. She glanced at Jasper who reassured her, " Just the atmosphere." Suddenly the screens flickered to life with a humming noise.

She recognized the dark skinned solemn man as Thelonious Jaha, the Chancellor. "Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance. As your Chancellor I hope you see this as not just a chance for you, but for all of us. Indeed, for mankind itself. We have no idea what's waiting for you down there. If we had we would have sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

 _What an ass._ Apparently she wasn't the only to think this for the Chancellor was interrupted by someone shouting," Your dad's a dick,Wells!" Wells Jaha was on the ship? How the hell did that happen? Last time she checked he was the Ark's golden child.

"…those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean." She snorted, as if. They would still be looked down upon, no matter what they did.

"Your drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough nonperishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years." His words were once more interrupted by cheers.

"Woo!" "Go Finn!" "Spacewalk bandit strikes again!"

Aria glanced up to see a shaggy haired boy, who she guessed was Finn floating around in the zero gravity. She rolled her eyes, he was going to get himself killed when they landed and he suddenly wasn't suspended anymore.

"Check it out, your dad floated me after all," he jeered at Wells. She hated the Chancellor fiercely but even she understood Wells wasn't to blame for his father's actions. "You should strap back in before the parachutes deploy," Wells warned him. "Hey you two stay put if you want to live!", the blonde next to him called out towards two boys who were unbuckling to spacewalk as well.

"You must locate Mount Weather immediately. Those supplies are life," she was vaguely aware of the Chancellor saying on the television. She was more focused on the teenage interactions going on around her.

"Hey, you're that traitor that's been in solitary for a year." It was the shaggy boy that had gotten her attention with his words. "You're that idiot that wasted a month's supply of oxygen to go on a spacewalk." "But it was fun, "he defended," I'm Finn."

The Chancellor's words of responsibility were drowned out by the sudden jolt, causing shrieks to fill the air as the blonde yelled at the boys to stay put. There was a rough jerk which could only mean one thing.

The parachutes had deployed.

Finn and the others were thrown back, breaking through some pipes from the force of their throw. Ari gripped her seat hands sweaty with fear was she closed her eyes tightly.

 _Count, Ari._

 _1..sparks rained down._

 _2..screams and cries filled the air._

 _3..the seatbelt burned her palms as she gripped it fiercely._

 _4..the ship groaned._

 _5…the TV went out._

 _6…smoke filled the air._

 _7…the lights went out._

 _8…they landed._

"Listen. No machine hum," Monty said. "Whoa..that's a first." She had still been clinging to her seatbelt as she panted, her heart pounding in fear. For a few moments she was sure they would all die in a horrific, fiery crash. How pleasant. It was Jasper's voice that snapped her out of it.

She unbuckled quickly, with shaking hands as she stood. She nearly fell again on her wobbly knees but she managed to stay upright, sending both boys grins of excitement. She finally understood Jasper's enthusiasm.

Her actions seemed to spur the others into action as they began to unbuckle as well.

The blonde girl immediately strode over to the motionless boys who were lying next to Finn, who looked shell shocked. "Finn, are they breathing?", she asked urgently. He looked over to the girl and shook his head slowly. She didn't respond running off to yell at someone else for trying to open the doors.

Ari made her way over cautiously to the guilty faced boy. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on his shoulder with a small smile. Human contact and comfort were never her strong suit. Finn gave her a grateful look before getting to his feet. Ari lost him in the crowd as she made her way over to the door, which the teens had congregated around eagerly.

"Hey, just back it up guys!", one man ordered from the door, holding out his hands in a 'back off' gesture. He was tall, over six foot and olive skinned. He had slicked back, black hair and his skin was covered in freckles. She had an odd urge to count them which she pushed aside. He had an older look and stern brown eyes. In all he was handsome and almost familiar looking.

"Stop!", screeched Blondie as she came down the ladder. Ari rolled her eyes, this girl's incessant complaining got on her nerves. "The air could be toxic." "If the air's toxic we're all dead anyways,"he reminded her. It was a fair point really. Why not die experiencing the earth than suffocate in fear of it?

"Bellamy?" Where had Ari heard that name? She turned to see the source of the noise. It was a tall brunette girl with angular features that matched Bellamy's and striking green eyes. Bellamy turned slowly to look at her as well.

Ari thought she heard murmurs of, 'hid under the floors.' She pushed through the crowd, beginning to get an inkling of who this was. Octavia stood in front of Bellamy who stared at her in awe. "Oh my God, look how big you are.." It was hushed and strained with emotion. The two embraced as Ari reached the front of the crowd, standing slightly away from them. She didn't want to interrupt but she had to know. This girl was practically her sister too.

"What the hell are you wearing? A guard's uniform?" There was a slight accusatory tinge to her words, Ari knew how much she hated guards. "I had to get on the dropship. Someone's got to keep an eye on you, "he told her teasingly.

As they broke apart, Blondie interrupted. "Where's your wristband?" Man, this girl was starting to piss her off. She glared at her along with Octavia. "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year," was Octavia's snarky reply. She turned back as people began to hiss to each other.

"No one has a brother." "That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor!"

Ari stepped forward before the teen could lunge at them as she knew Octavia would. Octavia looked at her in confusion as she approached slowly. "..'Tavia?" It came out hushed, as Bellamy had first spoken to her. He was looking at her in confusion now while Octavia's face showed recognition and her eyes pooled with tears. "Ari!"

Seeing that it was indeed her Octavia, she rushed at the girl. The two embraced fiercely, as strongly as the two Blakes had. Octavia pulled back eyes shining as she was sure her own were. "I can't believe it's you..," she trailed off before chuckling," I thought you'd be taller." "Oh shut up, I'm just happy to see you," Ari laughed, aware her height of exactly five feet wasn't intimidating.

Bellamy cleared his throat," Who are you?" He wore a guarded look, as if wary of sharing his sister. Octavia turned to him with a wide smile," This is Aria Winters. She's like my sister." Ari smiled at the affectionate term, nervous that people around her would know who she was. No one seemed to though but she thought she saw a flicker of recognition in Bellamy's eyes. It was gone so quick she couldn't be sure.

"Well let's give them something else to remember you by," he told her happily, obviously referring to the floor incident.

"Yeah? Like what?" He smirked, "Like being the first person in the ground in a hundred years." Ari glared at Blondie, daring her to try and stop them. She stepped up beside the siblings as Bellamy opened the door.

It was so..warm. It was warmth like she had never felt, natural warmth like a mother's embrace. And the air. Oh, it was so fresh. Nothing compared to it, she couldn't stop sucking it in greedily. The stale oxygen in the Ark didn't hold a match to the real thing.

She had never imagined trees could be so tall, or the sky so blue. She could never have imagined how brilliant the colors were or how beautiful.

She turned her attention to Octavia as the girl breathed in deeply as she had done, moving tentatively down the ramp. She moved slowly as if trying to take in all the sights and sounds. Both Bellamy and Ari watched on in joy and pride at the glee on her face. Bellamy held out a hand as she stopped at the edge of the ramp.

She looked back at them and Ari urged, "Go." She hopped down from the ramp, from one world to another. Then she threw her hands up in the air and shouted, "WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" This caused both Ari and Bellamy to smile as the others cheered and raced from the ship.

They had come home at last.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: thanks for all the positive reviews and favorites/follows, I really didn't expect it to be this popular.

Ari couldn't help herself, she ran out with the flood of teenagers into the brilliant world before her. It was so large, how could one place be so huge? It terrified and thrilled her in ways she hadn't ever thought possible. She stopped at the edge of the group, spinning in a slow circle to take it all in.

Her hand trailed over the tall grasses at the edge of the forest, releasing the sweet smelling perfume of hay. She raised her hands over her head as Octavia had done, reaching for the sky as if she could grasp it.

All around her were the sounds of people rejoicing, her people rejoicing. Even as a few small fires burned from the ship, they fled into the woods jumping and whooping out their joy. That was everyone except for Blondie. She stood off to the side glaring at a map.

Ari rolled her eyes once more, some day she would roll them too hard and they would detach from her skull but not today. Blondie stared broodingly at the distant mountains until Finn came up to her. "Why so serious, Princess?" She nearly snorted at the joke, Princess was the perfect nickname for Blondie. She observed the two closely, Finn was interested in the Princess it seemed. She hadn't seen that curve ball coming.

"It's not like we died in a fiery explosion, "he added when she didn't respond. _My thoughts exactly, maybe me and Finn are more alike than I thought._ "Try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow you out of their seats."

Ouch, that was a low blow. She knew there was a reason she didn't like the Princess. Finn looked away guiltily, and she wanted to wipe that indifferent look of Blondie's face. "You don't like being called Princess, do you Princess?"

"Do you see that peak over there?" The sudden change in subject cause them both to look at the mountain nearby. Even though the two had no idea she was listening to their conversation she still looked.

"Mount Weather. There's a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain."

 _God fucking dammit, I can never get a break._

[page break]

She wasn't really paying attention to Blondie and Wells, who were talking about maps or something along those lines. She was pretty much just fucking around, waiting to go find Mount Weather.

She tuned in when she noticed Jasper approaching to speak with them. "Cool, a map. They got a bar around here? I'll buy you a beer," he joked. She smiled, wondering how the upright Princess was going to react. She didn't have to it turned out as Wells stepped toward him. The smile slipped from her face as he grabbed him and roughly shoved him away. "You mind?"

Ari moved forward, shoving between the two of them. She stood protectively in front of Jasper, hitting Wells's stomach with her chest. She wasn't sure who was more surprised when she knocked him back a foot, her or Wells. "I mind."

Wells reached out as if he would touch her but she noticed several boys approaching. "Hey, hey, hey. Hands off, they're with us." He was pale with sharp features and cold eyes. Since when was she part of his group? She hadn't even been aware there was a group. She moved back to Jasper's side, anticipating the conflict that was sure to come.

"We don't want any conflict, we're just trying to figure out where we are." "You should've thought of that before you touched my friend," she mumbled but no one heard her. She did, however, hear another voice.

"We're on the ground, isn't that good enough for you?" She turned to see the voice belonged to none other than Bellamy Blake.

Wells looked nervously between the two obvious groups, his being the smaller one. "We have to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message, those supplies are our first priority."

"Screw your father," Octavia told him bitterly. Ari began to laugh at the indignated looks on both Wells and his bitchy friend's face. They all turned to look at her as she tried to get it under control. "Oh sorry. That was perfect." With a last chuckle she made her way over to Octavia's side and gave her a low high five.

She continued for Octavia, knowing exactly what the girl was going to say. She knew Octavia like the back of her hand. Wells was still in shock over the comment it seemed. "Oh I'm sorry, did you think you were in charge here? You and your little princess?" Her smirk grew as she watched them.

"Do you think we care who's in charge here?" It was the Princess who responded, stepping forward. Ari stepped towards her as well, fingers hooked into her belt loops. "I think..,"she drawled slowly," you're pretty desperate for people to listen to you. But no one here will." She gave the taller girl a smug smirk, cocking an eyebrow as she waited for a retort.

With a huff the blonde turned to the crowd. "We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so but because we need that food. The longer we wait the hungrier we'll get and the harder it'll be to survive. How hard do you think it'll be without it? We're looking at a twenty mile trek so if we want to get there before dark we need to go. Now."

"Oh, very moving,"Ari fake applauded. She apparently wasn't the only one unimpressed. Bellamy piped up," I've got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the work for a change." Octavia stared up at her brother in pride as echoes of, "Yeah," went around. Ari only smirked at the Princess. It seemed she had fed Bellamy's fire and it wasn't going out any soon, it was spreading to the other campers.

"You're not listening, we all need to go, "Wells protested be for being roughly shoved. "Look at this, Chancellor of Earth," taunted the sharp featured boy from earlier. "You think that's funny?" The boy apparently didn't like the challenge for he promptly sweep kicked the kid. Ari watched on as the others cheered. She didn't particularly care for the violence but she couldn't say she minded it either. She didn't really care if Wells got beat up, maybe it would knock him down a peg.

"Wells!", cried Blondie before she was held back by two of the boy's henchmen. "That was," smirked Wells's attacker. "Alright,"he shrugged as the other boy got up apparently to fight, limping heavily. Both held up their fists, ready to swing at each other.

"Come on, come on," the boy taunted as he feigned hits at Wells, making him flinch. They were interrupted before it could get physical by a certain spacewalker jumping down between them.

"Kid's got one leg, why don't you wait until it's a fair fight?" The attacker looked away guiltily obviously not knowing he had a prosthetic. "Aww, and it was just getting good!", Ari called out sarcastically. She sent a little wave in Wells's direction when he glared at her. Others chuckled and the boy winked at her. She definitely wouldn't be acting on that, he wasn't her type.

"Hey, Spacewalker..,"Octavia called out flirtatiously, drawing it out for effect, "rescue me next." Finn grinned at her while Bellamy glowered at Finn. Ari only chuckled and shook her head at Octavia, who sent her a wink. It wasn't long before everyone dispersed while Octavia took a glance at Finn's butt.

Bellamy walks over to her, looking down at her in disapproval. "What? He's cute," defended the youngest Blake. "He's a criminal," her brother pointed out. "They're all criminals." She thought she saw Bellamy's eyes flick over to her with Octavia's words. The elder Blake pulled his little sister away to argue with her.

Ari had only been watching in amusement but she noticed Jasper behind her when she turned. "That was pretty badass, the way you stood up to them." She shrugged off the compliment, "So, so."

"So, Mount Weather. When do we leave?" It was Finn who asked Blondie the question and Wells that shot him a look for it. Ah, so two boys were in love with the Princess. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Now. We'll be back," she told her googly-eyed companion. "How are you two going to carry enough food for a hundred people?" He was so adamant in the first place, now he's complaining because he doesn't want Finn to steal his little girlfriend. Go figure.

Finn simply grabbed Monty and Jasper before tugging them over to the pair. "The four of us." That was when Octavia came rushing over," Sounds like a party. Make it five." Bellamy soon followed her," Hey, what the hell are you doing?" "Going for a walk," she responded as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?", the Princess asked Finn suddenly, grabbing his scratched bracelet. "Yeah. So?" I stared down at my own, I had pretty much forgotten about it. "So these bracelets transmit your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off and they'll think you're dead." Nobody in the group looked like they particularly cared except for Monty and the others with family. Bellamy was looking at the bracelets now in dread. I stared at him in confusion, wondering what he was so worked up about.

"Should I care?" _Man, me and Finn really do think alike._ "Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here because they won't if they think we're dying." Bellamy had a look on his face she couldn't identify, almost as if he had thought of something. Finn and the others obviously got her point because they looked away from her. "Okay."

"Let's go." The others started off in the general direction of Mount Weather while Octavia looked to Bellamy for permission. He jerked his head towards the others, "Go." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before jogging off. That left Ari and Bellamy alone essentially.

"I'll keep an eye on her," she told him amused by her sister's actions. They may not have been related but Octavia was her sister through emotion rather than blood. Bellamy glanced over at the girl beside him. He wasn't sure he could trust her but she was his best shot at keeping his sister safe on this expedition. "Watch her," he warned trying to seem intimidating.

The tiny girl at his side smiled strangely enough," Aye, aye, Cap'in." She jogged off with a laugh leaving him watching after her with an amused smile gracing his face.

Ari caught up with the others, hearing Octavia warn Blondie that Finn was hers. Blondie responded with some sort of sassy remark. Ari sighed to herself, this was going to be a long hike.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Their hike through the woods was uneventful at first, even a bit awkward. Ari didn't really know anyone that well except for Octavia who was flirting with Finn most of the time. She wasn't about to get chummy with the Princess of the Ark so she stuck with Jasper and Monty. She was walking alongside them, admiring the purple flowers that grew around them amongst the mossy forest when one of them spoke up. "That my friend, is game."

She glanced up to see Finn tucking one of the flowers in Octavia's hair, who was busily grinning up at him. "That my friend, is poison sumac," Monty told his friend. Octavia promptly freaked out, swatting the flower from her hair with a panicked, "What?" Ari couldn't contain her laughter, causing Octavia to stick her tongue out at the slightly older girl.

"The flowers aren't poisonous. They're actually rather soothing," he explained further. He went as far as eating it to show them. Everyone except for Princess turned to look at him quizzically. "His family grows pharmaceuticals on the Ark," Jasper told them in explanation.

That was when Blondie turned back to look at them in annoyance, "Guys, can we focus?" Ari rolled her eyes as Finn answered the uptight girl. "Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?" Ah, so Princess had a name. She tuned back in to their conversation as Clarke responded to his question.

"It's simple. I wonder, why haven't we seen any animals? Maybe it's because there aren't any. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty though. Come on," with those encouraging words Clarke stormed off.

The group of four stared after her for a moment before Ari broke the silence," Someone should slip her some poison sumac." The others laughed with her as they followed reluctantly after the angry blonde ahead of them.

" I gotta know what you two did to get busted," Finn called back to the boys bringing up the rear. Ari was interested as well, the pair didn't seem like criminals. "Sumac's not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean," was Monty's amused response. Ari snorted, "You guys got in trouble for getting baked?" Jasper nodded," Someone forgot to replace what we took." His words were directed at Monty, leaving no doubt to who this someone was. "Someone's apologized a billion times," Monty reminded him exasperated.

"What about you, Octavia? What'd they get you for?" It was Jasper's careless question that made her glance at her friend in concern. A bitter expression settled on the girl's face," Being born." Octavia jogged ahead, obviously not wanting to talk anymore. "That was so not game," Monty pointed out to Jasper. Ari might've laughed if she hadn't been worried about her friend.

She was worried that they might ask her why she was arrested but thankfully Octavia's reaction seemed to have shut down story time. They made their way quickly over to the other girls who were crouched and watching something ahead of them. With a wide grin, Clarke pointed into the field.

Ari felt a smile of her own come over her face when she saw the deer. It was beautiful with fur that looked incredibly soft and big innocent brown eyes. It had small antlers and it was flicking its tail as it grazed. It was so much better than the pictures she had seen. It was majestic and graceful, words that finally had meaning to Ari when she saw the creature.

"No animals huh?", Finn asked Clarke in a hushed whisper. They all just looked on in astonishment as he began to creep towards it. He stepped on a twig accidentally, his weight causing it to crack loudly. The deer jerked its head, or rather heads, up.

They all gasped in horror upon seeing its true identity. It had two heads, one being smaller and deformed. The tongue on the second head lolled out of its mouth, flopping around as the deer moved. The skin between the heads was puffy and red, looking absolutely appalling. Ari was certain if anything had been in her stomach she would have heaved it up.

The deer ran, afraid of them, leaving them in silence as they pondered the implications of the deformed deer. No one had to say it, the radiation had done that. It could possibly do that to their descendants that would live here.

[page break][bellamy]

Bellamy made his way to the dropship, noticing the Chancellor's son leaving with an annoyed expression on his face. The next thing he noticed was the writing on the wall of the dropship, carved by the knife in Murphy's hand.

 _First son, first to dye._

Besides the horrible spelling he didn't think it was bright to let someone know you were going to kill them. It was obvious what Murphy's intentions were, threaten him into submission. "If you're gonna kill someone, it's probably best not to announce it."

"You're not really a member of the guard are you?" Murphy's question was more rhetorical than anything but he nodded," No. But the real guard will be here soon unless we stop it." He cocked his head to the side as he said it, a feigned sincere expression on his face. _Make them think they'll be at the bottom of the food chain and you'll have them looking for power._

He could see the skeptical look on the boy's face grow as he spoke. "You think they're really gonna forgive your crimes? Then what? Guys like you and me, we're gonna become model citizens? Maybe clean up their trash if we're lucky," the whole time he was snarky. If it seemed as if he we're insulting them they would work harder to prove themselves. He had always been good with words, rallying the rebellious teens around him was an easy task.

"You got a point?" This came from the guy next to Murphy obviously defensive as he intended for him to be. "No, I got a question. They locked you up, they sent you down here like lab rats to die, so why are you helping them?" "The hell we are!" The boy's response almost made him laugh, how easy it was to sway him.

"Aren't you? Those things are telling them whether or not it's safe to follow us down," he gestured to bracelets. Apparently he had gotten Murphy's attention for he spoke up. "You said we could stop it. How?"

"Take them off. The Ark will think you're dead, that it's not safe to follow. You follow?", he smirked at the pair. "If we do…what's in it for us?" He had expected the pale boy to want something in exchange. He painted on a smug smirk.

"Someone's got to help me run things." Two down, one hundred more to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Unfortunately for Ari, story time seemed to have started up once more. It was Finn who broke the solemn silence as they half slid, half walked down a steep but small hill. " Hey, you know what I would like to know, why send us down today, after ninety-seven years? What changed?" Octavia let out a huff of air.

"Who cares? I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell and now.. I'm spinning in a forest," she directed her words flirtatiously at Finn as she spun around a slender tree trunk. Apparently Finn was having none of it because he just kept walking. Ari let the others walk past, falling in step with Octavia.

"Nice stripper approach but I don't think it worked," she told the other girl quietly so the others wouldn't hear. She winked when Octavia's eyes grew wide and she slapped her arm. "Not funny, Ari!"

"Maybe they found something on one of the satellites. You know like an old weather satellite or-" suggested Monty only to be interrupted by Clarke.

"It wasn't a satellite, the Ark is dying." She walked right past them as they all stared at her, floored by the massive info she had just dropped on them. "At the current population there's roughly three months of life support left. Maybe four now that we're gone," she continued.

Finn caught up with her asking her untactfully, "So that was the secret they locked you up to keep? Why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man?"

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know, the Council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public anyways when Wells..." Clarke's voice was strained with emotion as she spoke about her father, and she didn't seem able to finish her sentence.

"What? Turned in your dad?" The remaining four shared looks of mutual awkwardness. No one in the group particularly liked Clarke but that didn't mean they didn't feel bad about her dad dying.

"Anyways, the guards showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it's worth the risk, even if we all die they bought themselves more time."

"They're going to kill more people, aren't they?" It was Monty's anxious voice that spoke the question on all of their minds. Ari was conflicted about the whole situation. She didn't want innocent people to die, but she didn't give a rat's ass about the Council or her father. He could die first for all she cared.

The blonde's silence was all the answer they needed. It was Octavia's next words that stunned them all except for Ari. She agreed with Octavia about the Ark. No one on that ship had ever lifted a finger to help her, no one cared.

"Good. After what they did to me I say float them all." With that Octavia ran off with Jasper trailing after her calling out," You don't mean that." Ari trailed after them, remembering how she had told Bellamy she would keep an eye on her.

The others soon followed them, Clarke smacking into Jasper who was watching Octavia and Ari strip. "Oh man, I love Earth." Octavia was currently shimmying out of her pants beside Ari who quickly slipped hers off. She wasn't putting on some show like Octavia, she just wanted to swim.

"Octavia, Ari! What the hell are you doing?!" Clarke's voice was panicked. It wasn't exactly uncommon knowledge that none of them could swim, having grown up on a spaceship. The bed of the river could be seen from where they stood though, they obviously weren't going to drown.

"Relax, Blondie. We're going swimming," Ari smirked. She thought she heard Clarke repeating the name in an offended manner as Ari pushed back her pale brown hair and grabbed Octavia's hand. The two jumped off together, crouching in the water so it covered their noses.

The others soon ran over, grinning widely when they saw the two girls were okay. "Guys, we can't swim," called Monty anxiously. Octavia stood, pulling Ari with her. "No but we can stand," the two laughed together at their prank. Ari smirked at the way Jasper was drooling at Octavia's soaked tank top.

"Wait there's not supposed to be a river here," Clarke warned. Finn nudged her," Well there is. So take off your damn clothes." This caused a chorus of laughs to ring through the group and Clarke to blush slightly as they began to get undressed as well.

It was when Jasper looked up in confusion behind them that Ari turned to look as Jasper yelled at them to get out of the water. It was a large wave of water, like someone was pushing the water as they moved. Only the thing moving the water was the equivalent of a big ass snake heading straight for them.

Octavia had turned to look when they began to yell, freezing as the creature got closer. She stated at it, paralyzed in fright as Ari grabbed her arm. She pushed Octavia hard to shove her into the shallows where it couldn't reach her. She had no time to move her own person out of the way before it attacked.

She was drug under the water, some going down her throat and nose painfully. Under the foggy cover of water she couldn't make out the creature very well, only a large grey mass. That was probably for the best seeing as if she had seen what it looked like she would of died of fright.

Her hand scrabbled blindly on the river bed before she located a fist sized rock. Clutching it tightly, she brought it down hard on the beast's nose. It wasn't as hard as it could have been as she was underwater and her motions were slowed. It loosened its grip enough that she could raise her arm above the water and hit it once more.

It had struck the creature harder than before causing it to release her. Swimming dazedly back to the shore as she gasped for breath she was vaguely aware of the other teens pushing boulders into the water to distract it from grabbing her again.

Once on shore, she lay on the pebbly beach coughing up water. Clarke had come over and was thumping her back in an effort to knock any water from her lungs. When she had recovered she looked around for Octavia.

The girl had tears running down her face as she watched her friend, who had just saved her life, wheeze as she tried desperately to suck in air. When the smaller girl reached for Octavia she didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug, whispering thank yous over and over again.

Everyone collectively seemed to take notice of the huge bite mark on Ari's leg, which had a matching half bite where it had let her go. She hadn't even noticed the pain until that moment due to the adrenaline flooding her body. Clarke began to bind it with a strip of the girl's t-shirt as Monty attempted to make light of the situation.

"Note to self: next time save the girl." They all laughed nervously, having had enough excitement for the day. It was in silent agreement that they would be more cautious from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's note: thanks for the reviews! Short chapter as we wrap up episode one sorry guys.

The night had been quiet and cold for Ari. It hasn't been much warmer the day before but compared to the Ark it had been a sauna. Once you adjusted you realized how cold it was on Earth, and how late into the season it must be.

She hadn't missed the way Clarke and Finn snuck off to do so God knows what, or the way Jasper and Octavia cuddled up to sleep. She and Monty seemed to be the odd ones out in the group and she found herself sleeping near him. It wasn't close enough to really cuddle or anything like that, she wasn't interested in Monty. They were side by side though as they slept. The two couples around her made her feel lonely in comparison, and She found herself wishing she had someone. It wasn't likely though seeing her aversion to physical contact.

The next morning found her helping the others make some sort of rope to swing across the river. It was made of several sturdy vines woven together and seemed reliable enough to carry them across.

"You wanted to go first now quit stalling. Mount Weather awaits," Clarke called up to her shaggy haired boy toy as he checked the rope for what must have been the fifth time. Ari rolled her eyes, she didn't see the Princess volunteering to go in his place.

"Just hang on until the apogee and you'll be fine," Jasper reassured him. "The Apache? Like the Indians right?" She held in a laugh at Finn's question. "Ap-o-gee, not A-poch-e!" It was her comment that made him make a face at her, causing her to actually laugh.

"He knows, Ari. Today,Finn." Even Blondie was getting tired of his stalling. "Come on you wuss!", she called up at him from where she sat, throwing a pebble in his direction. "Shut up, cripple," he retorted playfully. "See you in the other side,"Finn told them as he pulled back getting ready to swing.

She watched Jasper glance at Octavia who was watching Finn in admiration. "Wait. Let me," Jasper exclaimed, reaching out to stop Finn. The other boy looked at Octavia and a grin grew on his face before he slapped Jasper's chest as he handed over the vine. "I knew there was a badass in there somewhere."

Jasper grinned at him before pulling back the rope, sending a last glance at Octavia before pushing off. They watched anxiously as he swing across whooping in excitement the whole way. He let go at the apogee as he had suggested to Finn, crashing into a few scattered logs as he landed. They all rushed to see if he was okay as Finn steadied the vine.

He stood shakily, a wide grin on his face. Then he threw up his hands, bellowing at the top of his lungs," WE ARE APOGEE!" They all cheered along with him after his shout of excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's note: onto episode 2 guys :)

 _Don't stop running. You can't stop running._ Even as the tears rolled down Ari's face, the words repeated themselves in her mind continuously. Stopping meant death. She was at the rear of the group, moving slower than the others with her injured leg. Somehow she managed to block it out as she ran, keeping up with the others.

Clarke stopped once and Ari shoved her, "Move." They had no time for Clarke to stop and look back. As much as it saddened her, Jasper was dead and they would be too unless they just kept running. In her panicked mind it was all she could focus on.

They moved quickly, darting over logs and shrubs. At least they were until Monty tripped, crashing heavily into the ground. Ari kneeled by him panting as she tried to help him up. She glanced down for a second, wondering why he wasn't cooperating, and froze. The deep brown, obviously aged bones littered the ground.

The others stilled as they realized what the pair on the ground were looking at so intently. "Who are they?", Finn breathed out in horror. Ari was the only to notice Clarke lift up a severely deformed skull, lifting it to eye level with them. " _What_ are they?" "We're fucked,"Ari whispered shakily at the same time that Octavia said," We are so screwed."

It was then that an agonized scream ripped through the air, chilling them all to the bone. Ari recognized that voice," Jasper!" Her scream rang out, echoing through the greenery. She began to run back the way they came, faster than she had when fleeing. She was aware of the others chasing along behind her but paid it no mind.

Finn grabbed her, snatching her back before she could rush from the safety of the foliage. "Wait, stay in the trees."

Jasper's body was gone, she stared at the place it had been, which was now vacant. She could barely hear Monty's desperate question as to where they took him over the ringing in her ears.

"They took him."

[page break][bellamy]

He strode from the tent, swaggered was a more appropriate word. "You still don't get it do you, Chancellor?" He paused after sending the solemn boy the question, turning to the girl next to him. He pressed a quick peck to her lips, slapping her ass as she walked off. She had been an easy lay, and smelt of dirt but sex was sex. He had no pack of girls willing to sleep with him here.

"This is home now," he added turning once more to the boy who had looked away in disgust. He strode forward purposefully," Your father's rules no longer apply here." The boy gritted his jaw, obviously upset about no one listening to his practical words.

To add sting to the wounds, Bellamy snatched the shirt from the armful of clothing. Wells lunged as if to grab it back but Atom stopped him. "Atom no. You want it back? Take it."

He raised his eyebrows in challenge but Wells was the first to look away. He tossed the bundle of clothing aside, the teens swarming it like scavengers. "Is this what you want, chaos?"

The boy's question amused him, wasn't it apparent that it was exactly what he wanted? "What's wrong with a little chaos?", he shrugged.

They were interrupted by a shrill shriek which they followed hurriedly, Bellamy yanking on his shirt. There were mutters of protests as they approached the group gathered around the fire littered with discarded bracelets.

"Hey, Bellamy! We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us right? Figured it would look better if we suffer a bit first." It was Murphy's cruel words as he held a girl's face over the fire as she struggled, obviously not wanting to be burnt. He stared in shock at Murphy before Wells rushed over.

"Let her go!" The larger boy knocked Murphy over as the girl scurried away. Wells turned to him with a pleading look," You can stop this." Bellamy smirked at the Chancellor's son. "Stop this? I'm just getting started." Wells was taken by surprise as Murphy punched him squarely in the jaw causing cheers to ring up.

Bellamy watched on in silence as the two brawled, Wells obviously having the upper hand. After stunning Murphy with a few blows he stood, turning to face Bellamy once more. "Don't you see you can't control this?"

His words made sense but Bellamy couldn't yield. He couldn't have the Ark come down. If this was what it took, so be it.

Murphy stood then, advancing with a knife gripped in hand. "You're dead," he muttered dangerously as he stalked towards Wells. Bellamy interfered," Wait." He held out a hand to stop Murphy who stated at him in disbelief.

For a moment he considered stopping the fight, but seeing the dissension in Murphy's eyes if he refused he conceded. He held out a knife, "Fair fight." He tossed the knife at Wells's feet before moving out of the way.

The two circled each other, Murphy feigned a few stabs causing the darker boy to flinch. Finally he managed to cut his adversary's arm causing him to cry out in pain. He charged at Wells yelling out," This is for my father!"

Wells was better at combat than anyone had anticipated, soon having Murphy kneeling with a knife to his throat. "Drop it!"

The blonde girl from the day before had perfect timing, storming into the camp. "Wells! Let him go!" Her shocked voice almost made him want to laugh. She rushed towards Wells who promptly dropped Murphy. The sharp featured boy obviously hadn't learns his lesson as he tried to charge at Wells once more.

"Murphy, that's enough." He caught sight of Octavia then, with a distraught expression on her face and blood caked to her. "Octavia! Are you okay?" Concern for his sister and even fear were apparent in his voice. His little sister nodded reassuringly as he helped her over a log," I'm fine. None of its mine."

His brow furrowed in confusion, who's was it? Blondie looked fine, Spacewalker had no visible wounds. That nerdy Asian boy was fine although he didn't see the kid with the goggles. Where was the pretty brown haired one?

He saw her then, leaning heavily on a branch as she hobbled into camp. She looked downright exhausted as she watched the scene around her. Their eyes locked for a second and her brows crumpled as she caught him looking at her. He looked away quickly, focusing on the task at hand.

"Where's the food?" The blonde he directed the question at didn't answer, shooting him an anxious look. Finn answered for her," We didn't make it to Mount Weather." "Then what the hell happened out there?", he asked annoyed with them.

"We were attacked," the answer came from behind. It was Ari, the tiny brunette. Octavia was standing awfully close to her, an arm wrapped around her waist reassuringly. "By what?", Wells asked Clarke. Finn answered once more," Not what, who. Turns out when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder."

Everyone shared shocked looks, fear tinging the atmosphere. Bellamy reached out to pull Octavia closer but she had turned to Ari and was helping her over to a log. Bellamy was too proud to admit it but he hated having to share Octavia with this stranger. They were so much closer than he was with her and that scared him to death. He had known Octavia since she was born, she had only known Ari for a year.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is we can survive, the radiation won't kill us." It was Clarke's powerful words that brought him back to the situation. He didn't miss Finn's quiet disparaging remark," Yeah. Bad news is the grounders will." "Let's not forget giant river snakes," Ari chimed in comically. Her voice was tinged with pain even as she tried to make light of the situation.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" In an instant Ari was up and limping heavily, but quickly, across the clearing. She reached Wells, standing toe to toe with him. She sneered up at him, "He has a name. Jasper." She gave him a hard shove and Wells stumbled back, more in shock than anything.

Bellamy moved forward, restraining her gently in his arms. "Easy there tiger." "Jasper was hit. The grounders took him," Clarke continued as she ignored the little interaction.

Bellamy tried to ignore the way she fit against him or the warmth of her body against his. He tried to ignore the feel of her heart pounding against his stomach or the way he could easily rest his head on hers if he leaned down. They were silly hormonal thoughts and no more. He hadn't forgotten how dangerous she was.

"Where's your wristband?" The sudden change of subject made the short girl in his arms look down at her own. It was scratched badly as if she had tried and failed many times to get it off. He made a note of it for later, turning to face the pair in front of him with his jaw clenched.

"How many?" Clarke was turning red, her own jaw clenched in anger. "Twenty-four and counting," came Murphy's smug remark, fight apparently forgotten. The blonde stared at him in anger and disbelief. "You idiots," she whispered.

She turned to their audience and began to speak," Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they sent us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristband you're not just killing them. You're killing us."

Bellamy released the girl, passing her on to Octavia so he could reassert his control over the anxious teens. "We're stronger than you think. She's one of the privileged, if they come down she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm, it makes you a prisoner. I say you're not prisoners. They say they'll forgive your crimes, I say you're not criminals! You're fighters! Survivors! I say the grounders should worry about us!"

There were cheers and noises of agreement all around as he finished his speech. He glared at Clarke smugly as s shook her head before storming off. He glanced at Ari, not entirely sure why, to find her smiling softly at the crowd of cheering teens.

What he wouldn't have given to know what she was thinking in that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's note: thanks for the follows and favorites. Episode two is finished in this chapter and I'm sorry if the ending seemed kind of rushed I didn't want every little detail or dialogue to be mapped out seeing as Ari is the main character.

Ari wasn't sure what prompted Bellamy Blake to be cleaning her leg at this moment but he was. After his little speech she found herself seated on a leftover chair from the drop ship with her pants around her knees as he dabbed, surprisingly gently, at her leg. She figured it had something to do with him finding out she had gotten the wounds pushing Octavia out of the way.

She hissed when he touched the wet rag to her leg causing him to glance up at her. She nodded and he kept washing away the blood and dirt. "What the hell was it?" She spoke through stiff lips her voice strained with the sting in her leg. "I don't know, they say it looked like a giant snake."

He turned to Octavia and told her gruffly," You could have been killed." Ari glanced up at the girl who was watching them with a shocked almost questioning look. Before she could respond to her brother's words, their favorite princess interrupted. " She would have been if Ari didn't save her."

Clarke stopped by them and Ari got ready to stand again. "You guys leaving? I'm coming too." Bellamy almost instantly pushed her back down, " No. Not again. Or you," he told Octavia protectively. Ari stood angrily, pushing him aside. "The hell I'm not."

"He's right, your leg will only slow us down." Ari snorted and walked almost perfectly across the small clearing. When she turned back the others were staring at her in astonishment. "High pain tolerance," she muttered bitterly making the elder Blake glance at her. Clarke nodded but turned to Bellamy," I'm here for you."

Bellamy turned to her, raising his dark brows questioningly. "Clarke what are you doing?", came Wells's interjection. "I hear you have a gun," she ignored Wells. Bellamy lifted his shirt in reply, showing that the gun in question was tucked into the waistband of his pants.

Clarke nodded once more, "Good. Follow me." Bellamy stared at her in disbelief," And why would I do that?" Clarke moved closer, murmuring threateningly. "Because you want them to follow you and right now they're thinking only one of us is scared." Ari snorted, gaining a look of disapproval from Bellamy.

Reluctantly he shrugged on a jacket as he turned to Murphy. "Murphy you come with me," the pale boy nodded," Atom. My sister doesn't leave this camp." Octavia protested of course but her brother ignored her. "Anyone who touches her answers to me." Atom nodded solemnly before moving back to what he had been doing.

"So not fair. The cripple gets to go?" Octavia was still complaining as Ari passed her by. "Love you too," Ari called out, earning the finger from Octavia.

She followed behind the two leaders of the camp, although Bellamy was the one with the real power. She heard Murphy asking why they were going and strained her ears to hear his response. "The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is too, they'll never come down. I'm getting that wristband- even if I have to cut her hand off."

She whistled lowly as she approached them, "Damn. That's a bit harsh. I'm in." She grinned crookedly at them, one side of her mouth lifting in a smirk. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief at the surprised looks on their faces. "Question, why haven't you tried to take mine yet?"

Her question seemed to make them realize what she had said and Bellamy looked at her guardedly. "Why would you help?" "I've got my reasons, just like you've got yours," she evaded. Murphy remained oblivious as he smirked at her, holding out his hand.

She halted as she pressed her wrist into his hand. It didn't take him long to wedge a knife underneath it and pop it upwards. She hastily retracted her arm with a small thanks. Bellamy had watched the whole ordeal with an unreadable expression.

As the tiny brunette rushed forward, obviously uncomfortable with something , he did too. "Hey, hold up! What's the rush?" He had his gun out waving it around like a toy as he talked. It made Ari nervous and he could sense it. She was eyeing him with something akin to fear, he didn't like it. He was about to put the gun back when the Prince of the Ark rushed at him.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy!" Murphy stepped forward, pushing the boy away from their leader. "Why don't you do something about it?" Clarke interrupted the would be feud, "Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear had struck his heart he'd have died instantly. Doesn't mean we have time to waste."

She had started to turn only to be pulled back by Bellamy. "As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go," the tan boy smirked at her. She ripped her arm from his grasp," The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead, is if I'm actually dead. Got it?" Bellamy glared down at her before sarcastically retorting, "Brave princess."

"Why don't you get your own nickname?" They all turned to look for the person who had spoken. It was Finn, who was now approaching them. "You call this a rescue party? Better split up to cover more ground. Clarke come with me."

"Funny, how you pick your little girlfriend to go with you in a group of six." Finn wasn't listening although Murphy snorted at her joke. They continued on as Bellamy tucked the gun away in his pants.

As the other four traveled Ari noticed Wells staring after Clarke longingly. She wasn't big on socializing so she kept quiet as she walked near him. Bellamy was the one to surprisingly break the terse silence. "Guess you and I got more in common than meets the eye." Ari glanced at him but he was talking to Wells. She watched the conversation with rapt attention, eyes flickering between the two vastly different boys.

"You and I have nothing in common," Wells sighed as he moved over a log. "No? We both came down here to protect someone we love. Your secret's safe with me. Of course with Finn around it's worse, it's like she doesn't even see you. It's like you're not ever here."

Ari soon distanced herself from the group, staying within sight and hearing distance but unable to stand the awkward tensions between the Prince and the leaders. She found a small spring which was too shallow to hold any lake monsters where she soon washed herself, making a note to come back to bathe more thoroughly.

Once out she was called over by Bellamy who had been watching the joyful expression on her face at being clean, unwilling to disturb her for a few moments. They walked down a pebbly shore, being informed that Clarke had found Jasper's goggles and blood.

"How do we even know we're going the right way?" "We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker." "Its called cutting signs. Its fourth year earth skills. He's good." "You guys want to keep it down? Or should I paint a target in our backs?" She ignored the bickering, straining her senses for any sign of Jasper.

She was the first to move forward at the loud moan, letting out a bursting breath of relief as she rushed towards it. She was the first in the clearing and the first to see it. She stopped, hand covering her mouth in horror.

Jasper was shirtless, covered in his own blood. He was tied high up in a tree with some sort of gunk smeared on his spear wound. He was panting and twitching obviously in pain. Clarke was the first to rush towards him with Ari on her heels.

When the ground began to give way, Ari shoved Clarke aside. The blonde toppled to the stable ground heavily as she grunted. Ari scrabbled for something solid as she fell but found little purchase on the flat ground. She was sure she was going to die when a strong hand encompassed her slender arm.

She glanced up at Bellamy as he pulled her up, helping her to her feet. "You have got to stop saving people Ari." She couldn't help but feel an odd rush of warmth as he said her nickname but she ignored it. Instead she thanked him, checking to make sure Clarke was okay.

"We have got to get up there," Clarke stated the obvious. "I'll cut him down. Murphy come with me," Finn volunteered. Clarke muttered something about a poultice being on Jasper's wound. She didn't know what a poultice was but it didn't sound good. "Medicine?" Ari's brow crumpled, why would they heal him?

"Why would they heal him only to string up as live bait?" "Maybe what they were trying to catch wants its dinner alive." "Maybe what they want to catch is us." Ari didn't comment, wishing they would hurry up and get him down. She moved closer to Bellamy not really sure why, but out of all the people here she liked and trusted him best.

The solemn thought caused them all to glance at each other in worry. Soon they were calling up encouragement and asking the boys to hurry.

When they heard the first growl they all paused. "What the hell was that?" Clarke all but yelled the question and Ari had never wanted to throat punch the blonde more than she did then. "Grounders?", Bellamy asked quietly. That was when the puma slunk into view.

It was lithe and muscular with sleek black fur. It snarled at them as it approached, making Ari tense as she watched it unblinkingly. They squinted at it, eyes widening in fear when it roared and began to charge. "Bellamy gun!" Bellamy reached for said gun but he didn't have it.

Wells was the one who had it, which became obvious as he shoot at the panther. He managed to hit it in the shoulder making it hiss angrily. It disappeared into the foliage, ruffling the leaves close to Bellamy and Ari.

Ari was facing the direction it came from as it pounced in Bellamy's direction. She sprang forward, shoving the man to the ground as she toppled with him out of harms way. It wasn't necessary as Wells soon shot the cougar dead. Breathing heavy, she glanced down to find Bellamy's face directly beneath hers as he stared up at her in shock and gratitude. Swallowing hard she got up off him, lending him a hand up.

Ari nodded at Wells thankfully as he continued to click the empty gun at the dead cat before saying softly, "Now she sees you."

It didn't take them long to get back to camp after collecting the dead puma and a very injured Jasper. Ari trooped through the woods, carrying one back end of the stretcher. The silence was deafening until the point that she could no longer stand it. She cleared her throat and then began to hum.

" _Mmmm-Mmmm-Mmmm. Mmmm-Mmmm-Mmmm. Mmmm-Mmmm-Mmmm. When I was a child, I heard voices. Some would sing and some would scream. You soon find you have few choices, I learned the voices died with me. When I was a child, I'd sit for hours. Staring into open flame. Something in it had a power, could barely tear my eyes away._

 _All you have is your fire, and the place you need to reach. Don't you ever tame your demons, but always keep 'em on a leash._

 _Mmmm-Mmmm-Mmmm. Mmmm-Mmmm-Mmmm. Mmmm-Mmmm-Mmmm._

 _When I was sixteen my senses fooled me, thought gasoline was on my clothes. I knew something would always ruin me. I knew this sin was mine alone. All you have is your fire, and the place you need to reach. Don't you ever tame your demons, but always keep 'em on a leash._

 _When I was a man I thought it ended, when I knew love's perfect ache. My peace has always depended on all the ashes in my wake. All you have is your fire, and the place you need to reach. Don't you ever tame your demons, but always keep em on a leash."_

Her singing seemed to help relieve the tension as the others turned their heads to listen. She started shakily before her voice got stronger and she sang clearly. The other hummed along with her, some even singing the chorus as they picked it up.

Back at camp they were soon surrounded by the campers who were eager to see how it had gone. Bellamy dropped the parachute holding the puma before yelling, "Who's hungry?" The hungry teens cheered as Bellamy pulled Octavia in for a hug. Ari watched the siblings with a smile on her face before leaving to help Clarke with Jasper.

When Jasper was stable she sat outside munching happily on a stick of grilled puma. She had been given one of the first pieces. She knew Bellamy would never say so but she knew it was because she had saved Octavia's and his own life as well. She had also already given up her bracelet as the other teens were now trading theirs for meat.

Clarke and Finn stole a stick of meat, managing to get away with it before Bellamy caught on. The next guy wasn't as lucky as he was promptly punched in the face for it. Ari winced as she finished the last of her meat, tossing the stick in the fire as she headed back into the dropship.

Clarke had treated her wounds earlier. She had two new ones. A scratch from one of the spikes in the pit that had grazed her calf and a scrape over her hand where she had dived to save Bellamy. Feeling full and drained she soon lapsed into sleep in the upper dropship where she could keep an eye on Jasper.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's note: thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews

It was the middle of the night and she was seething with anger. Ari was having just as much trouble sleeping as the rest of them, Clarke had refused to allow her to stay up watching over Jasper. Instead she had been sent off to her bed to rest and she had strict instructions not to get any more wounds.

"Can he just die already?" It was the boy's annoyed question that made her snap. In a second she was lunging across the clearing with a handmade knife at his throat, "Can you stop breathing already?" The question was cold and practically spat at him. He slunk off, stance defeated.

She had turned to wander the edge of the camp, hoping to be as far away from the repulsive idiots surrounding her as possible. She was close enough for safety but far enough not to want to kill someone. She wouldn't actually hurt anyone unless they hurt her friends of course.

These thoughts led her to thinking about the time she had killed someone. It had been when she was young, she was panicked and he had done something awful to her. In a fit of disgust and hate she had taken a man's life. She had felt hollow for awhile but it soon turned to an all encompassing hatred for the Ark which had cooled as she got older.

 _1..the ripping of her clothes._

 _2…the heavy breathing and suffocating feeling of him crushing her._

 _3..the audible rip of her underdeveloped muscles as he forced himself upon her._

 _4..the burning pain between her legs and all that blood._

 _5…his smug grin and the last blow against her beaten face which knocked her unconscious._

Even now she felt nothing about it. He had taken something from her and she felt no remorse in taking his life as a trade. It felt fair to her, he had stolen her virginity so in turn she stole his life.

She was broken out of her dark thoughts of screams by what sounded like a young girl. "No! No!" She followed the sound hurriedly, afraid of what she may find. It led her to a small girl with braids who slept curled on the ground. She was twitching in her sleep and mumbling the repeated word rather than screaming it now.

"Hey, wake up," she told the girl softly as she shook her gently. The girl jerked awake as she sat up sharply, brown doe eyes glancing around anxiously as her cheeks wetted with tears. "It was just a dream, you're okay now." Ari's assurance seemed to have made the girl remember she was there as she glanced over at Ari suddenly. "You're Charlotte, right?"

The girl didn't answer, curling her arms around her scrawny little knees as she rested her head on them sadly. "It's okay to be scared. Do you want to talk about it?" The little girl seemed to contemplate it for a moment before looking away with fresh tears rolling down her face. "It's my parents. They got floated and I see it in my dreams. I just.." Ari nodded reassuringly, wrapping an arm around her tiny shoulders. "I understand. My mom was floated too..I couldn't stop it."

The small girl stared at her in mutual understanding as Ari stood. She held a hand out to the girl who hesitantly took it. "You shouldn't be sleeping out here on the cold ground. You can have my bed." Ari's tent wasn't much, a lean to she had made out of tarp and scrap metal. Her bed was some parachute material she had managed to gather and that was almost all she had in her tent besides some spare clothes lying around.

Charlotte put up no fuss, following her back to the tent where she curled up in Ari's bedding and fell into a deep sleep. Ari slept next to her, curled up with her back to her new tent mate.

[page break]

The knife bounced off the tree with a dull thunking noise and Murphy swore. "It's that damn kid, he's messing with my head." Ari snorted from where she was practicing, "He's not gonna be sick for long. Might want to find a new excuse before then." She sent the angry boy a wink before throwing her knife to the tree, where it stuck exactly where she had aimed.

The only reason she was so good at this was because she practiced a lot, whenever she wasn't helping with some chore around camp she was throwing the knife. Bellamy only smirked," That's how it's done."

Atom arrived before Murphy could respond, most likely with some form of threat. "We searched half a mile in all directions. No sign of Trina or Pascal." "You see your special tree while you were out there?", Murphy taunted as he picked up his knife. Atom looked away guiltily.

"Atom took his punishment, let it go." Bellamy's voice was stern and deep. Ari found herself glancing him over. His hair was no longer slicked back and instead fell in messy curls across his forehead. His skin glistened with sweat in the early morning sun and his tight shirt showed off his muscles. She wasn't sure how she had ended up in Bellamy's inner circle but she was loving the view.

"It could be grounders," warned Atom. "Yeah or they could be in pound town," Murphy suggested," lot of that going around recently." His words made Atom look away once more, his intentions with Octavia seemed pure. Bellamy only stalked forward, removing her knife and tossing it to her.

Atom glanced over to the left, gaze hovering on something nearby. She followed his stare to see Octavia dumping some water in the weeds near them. She smiled shyly at Atom who quickly looked away. Ari glared at him when she saw the way 'Tavia's face fell. Atom turned and approached Bellamy speaking lowly.

"Look Bellamy, people are scared. And that dying kid is not helping the morale around here." "Morale will go up when I find them food," Bellamy retorted. "What do we tell them when they ask about Trina and Pascal?" The question came from one of his henchmen that she was unfamiliar with. "For now, nothing. It's possible that they're just lost. But we'll keep an eye out for them when we go hunting later."

"Let's go kill something," Murphy muttered as he stared up at the dropship in disdain. He began to leave with them but Bellamy stopped him. "You're not going. If the grounders are circling I can't leave this place unprotected." Murphy nodded obviously believing the lie Bellamy was feeding him.

Ari knew it was because he didn't want to leave Atom here with Octavia this time and Murphy wasn't interested in the younger Blake. Also the pale boy was a horrible shot. Ari got to go because she wasn't going to hook up with Octavia anytime soon and she could actually hit her target.

"Fine. Somebody better tell goggle boy to keep it shut." Ari stepped towards him," You touch Jasper, you're dead." She glared up at him, meaning every word. She would hurt John Murphy if he so much as breathed in Jasper. Murphy was the first to look away, turning to angrily throw his knife at the tree which fell once more.

"Oh, and he falls short!" With that she sauntered out on Bellamy's heels, who looked over at her in amusement as he tried not to laugh at the expense of his second in command.

[page break][bellamy]

Bellamy was in his tent discussing weapons with Murphy when O stormed in. "What did you do to Atom?" He jerked his head to the side, indicating for Murphy to get out. After he had done so Bellamy stood and turned to look at his sister in annoyance. "Atom's fine."

"You can't keep everyone away from me," she exclaimed in exasperation. He shook his head pretending that it wasn't about that. "Atom had to learn. Disobey me and you pay the price. He paid his price." She rolled her eyes, which minded him quite a bit of Ari, "Yeah well now I'm paying the price. So next time you decide to go on a power trip, leave me out of it."

She turned to leave only to stop and glance back at him. "What's going on with you and Ari?" His eyebrows shot up, surprised by the question. "Nothing's going on with us. Why?" His tone was confused maybe even a bit defensive. O cocked a brow at him, "Just don't break my only friend's heart, okay?"

At a sudden scream from Jasper she ducked from the tent to hurry towards the dropship. Bellamy was left staring after her in confusion. Why did she think something was going on between him and Ari?

[page break]

They trekked through the woods slowly, keeping quiet as they approached the boar. It was snuffling the ground as it dug for roots to eat. Ari pulled back her arm, ready to throw her knife. When the twig snapped she whirled and flung it into the tree, just missing Charlotte who stared up at it in horror.

The pig squealed as it disappeared into the brush as Bellamy shouted for the others to get it. "Who in the hell are you?" It was Bellamy's question but Ari was the one Charlotte glanced to. When she nodded the younger girl told him her name. Bellamy obviously hadn't missed the exchange, "You know her?" Ari nodded, "We share a tent."

Something softened in him then, glancing between the two girls although he was still annoyed at her chasing off the boar. "She almost killed you."

"Why aren't you back at camp?" "W-w-well with that guy dying and all, I couldn't listen to it anymore." Atom responded to her, "There are grounders out here. It's too dangerous for little girls." "I am not little!"

Ari snorted in disdain to Atom's words, "I'll keep an eye on her. Come on kid." Bellamy smirked at them, " You can't hunt without a weapon." He handed the young girl a knife asking her," Have you ever killed something before?" Charlotte shook her head hesitantly. He sent Ari an indistinguishable look, "Who knows. Maybe you're good at it."

They hadn't been moving too long when Ari heard the birds. Glancing up she saw them fleeing in panic. No one else seemed to notice but that didn't deter her from grabbing Charlotte by the arm and screaming, "RUN!"

At first the others looked around in confusion, Charlotte staring up at her in concern. When they saw the large yellow cloud with its thunder and lightning bolts they soon followed her as she fled from the toxic cloud.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's note: heavy stuff in this chapter. Don't read if you don't like.

They ran through the woods as they tried to escape the dangerous fog, not caring that their bodies tore through the foliage. Their main focus was finding shelter and not running into trees. "Come on, there are caves up ahead!" Bellamy's voice was what she clung to in the storm. She kept a tight grip on Charlotte, making the young girl run faster than she ever had in her life.

They reached the caves he had spoke about, the tall man shoving his female companions into the cave ahead of him. He turned when they heard the desperate cries of Atom who must have fallen behind. He started out as if to go after him, quickly throwing an arm across his eyes as the gaseous cloud hit him. Ari yanked him into the confines of the cave, running and gagging as they went deeper to avoid the fumes.

She collapsed against a wall, breathing heavily as she and Bellamy recovered from the brief inhalation of the acid fog. Once they could breathe again Bellamy stormed over to her, his talk frame towering over Ari's diminutive one. "Why the hell did you stop me?!"

"I wasn't going to let you die for a man that's already dead," she whispered up at him, having to crane her head from his close proximity. Charlotte was looking on in fear at the angry man and the solemn young woman. Bellamy turned away, running a hand down his face as he sighed heavily. "He died because of me," was his response finally.

"He died because he couldn't keep running. I know that sounds cold but he died only because he couldn't keep up. To stop down here is to die," Ari told him assuredly. Bellamy glanced at her, apprehension and something else she couldn't quite place in his eyes.

He was the first to look away once more. "We're going to be here awhile. We should get some rest." Ari nodded, conceding to the fact that he wanted to be left alone. She turned to Charlotte, offering her the jacket she wore. The small child accepted as Ari leaned against the cold rock. Soon Charlotte was asleep, curled up against her side as she often was.

Ari followed after Charlotte but not before she saw Bellamy watching them with surprise at the obvious closeness between the two girls and with a soft look shining in his eyes.

[page break][bellamy]

He woke to the sound of Charlotte's cries. She was protesting and thrashing in her sleep. He turned to look at he in concern, getting ready to go to her and help her but Ari beat him to it.

As she turned to Charlotte, she failed to realize in her half awake state that her back was to Bellamy where he could see the scars lining it as she was no longer wearing her jacket.

He stifled a gasp at the sight of the bare part of her upper back, covered only by the thin straps of her tank top. Thin, pink lines that were raised about half an inch off her back crisscrossed repeatedly over the sensitive flesh. They were obviously old as they were a pale pink and faded some.

He was drawn back in as Ari shushed Charlotte, rocking the smaller girl in her arms as she stroked her hair. "It's over, Charlotte. I got you," she whispered, her voice choked with concern for her ward.

Hesitantly he moved closer," What are you scared of?" Ari glanced at him guardedly, unsure where he was going with his question. Charlotte glanced at him before looking away obviously embarrassed that he knew about her nightmares. He shook his head lightly, "You know what? It doesn't matter."

Charlotte glanced back up at him in curiosity and he continued, "What matters is what you do about it." Her curiosity turned to confusion, "I'm asleep?" "Fears are fears," Bellamy told her, "slay your demons when you're awake and they won't be there to get you while you sleep."

Ari was now staring at him in something akin to awe. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling she was taking his advice to heart. "But..how?" Charlotte's question brought his focus back to her.

Bellamy glanced at Ari as he spoke, "You can't afford to be weak down here. Down here, weakness is death. Down here, fear is death."

"Now let me see that knife I gave you," he instructed. She handed it over and he took it in a firm grip, "Now when you feel afraid you hold tight to that knife and you say,' Screw you. I'm not afraid.'" He handed her the knife back and smiled as she repeated his actions. He patted her knee, "Slay your demons, kid."

Before long Charlotte was asleep, knife clutched in hand. Bellamy sat back against the wall across from Ari who was watching him. He stared at her, really studying her.

She was short and slender, bordering on malnourished from her time in the Sky Box. Octavia had been the same and he was happy to see meat being put back on both girl's bones. She had long pale brown hair, lighter than his and Octavia's. At the moment it was braided so that it wasn't in her face. When it was undone though it fell to her hips. She had pale skin and delicate features. A button nose, rosebud lips, big innocent looking green eyes with long lashes. A single dimple when she smiled.

She was beautiful and she seemed very innocent almost doll like. But he knew what she was capable of as so few did. She quirked a brow at him, "Take a picture. It'll last longer." He smirked, "You going to tell me about those pretty little scars on your back?"

Her face immediately fell and she looked away as she swallowed heavily. He felt like shit being the one to put that look on her face and moved towards her. He reached a hand out as if to touch her and she jerked back. "Fuck off, Blake." He made calming motions at her, "I'm sorry. That was a dick move."

She glared at him with fierce determination in her eyes. "Actually I am. You see there was this little girl who had great parents. They loved her dearly and she thought they hung the planets. Everything was great."

He stopped as he listened to her story, "But?" She swallowed heavily once more, licking her lips before glancing at him. A humorless smile graced her face, one full of pain. "The mother got sick, she had some terminal illness that couldn't be treated. They couldn't waste rations on someone who would die in a couple months anyways so they floated her. Her husband and five year old daughter were devastated."

She took a deep breath as she fiddled with her hands, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. "As the girl got older the father saw more of his dead wife in her everyday. She could've been her mother's twin. He turned to alcohol and began trying to beat it out of her it seemed. He took all his anger on losing her out on the thing his wife loved the most: their child."

Bellamy was floored at the story. Had no one ever noticed? How had he hidden it for so long? He realized then that she was staring at him. Seeing him come into focus she smirked at him but it looked more like a grimace. "And that's how I got those pretty little scars, Blake."

The words were practically spat at him and he felt shame flood him at his earlier words. The next question tumbled from his lips without warning. "Is that why you killed the guard?"

Her head snapped up, alabaster skin going sickly white. "What?" Her question was whispered in his direction as she glanced at Charlotte to see if she had heard.

"You were arrested around the same time as Octavia. Her arrest was such a big story that no one really remembers your arrest. But before they fired me from the Guard I heard about a thirteen year old who killed a guard. Her name was Aria Winters."

My revelation seemed to have made her upset. She looked as if she might be sick. "You can't tell anyone. You can't, they wouldn't understand."

He raised a brow," I'm not sure I understand. Why did you kill him?" Her jaw clenched as shame and hatred flooded her eyes. "That's another depressing story I'd rather keep to myself." He studied her over, "He did something to you." She didn't answer but her silence was all that was needed.

He sighed and jerked his thumb to Charlotte. "You should probably get some rest. I'll wake you in the morning." She nodded before curling up with Charlotte. He leaned his against the wall of the cave as her heavy breathing reached his ears.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's note: thanks for the follows and favorites!

They emerged from the cavern hesitantly, following closely after Bellamy. Ari wasn't sure at what point she reached out and grasped the back of his shirt but she had. He turned his head a fraction of an inch at the feel of her small hand clutching his shirt in her grip. Part of him was a confused as to why she had done so but the other part felt a warmth at the idea of her feeling safe with him.

He exited first before gesturing for the two girls to come out after him, "It's all clear." He glanced around, for a moment wondering if the others were all dead. "Anybody out here?" Silence. "Jones?" He felt dread and guilt curl in his stomach before a reply of, "We're here!" Relief flooded him as he realized they were fine.

He led Ari and Charlotte to them calling out to them, "Lost you in the stew. Where'd you go?" Jones shook his head, "We found a cave down there. What the hell was that?" It was Bellamy's turn to shake his head. "I don't know. Where's Atom?"

He glanced at Ari who was watching on in concern, her hand wrapped around Charlotte's comfortingly. Jones shook his head, a look of confusion on his face. Seeing Bellamy's dread he soon copied it as he realized what must have happened.

They spread out to search for him. Ari was tracing back the way she came when Charlotte screamed. She took off for her ward, tree branches whipping against her as she ran in full panic. She half expected to find Charlotte being speared by a grounder.

When she saw what had made the adolescent girl scream she pulled her to her chest. The girl wrapped shaking arms around her torso as she cried. Bellamy appeared, putting a hand in her shoulder which was once more covered with her jacket. He frowned when she flinched away but made no move to follow. She hadn't realized it was him that had touched her he realized when she relaxed when he came around her.

He glanced up to see Atom's swollen welt covered body laying in the cove between the trees. "Son of a bitch," he breathed. Seeing that he was still breathing he rushed forward, "Atom!"

He was panting and his chest was heaving. He was covered in the burns which even occupied his nasal cavities and organs. His eyes were cloudy and damaged by the acid. It was clear that he was in immense pain and Bellamy leaned down to hear what he whispered.

"Kill…me."

Bellamy leaned back and slowly stood in shock as the others joined him. Charlotte walked forward, eyes locked on Atom as he tried to cough out his request again succeeding in only coughing up blood. He looked down as she pressed a knife into his hand. Her eyes flickered between Atom and himself, signaling what he was meant to do with it. "Don't be afraid," she said softly.

He nodded, inhaling deeply. "Go back to camp." They hurried off obviously eager that they wouldn't have to do it. Charlotte remained along with Ari. "You too Charlotte," Ari told her, gently steering her away. The young girl acquiesced as she soon headed back to the camp along with the others.

He knelt by Atom who presented his neck to him, twitching in pain as he begged to be killed. Ari came over and knelt beside him.

Ari stared at him long and hard. He was clenching his jaw, fear and apprehension in his eyes. She didn't think he could do it, wasn't able to. Gently Ari extracted the knife from his hand before gripping it in her own. He watched as she leaned forward, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'm gonna help you, Atom," she whispered brokenly.

She sat by his head, stroking his hair sweetly. She began to hum softly even though her voice trembled. Gently she pierced his neck before pulling out the knife. What was one more life? This one had been taken in pity not in rage. She failed to notice the way Bellamy stared at her as if seeing her for the first time or the way he reached out and grabbed her hand. Neither of them were aware that Charlotte was not too far off, watching in contemplative silence.

[page break][bellamy]

At camp Ari rushed off to help Clarke and distract Octavia. "Thank God you're back, they're going to kill Jasper. Did you get the medicine?" Clarke was obviously distracted but she answered, "Yeah I got it, let's go talk." Octavia was smarter than most have her credit for. She knew something was up and by the look on Ari's face something bad.

She noticed the covered body and moved towards it. He fought to stop her, "Octavia, please just go. Don't look." She pushed her way past him before kneeling next to Atom's body. Recognition for the dark curls painted onto her face as she looked at him in disbelief.

He swallowed thickly as she pulled his jacket off Atom's limp body, a gasp spreading through the crowd. "There was nothing I could do," he tried to implore before she halted him with a curt, "Stop." Tears were streaming now as she held out a hand towards him before slowly covering his peaceful face with the jacket. She hurried off despite his attempts to speak with her.

Murphy sauntered over and he tried to distract himself from the guilt burning in him. "You lose anyone here?" Murphy shook his head, "No." "Jasper?" "Still breathing. Barely. I tried to take him out but your physco little sister-"

Murphy's words were cut off as Bellamy grabbed him roughly. It had been a long day and Murphy had picked the wrong moment to insult the leader's younger sibling. "My what?! My what?!" His yells made the crowd around them stare and some jumped in surprise. He noted somewhere in the corner of his mind that Ari flinched violently.

"Your sister," Murphy spit as he broke out of his grasp. "That's right, my sister. Got anything else you want to say about her?" The glint in his eyes was murderous. "Nothing." "Sorry," he added halfheartedly after a moment. "Get him out of here," Bellamy said as he gestured at Atom's body. Then he disappeared, God he needed a distraction. Maybe he would find one of the girls in the camp to fuck.

He didn't stay behind to watch as Murphy flung his knife into the tree angrily where it stuck.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's note: thanks for all the favorites and follows. Warning total filler chapter.

She sat anxiously by as Clarke fed Jasper the tea from seaweed roots. The blonde looked up at Octavia in sympathy, "I'm really sorry. About Atom." Octavia glanced up but didn't meet Clarke's intuitive eyes. "I guess we'll just have to get used to people dying down here." The slightly younger brunette turned to Jasper, "But not you. You're not allowed to die." She was gently dabbing his sweaty chest with a tag as she said it, making Ari's heart warm at the care between the two.

[page break]

Ari sat by Octavia as they passed around the bottle of hooch. Monty took a gulp, "Smooth." He coughed as he passed her the bottle which she quickly gave to Octavia. Finn raised his eyebrows curiously at her causing her to shrug casually. "I don't drink."

Octavia took a drink, "Disgusting. I love it." She made to pass it to Finn when a new voice spoke up. "Could I uh get a hit of that?" Jasper was lifting his he's up to look at them as he asked the question in a frail voice. "Jasper!" It seemed to be a collective gasp as they rushed to him.

"Soft stuff," Finn said as he gave him a drink of weaker alcohol, "welcome back buddy." Jasper reached out a hand and Monty slapped his to it instantaneously in relief, a big grin breaking over their faces. "Was that a dream or did I get speared?" They all laughed together at his feeble joke.

Clarke reappeared then, "You'll have a very impressive scar to prove it." She smiled as she stopped next to him. "My savior," he crooned comically. Clarke laughed lightly, "Thank you for not dying. Don't think I could have taken that today." "I'll try not to die tomorrow if that's cool," Jasper joked weakly.

Octavia touched his thigh shyly causing him to perk up some, "Oh. Hello there." He promptly fell back to sleep as his pain had drained his energy.

They all took a breath of relief for the first time in awhile, certain their friend would be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She stood by Clarke's side as the blonde grieved at her friend's grave. While she wasn't particularly close to Wells or Clarke, she was the closest thing to a friend that Clarke had and she was fiercely protective of the girl she was getting closer to. She was kneeling beside Clarke as her friend stared into space. Hearing a cracking noise Ari whirled around to see Finn there staring down at the knife in her hand. She relaxed when she saw it was him.

"You two shouldn't be out here alone. What would you have done if I was a grounder?" Ari scoffed, "Killed you, obviously." He shook his head, "They got Wells just outside the wall." "Says the guy who just spent another night exploring the woods," Clarke chimed in seeming to break free of whatever mourning trance she was in. "I'm not reckless or irresponsible." Ari rolled her eyes, leaving when he mentioned he had something for Clarke.

[page break]

Ari was helping Charlotte tie knots when Connor collapsed onto his knees. She rushed over, moving the log out of his hands. "What's wrong?" Before Connor could answer Murphy called out. "Hey! You think the grounders are just gonna wait around for us to finish the wall? Maybe we should let the little girl do the heavy lifting for you?" Ari scowled at him, "Piss off, Murphy. I don't see you doing any work."

Connor interjected nervously before Murphy could retort. "I just need some water and I'll be fine." Ari left to get him some water, hurrying over to the water trough as she called it and scooping some into a cup made from scrap metal. No one seemed to notice as Bellamy soon ordered Murphy to get Connor some water.

He then turned to Charlotte, "You got this?" Charlotte started towards it and Ari looked on in disbelief as he expected the little girl to carry the heavy log. He rushed towards it, holding out a hand to stop her. "Just kidding," the two smiled at each other before Bellamy scooped up the log and left with it. She smirked at the sight of his muscles flexing under his shirt, damn that was hot.

Even if she wasn't looking for a boyfriend she could admire the goods couldn't she?

Murphy reached Connor before she did and she watched on warily, sensing the conflict. Murphy unzipped his pants, whipping out his dick and peed on Connor's back. Everyone around watched in disgust and shock, too surprised to do anything. Connor soon figured it out though.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He practically shouted it as he shoved Murphy roughly, "I'll kill you!" He was restrained by a pair of Murphy's goons as the boy in question held up his hands innocently. "You wanted a water break."

Connor struggled against his restraints as Murphy yelled for them to get back to work. He was soon released and before anyone could stop her she made her way over to him and have him the cup. He spared her a grateful smile and drank it back. "Thanks, Ari." She smiled in welcome and went back to work.

[page break][bellamy]

He stood solemnly in the center of his tent, Ari at his side. He couldn't help but imagine the other things, more sexual things, they could be doing in his tent. Clarke stood across from him and O with Jasper nearby. He forced himself to focus on the important things.

The knife in question and the fingers that had been found lay on the table between all of them. "This knife was made from dropship metal." He understood the implications and nodded, "Who else knows about this?" "No one, we brought it straight here," O told him reassuringly. "Clarke," implored Jasper quietly. "This means the killer is still here. They're one of us," Clarke told Bellamy as if he didn't already know that.

He glanced over at Ari who met his eyes, searching them. There was a clear question in their depths, _'Are you going to tell?'_ He shook his head minutely, letting her know he wouldn't. She sagged in obvious relief.

"So we have a murderer in our camp?" "We have more than one murderer in camp," Bellamy pointed out as Ari shifted uneasily. "This isn't news. We need to keep it quiet." Clarke immediately disobeyed him, sidestepping to go around him.

He stepped into her path, and she glared up at him. "Get out of my way, Bellamy." "This is a good thing. Look at all we've achieved, the wall, the patrols. Like it or not thinking the grounders killed Wells is good for us." "Oh, good for you, you mean? Keep people afraid of you and they'll keep working for you?"

Ari chose that exact moment to interrupt with her sarcasm. "Pretty much. They're afraid and they come together in fear to save their own skins." Bellamy nodded in agreement. "Besides you don't even know who's knife that is. What're you going to do, just ask the killer to step forward?"

"Oh yeah? J.M., John Murphy. The people have a right to know." And then the princess walked out into what was about to become a massive shitstorm.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Author's note: some cute Bellamy protecting Ari here.

Ari trailed after the others, keeping close to Bellamy for some reason that even she couldn't distinguish. Clarke was striding angrily over to Murphy who was currently pissing people off, his usual, by not allowing them water. _He's going to regret being a dick all the time._

She shoved Murphy roughly, "You son of a bitch!" He began to laugh nervously, "What's your problem?" Clarke held up the knife in answer. "Recognize this?" "Yeah, it's my knife. Where'd you find it?" He began to reach for it only for Clarke to pull it out of reach. "Where you dropped it when you killed Wells."

The surprise on his face seemed authentic, he was a good actor she would give him that. "Where I what?" A crowd was beginning to form now especially after hearing Clarke's cry. "The grounders killed Wells, not me." He was beginning to look around the group anxiously. "I know what you did, and you're gonna pay for it." " Really? Bellamy, you believe this crap?" Bellamy shifted on his feet, moving in front of Ari and Octavia slightly.

"You threatened to kill him, we all heard you. You hated Wells." "Lots of people hated Wells, his father was the Chancellor that got us locked up." "You were the only one who got in a knife fight with him!", Clarke yelled as she got in Murphy's face. "Yeah, and I didn't kill him then either."

"Tried to kill Jasper too." Octavia's call made them all look towards her. Ari peeked out from behind Bellamy to look at 'Tavia in shock. This was news to her. Unfortunately the move made Murphy catch sight of her and she could see an idea forming in his mind. She was confused as to what it was until he spoke.

"At least I wasn't arrested for murder. If you're looking for someone who murdered Wells you should look for someone who's killed before." They all looked at him in confusion. Before Clarke could steer the blame back to him however, he strode towards Ari who was still hidden behind Bellamy. "Why don't you tell them, Ari? About how you killed someone in cold blood?"

The words were spat at her coldly with no regret. "What're you talking about?" It was Clarke who turned to look at her with confusion and disbelief in her eyes. "Didn't she tell you? Sweet, perfect, selfless little Ari was arrested on the Ark for murdering a guard." She had never wanted to punch the smirk off his face more than that moment.

Then the moment she had been fearing came crashing down on her. All of her friends, aside from Bellamy, turned to look at her in disbelief and horror. Even Octavia. She swallowed thickly, tilting her chin up defiantly. "..Ari?" It was Octavia's hushed whisper that made her nearly break down right there.

"It's true," she spoke to the crowd. "I killed a man. I was thirteen and I slit his throat. I watched the life drain from his eyes. But I'm not the only murderer in this camp. And I didn't kill Wells." She turned to face Murphy who shook his head smirking. "I think you did. I think you should float." Her heart nearly stopped as she looked around at the hungry eyes of the crowd.

"Not her." Bellamy was the one who had spoken and now he reached for her, pulling her protectively to his side. "She didn't kill Wells. She's not on trial, you are." Murphy's face dropped as the crowd shifted back to Murphy. Those few words from their leader had made all the difference. They followed him blindly and if he said she was to be trusted then she would be trusted.

"Come on, this is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you," he directed this at Clarke, "I don't have to answer to anyone." He made as if to leave but was stopped by Bellamy's words. "Come again?" He strode over to Bellamy and spoke lowly. "Bellamy, man I'm telling you I didn't do this." "They found his fingers on the ground with your knife."

"Is this the kind of society that we want? You say that there should be no rules. Does this mean we should be able to kill each other without punishment?" "I already told you, I didn't kill anyone!" The crowd was riled up by now and it only got worse as Connor stepped forward. "I say we float him."

"That's not what I'm saying," Clarke told him her voice heavy with dread. "Why not? Its justice." "Revenge isn't justice," she tried to reason as she became panicked. Soon a chant of, "Float him!", was being passed around the crowd. Murphy tried to run but was soon tripped and was being beaten by the crowd. Ari stepped forward, intent on helping him but Bellamy pulled her back, caging her in his arms protectively.

Clarke was screaming for them to stop and to get off him but it was too late. They were hungry for blood and they were going to get it. She wasn't sure what was going on in the chaos as she searched anxiously for Charlotte. Murphy was gagged and His wrists were bound as he was rolled down a muddy slope.

Ari watched in horror as he was strung up, soon to be hung. Clarke was struggling against Connor who shoved her back roughly. When Ari finally caught sight of Charlotte she rushed to the young girl, pulling her into her chest. The small child wrapped her arms around Ari's waist as she trembled.

Clarke shoved Bellamy's chest roughly to catch his attention. "You can stop this!" Connor turned then and spoke to him, "Bellamy. You should do this." Another chant started up of his name rather than the request to float Murphy this time. Clarke beat on Bellamy's chest telling him to stop it. Instead he turned and kicked the box out from beneath the beaten boy's feet.

He crashed down loudly and began to thrash his legs in pain. He was making loud choking noises and Ari closed her eyes, turning away. "How could you?!" It was Clarke's strangled cry that caught her attention as Bellamy pushed her away from him, "This is on you, Princess! You should have kept your mouth shut!"

Finn seemed to always have opportune moments to appear as he did so right then. He was rushing through the crowd, screaming for Murphy to be cut down. He turned to Ari, "Get her out of here!" She nodded and began to tug her ward away from the sickening scene. Surprisingly Charlotte burst from her arms. "Stop! Murphy didn't kill Wells!"

They all stopped to stare at her in confusion. Ari had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. _No. No Charlotte, oh no._ The girl met her eyes guiltily, "I did." Clarke immediately turned to cut Murphy down. Bellamy was approaching with a slack face, not knowing what to make of the situation.

Fearing the worse, even from Bellamy, Ari snatched Charlotte to her chest and held a knife out to the others. It was a silent warning as she held the girl who had become her own daughter in her arms. Bellamy stared down at the pair sadly, "I won't hurt her. Bring her in here." She nodded and rushed Charlotte into the tent.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Author's note: thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! We got 15 chapters guys :) lots of feels in this one, prepare for a cryfest

"Bring out the girl, Bellamy!" It had to be maybe the fiftieth time that Murphy had bellowed at the tent where they were questioning Charlotte. Ari had refused to let her go, clutching the frightened girl in her arms with the knife held close but still out in warning. No one was taking her Charlotte as far as she was concerned. She had even gone as far as scratching Clarke when she came forward, trying to pry the girl from her grasp.

"Why Charlotte?" Bellamy had turned to the child pleadingly, causing both girls' eyes to flick towards him. Charlotte cried out passionately, " I was just trying to slay my demons. Like you told me." Clarke lunged forward angrily, "What the hell is she talking about?" He shook his head, regret and shock written on his features. "She misunderstood me. Charlotte, that is not what I meant."

"Bring the girl out now!", Murphy roared from outside. "Please, Bellamy! Don't let them hurt me!" Ari pulled the girl closer, "I won't be making any promises. If they touch her I will kill them all personally, add them to the list." She cocked her head at Clarke threateningly. The girl glanced at her nervously and Ari felt a tinge of regret. She pushed it away, she had to protect Charlotte. Clarke wouldn't be handing her over.

"If either of you have any bright ideas, speak now." Neither spoke which made Ari see red. "Oh, now you're quiet?" Clarke's gaze flicked to her along with Finn's. "As if you can talk. You've been hiding the fact that you were a murderer this whole time. I bet she learned it from you, huh? Following in your footsteps isn't she?" Finn stepped forward as he spoke, spitting the hurtful words at her as he did.

"Back. Up. I don't like that word, murderer. I did what I did in self defense. So before you start with all that holier than thou shit, watch who has the knife." He swallowed at Ari's words and backed away slowly. He turned to Bellamy, "Those are your boys out there."

"This isn't my fault. If she had just listened to me those idiots would still be out there building a wall." Clarke was rubbing her head in frustration as Murphy once more cried out. "You want to build a society, Princess? Let's build a society, bring her out." Charlotte pleaded once more and Ari rubbed her hair reassuringly, trying to let her know she wasn't going to give up. She would die before she watched idly as they strung her up.

Bellamy crouched before the girl, speaking to her in a gentle tone. "Charlotte, listen to me. It's going to be okay, just stay with them." He glanced up at Ari and she nodded, relinquishing her ward into the Princess and her floppy haired boy toy's care. She followed him out of the tent.

"Oh look who decided to join us," Murphy mocked as they approached. "Dial it down and back off," Bellamy warned. The other boy shifted, "What are you going to do Bellamy? Hang me?" Bellamy swallowed hard, "I was just giving the people what they wanted." The bloodied boy nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea. How about we do that right now?" He turned to the crowd, "Who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favor?"

He raised his hand as he spoke but the only to reciprocate were his usual followers, about five or six boys. Ari sighed quietly in relief, not letting her guard down though. He was volatile and wasn't like to give up even without a lack of followers.

"It's because you're a prick that they were so eager to hang you, Murphy. You should be nicer, it wouldn't get you potentially killed. Charlotte, she's a kid, a little girl. No one here is eager to string her up because she's never given them reason to." Murphy glowered at her before turning back to the crowd. "I see. So it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when that little bitch confesses you just want to let her walk? Cowards, all of you are cowards!"

"Hey, Murphy!" Bellamy's interjection made her flinch suddenly, having him yell so near her. "It's over." Murphy stepped back, holding out his hands innocently. "Whatever you say, boss." Ari tensed, something bad was about to happen. Bellamy turned to walk away and she saw Murphy go for the log. She leapt forward but she couldn't save him this time. He went down crashing and Ari lunged for the sneering boy who wielded the log.

Seeing her coming her threw the log full force, hitting her head with it and knocking her to the ground. She could hear Octavia struggling and she thought she saw Jasper being punched in the face. Murphy headed for the tent as she squirmed slowly on the ground, stunned as she tried to stand.

She was unable to make out what he was saying in her stunned state but she could see blurrily that the tent was empty when he ripped it open. She understood then. Charlotte was safe.

[page break][bellamy]

He came to when he felt a small hand on his shoulder shaking him. He opened his eyes to find Ari's green ones staring into them in concern. "Oh, good you're okay," she breathed out as she hugged him briefly. "Where's Charlotte?" She shook her head, "Clarke and Finn have her. She's okay. But we need to get going."

He nodded his head, getting to his feet with her. It didn't take them long to gather the supplies they might need and set out just as it was getting dark. He glanced over at her as they walked, wondering how she had taken the death sentence she had very nearly received. She caught him looking at her. "What?"

"I know why you care about her." She stiffened at his words before biting out defensively, "Oh do you now? You always think you know my motives but you don't." He continued on ignoring her usual guarded behavior. "You see yourself in her. You killed someone at the same age and it could have been you."

She stopped suddenly, making him halt as well. "You're right. And you're wrong." With that cryptic statement she continued to walk. He caught up to her, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What the hell does that mean?"

Her eyes glazed over slightly as she remembered something. "You got that part right. She does remind me of me, but there's more to it than that. She was just an innocent little kid when I met her. Just lying on the ground suffering from nightmares just the same as me. She was vulnerable and I didn't want her to get hurt. Over time I grew to love her. She's not just Charlotte anymore. She's _my_ Charlotte. She's my daughter."

At the end of her speech he was shell shocked. He had no idea she had cared that much for the kid. He should have known though, should've seen it from the way she cared so deeply about all those around her. He vowed silently to himself he would get her daughter back to her in one piece.

It was then that he heard a loud crack and he held a finger to his lips to silence his companion. They followed the noise which led to a confused looking Charlotte, obviously lost. He rushed over silently and grabbed her, muffling her screams significantly.

Ari grabbed her and hugged her to her, crushing her in a hug. When they heard Murphy's gang getting closer he pulled on her arm and they began to run. They were only slightly ahead of the group who now yelled taunts as they followed the trail left behind.

Charlotte struggled against Ari's hold surprisingly. "Just let me go!" "We're trying to help you," Bellamy told her, confused. "I'm not your sister and I'm not your daughter. Just stop trying to help me!" The words were a low blow and Charlotte must have seen that on Ari's face as guilt flashed in her eyes. She broke free of her grip and ran back towards Murphy screaming out their location.

Bellamy scooped her up and ran, followed by Ari. It was all in vain as they were soon trapped on a cliff face. They all looked over the edge as he put Charlotte on her feet. "Dammit," he swore softly. Murphy appeared behind them then and Ari pulled the girl into the same protective stance as she had earlier.

"Bellamy! You can't fight us all. Give her up." "Maybe not. But I can guarantee I'll take a few of you with me." Clarke stormed into the clearing and strode up to Murphy's group. "Bellamy!" _Will people stop with the calling my name shit? I don't have the answers._ "Stop!" She stood between the two groups holding out her hands peacefully.

"Just calm down and we'll talk about this." Murphy seemed to consider it for a moment before all hell broke lose. He grabbed Clarke and held a knife to her throat, "I'm sick of listening to you talk." This caused Finn to step forward as he growled out, "Let her go." "Back up, I will slit her throat." Ari shuffled anxiously, still clinging to Charlotte.

"Please, please, don't hurt her," Charlotte cried out plaintively. Murphy glanced at her, "Don't hurt her? Fine, I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now and I will let her go." Clarke shook her head, "Don't. Don't do it Charlotte." Charlotte glanced between all of them for a moment before trying to break free of Ari's arms. Seeing as she was still malnourished from the Sky Box it wasn't a difficult task.

Bellamy was stronger and therefore able to stop her easier. "No, no, no. I have to!" "This is not happening, Murphy," Bellamy told him angrily. Charlotte stopped struggling, "I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did." She took a step back and flung herself off the cliff.

[page break][ari]

None of them expected it. For a moment none of them reacted, staring at each other in horror at what had just happened. Ari was the first to break. She fell to her knees screaming the child's name as she reached for her only to be stopped by Bellamy. She sobbed as she turned her face into his chest. "Charlotte. Charlotte, oh god, no."

Bellamy helped her to her feet and moved her away from the cliff. Catching sight of Murphy through her years she rushed him. "Ari..," he began only to be cut off by her fist. Punching him to the ground she clambered onto him, knees on either side of his chest. Punch after punch bloodied his face as she screamed her anger and grief at him.

Finn pulled her back only to be replaced by Bellamy. She sagged in his arms watching numbly as he beat the boy to a pulp. "Bellamy, stop! You'll kill him!" "He deserves to die," she yelled as Finn passed her to Clarke and went to restrain their leader.

"No! We don't decide who lives and who dies! Not down here!" Ari snorted sarcastically, tears still streaming down her face as she stepped forward. "That's real rich Princess, you know considering this all happened because of you. What, you gonna tell me the people should decide?"

"No, I was wrong before. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth." "Oh so the Princess learned a lesson, hooray hooray," she replied bitterly. "But if we're gonna live down here we can't just go by whatever the hell we want."

Bellamy was obviously stressed out as he rubbed at his face and tugged his hair. "We need rules," Clarke continued on. "Oh, and who makes those rules? You?" His voice was thick with unaddressed grief and Ari moved closer, giving him comfort. "For now, we make the rules. Okay?"

"So we just take him back, pretend that it never happened?" "No! We..we..," Clarke glanced around obviously unsure of what to do with the criminal. "We banish him," Ari piped up, loud enough for all to hear.

With a gruff, "Get up," Bellamy jerked Murphy roughly to the cliff and held him over it. Clarke protested but Ari pushed her back towards Finn, glancing at him so he would know to hold her back.

"If I ever see you around camp we'll be back here. Understand?" Murphy nodded weakly and Bellamy dropped him on the solid ground. "As for the four of you, you can come back and follow me. Or you can go off with him to die. Your choice," he directed at the gang of followers. Without another word the others stomped off leaving only Bellamy, Ari, and Murphy on the cliff.

She crouched by him, waiting until he looked at her. "I hope you die out here. I hope the grounders find you and string you up for bait like Jasper. Only no one will be coming to help you. I hope before you die you see my face and know how much pain you caused. I hope you rot in hell for murdering my daughter." She stood and followed after Bellamy back to camp in silence.

[page break]

Unsurprisingly no one had any issue with Murphy's banishment. Ari just wanted to put it all behind her and went up to the upper level of the drop ship with the others to see if Monty's radio would work.

"Will we be able to talk to them?" "No, more like Morse code." Anything was better than nothing she supposed. They would need help against the grounders, maybe she would get lucky and her old man had bit it. Then he wouldn't come down either way. "Want to do the honors?", Monty asked Jasper who stepped forward eagerly.

"That port right there," he indicated and Jasper followed his instructions obediently. There was a hissing noise as sparks flew up and smoke filled the air. "What happened?", Clarke asked anxiously. "It didn't work. I think we fried all the wristbands," Monty told her. With a small with Ari left from her spot in the doorway, hoping they wouldn't notice her. She wasn't up for their judgement tonight, maybe tomorrow.

She headed to her tent which seemed smaller and colder without Charlotte. Climbing into her bed she lay down and tried to sleep as the tears trickled from her eyes involuntarily. She had never felt so alone as she did in that moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ari was out by the fire just staring at it in silence when the shooting star flew across the sky. She glanced up at it as the others who noticed it made noises of awe. As it grew larger and more distinct, burning as it moved she realized it wasn't a shooting star. Others came from their tents to see what the hubbub was about.

Ari glanced over to see Bellamy zipping up his pants as he approached shirtless. It was obvious he had just gotten done fucking the two girls who emerged from his tent wrapped in blankets. Ari looked away unsure why that hurt her. Bellamy wasn't hers, she had no right to be hurt by him fucking the girls in camp. _But you want him to be yours._ "They're coming down to help us, alright now we can kick some grounder was." The voice shook her from her thoughts reminding her of the task at hand.

"Please tell me they sent down shampoo," one of Bellamy's sluts remarked hopefully. She sneered at the girl in disgust but said nothing. Her gaze shifted to Bellamy who looked at her guiltily, why she wasn't sure, and then looked away. They all stared up at the pod hopefully but Ari continued to watch Bellamy. She saw the dread on his face and wondered what could have caused it.

[page break][bellamy]

"If we clear the ridge it's probably near the lake." Before Bellamy could respond O and Ari were entering the tent. "Everyone's ready," O assured him, certain that they would be leaving soon. "No one's going anywhere, not while it's dark out. Its not safe," Bellamy told them, eyes flicking over each of them.

"We head out at first light. Spread the word," he gave the order to his men who soon dispatched to do just that. He made to leave but was stopped by O. "Everyone for a hundred miles saw this thing come down. What if the grounders get to it first? Bell we need to go now." "I said we leave at first light," he told his sister authoritatively. With a huff the younger girl left the tent leaving he and Ari alone.

The short girl eyed him intelligently. "You're going to go after it yourself, aren't you?" Her question was soft enough for only him to hear and he was surprised that she knew him so well. He nodded slightly and was surprised once more at her response. "I'm coming with you. Meet me outside the camp." Before he could protest she was gone.

[page break][ari]

They were jogging through the woods when Bellamy slowed to a walk. "Why are you helping me?" She snorted defensively, walls going up. "Believe it or not, not everything is about you Bellamy." He raised an eyebrow, "Cut the shit Ari. Who don't you want following you down?" She stopped, turning to him. "I don't know why you suddenly think you can interrogate me but I don't need to help you. Keep that in mind."

She started forward once more only to be stopped by his hand on her elbow. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, I'm just curious. Why do you seem so eager to keep them from knowing we're alive?" She met his eyes briefly. "My father's up there." His face crumpled in confusion, "So?" She rolled her eyes, "Men. You never listen. Remember those 'pretty little scars' on my back? He gave them to me. I'm not too eager to see him again."

She started to jog again before he could say anything or give her his pity. That was worse than the receiving the scars, people looking at you like you were broken. Bellamy didn't say anything as they jogged together in silence. The silence didn't last long as Octavia's voice broke the silence. "Bellamy!"

"What are you doing?" "Go back to camp, it isn't safe," Bellamy protested. "You lied to everyone. You lied to me. You just want whatever's in that pod for yourself," Octavia told him. Bellamy shoved her roughly, "Just go home!" "You always want to play the big brother? Huh? The joke's on me, you're just a selfish dick." Ari kept out of it, standing off to the side silently.

"To protect you. Look, if the Ark finds out we're alive they'll come down. And when they do I'm dead." Both girls stared at him in confusion, unsure what he was talking about. "What did you do?" "I shot him. I shot Jaha," he told his sister quietly. "Why?"

"I found out they were sending you to earth. I couldn't let you go alone. Someone came to me with a deal. Do this, kill him and they would get me on the dropship. And I did it." His confession didn't phase Ari who had already killed once and hadn't exactly been a fan of Jaha. Octavia was another story.

Horror filled the teen's face. "You killed the Chancellor?" "He floated our mother. He locked you up. He deserved it." Disbelief colored Octavia's face, "I didn't ask for you to do that." Bellamy sagged in defeat. "You're right. I made the choice. This is on me. Whoever they sent down, I'll take care of it." Octavia didn't seem to hear him. "I didn't ask for any of this," shaking her head she turned and ran back the way she came.

The person in the pod was unconscious when they got there. Bellamy pulled out his knife and eyed the sleeping form for a moment. Ari lay a hand on his arm. "We don't have to kill them. Just take the radio." He nodded and cut it free. They hurried down to the river and he threw it in, albeit hesitantly. It was done.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Author's note: thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Some more background info on Ari, don't read if you don't like.

They were hurrying back in the direction of the camp when Clarke caught up to them. "Hey!" Bellamy glanced at her but she ignored Clarke. "Where is it?" She was now walking alongside them, between the two partners in crime. "Hey, princess. You taking a walk in the woods?"

This only seemed to infuriate Clarke as her face wrinkled in disbelief. "They're getting ready to kill three hundred people up there to save oxygen. And I can guarantee you it won't be council members. It'll be working people, your people." Before either could respond Bellamy was roughly shoved by Finn, who as usual had shown up with perfect timing.

"Bellamy! Where's the radio?" Bellamy shoved him back just as hard if not harder. "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Bellamy Blake? They're looking everywhere for you." Ari glanced at the unknown girl who had chimed in. "Shut up," Bellamy retorted. Ari moved closer, sensing a confrontation between the two.

"Looking for him, why?" Ari moved to stand by Bellamy, almost in front of him protectively. She may be small but she was mighty. "He shot Chancellor Jaha." They all turned to look at him except for Ari. She watched the trio in front of her warily. "That's why you took the wristbands," Clarke came to the realization.

Bellamy shifted nervously as the group moved in closer on them. "All that stuff about whatever the hell we want? You just care about saving your own skin." Ari saw red. "You need to back off. Now." She glared up at the puppy faced boy.

Finn rounded on her. "Why does it not surprise me you're in on this Ari? You follow him blindly, doesn't matter who gets hurt right?" He was shouting by the end and Bellamy was physically holding her back from hurting him. Before she could retort with some response, no doubt something witty and/or threatening, the unknown girl stepped in.

"Ari? As in Aria Winters? You're dad talks about you all the time in engineering. It doesn't surprise me all the stories about you are true. Once a murderer always a murderer right?" "Don't talk about my father. That man isn't worth the oxygen they're trying to save," she spat back at the olive skinned girl.

Bellamy grabbed Ari and led her away only to be cut off by the girl once more. "Hey shooter, where's my radio?" Bellamy stopped, "Get out of my damn way." "Where is it?" Ari rolled her eyes, "I should've let him kill you when I had the chance." Her brown eyes flickered to Ari. "Really? Well I'm right here."

Bellamy took the bait, grabbing the girl and slamming her into a tree nearby. The girl pulled a knife and pointed it directly at his face. "Where's my damn radio?" Clarke intervened, "Okay, stop it." Bellamy pushed away from her, beginning to walk once more.

"Jaha deserved to die, you all know that." "Yeah he's not my favorite person," the girl called out, "but he's not dead." Shock was clear on Bellamy's face, "What?" The girl scoffed, "You're a lousy shot."

Clarke strode forward her intent clear. "Bellamy don't you see what this means? You're not a murderer." _But I am._ "You've always done what you had to do to protect your sister. That's who you are. And you can do it again by protecting three hundred of your people. Where's the radio?"

Bellamy glanced at Clarke, remorse on his face. "It's too late."

[page break]

Ari straightened as Finn left after speaking with Clarke. "You slept with him." Clarke glanced at her in shock, checking to make sure no one heard. Then her eyes narrowed. "Don't talk to me as if we're friends Ari." Ari snorted, "Wasn't aware we ever were Clarke." The blonde girl shook her head vehemently. "You made me think we were. But you were acting the whole time, lying to us."

Annoyance surged through the small girl. "What the hell was I supposed to say, Clarke? Oh hey you know we can't be friends cause I murdered a guy when I was thirteen? Yeah that conversation would have gone real swell." Clarke pursed her lips, "Why?" Ari's brows crumpled. "What?"

"Why did you kill him?" She shook her head, "That's not your concern." Clarke stepped closer, "I'm not stupid. I've seen the way you care about everyone. The way you saved my life when we were rescuing Jasper. Or the way you saved Bellamy's or Octavia's. You didn't just decide to kill him one day. So what did he do to you?"

She glanced at the blonde for one long tense moment. "He violated me." She walked away before pity overcame the girl's features, before she said she was sorry. Words couldn't fix what he had done. Rape had never been a strong enough word. It was cold, unemotional. It didn't cover the aftermath, the shame that came with being a victim.

"Hey! I found it!" She followed the distant cries to where everyone was gathering around Raven. She plucked bits and pieces of plants from the radio and flicked them away. "Can you fix it?", Clarke asked anxiously. "I don't know. It'll take half the day to dry out the components and see what's broken." "Like I said, it's too late," Bellamy added.

"Do you have any idea what you did? Do you even care?" Clarke was in his face now, shouting up at him angrily. "You asked me to help. I helped," he told her calmly. "Three hundred people are going to die today because of you," she replied, glancing between Ari and Bellamy.

"Hold up," everyone glanced at Raven as she spoke up, "We don't have to talk to the Ark, we just have to let them know we're down here. Right?" Finn nodded, "Yeah, but how do we do that with no radio?" Raven only smiled.

[page break]

Some cheered as the rockets launched, others watched on in hopeful vigilance. Ari was silent from where she stood at the back, having done her best to build the rockets. She had had her reasons for not wanting the Ark to come down but she didn't want three hundred people to die. She could deal with her father herself.

She wasn't sure when Bellamy sidled up next to her but suddenly he was there. The lights of the flares lit his face up purple and red, once again she realized just how beautiful Bellamy was. "Think they can see it from up there?" "I hope so." He glanced at her, "I know why you did it, to keep your father from coming down. Just know if he does…and he tries anything, I'll protect you."

"It doesn't matter. If they don't see it, I'll be responsible for the death of 320 people." Bellamy shook his head sadly, "Your sins are mine Ari. I was there, you just helped me." She nodded, "Let's agree to disagree." She turned to face him only to find him much closer than before. She glanced up at the rockets, "Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?"

He shook his head, "I wouldn't even know what to wish for." He looked over at her, leaning against the wall near her. "You?" Gathering her courage she turned so she was standing in front of him. He was more eye level now that he was leaning against the wall. He raised a brow at her in question.

For a moment she just studied him, the light sheen of sweat across his forehead. The way his curly hair was pushed back some by his hands. The way the flares lit up his warm brown eyes in red and purple. Then hesitantly she moved forward so that their chests just barely brushed. Licking her lips nervously she leaned in, stopping just short of his own. "This..," she answered finally in a whisper before she pressed her lips to his.

Author's note: this was probably a bad moment for a kiss but I had too, it just came out while writing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Author's note: thanks to all those who favorite, followed, and reviewed. Diamond girl yours made me laugh thanks for that!

Ari was lying in her tent flat on her back, fingers rubbing lightly over her lips. She had what must have been the stupidest grin on her face. She had kissed Bellamy. She had kissed him. Even better he had kissed her back. Her eyes shut as she replayed the events of earlier.

" _This," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his. It was just the lightest brush, a whisper of lips that barely counted. For a moment neither moved just savoring the feel of the other's lips against their own. Then almost hesitantly Bellamy's hand carded into her pale brown hair and held her against him. As if she were going anywhere._

 _Then both his hands were on her, one holding her hip firmly as if she might run away. His lips were gentle but firm against her own as he moved them in ways she hadn't thought possible. He pulled back planting a chaste kiss on her swollen lips once more before moving back to look at her._

 _When her eyes opened his were soft, looking at her as if he had never seen her before. "Wow..," his whisper made her laugh quietly. "Yeah. Wow." That was more than she had ever imagined her first kiss to be like._

"Octavia!" Bellamy's cries made her reopen her eyes and glance curiously at the opening of her tent. When he reached hers and saw she was awake he paused. "You're still up?" She nodded and clambered from the tent, "Why're you looking for Octavia?" "She's missing."

Ari nearly halted at the sudden fear she felt for the girl who was practically her sister. What if grounders had gotten her? She could be being tortured or strung up for bait at this very moment. She was nearly sick at the thoughts in her head, the images of Tavi, as she had come to call her, hurt or worse.

She caught up with Bellamy nearly groaning when she saw that Clarke was also awake. She hadn't heard Bellamy's question but she did hear Clarke's response. "Yeah, knowing that hundreds of people on the Ark could die makes it kinda hard to sleep." She had been avoiding Clarke since her confession for the very reason she had feared. The pity in Clarke's eyes as she looked over at her.

"Raven's flares will work," Bellamy reassured her, not noting the silent exchange between the girls. "A radio would have worked better." Bellamy paused, shame flashing across his features. One wouldn't know it if you didn't know Bellamy. "Have you seen Octavia?" Clarke shook her head, obviously confused. "No, it's Octavia. She's probably chasing butterflies." Anger spiked the girl at Clarke's response, Tavi wasn't some stupid little girl who chased butterflies all day. "Clarke, I checked the camp she's not here." "What are we waiting for? Let's go," Ari interjected and went to gather her gear.

[page break][bellamy]

"Everyone! Grab a weapon!" As the now awake camp gathered around he didn't have to yell, only project his voice. "Octavia's missing. We're not coming back without her." People began to nod and grab weapons. He approached Jasper and Clarke who was assuring him he didn't have to come. He was relieved that Jasper was coming, they needed very available person and he told them as much.

He turned to see Ari grabbing a smaller spear, more easy to wield with her short height and slender frame. He had mixed feelings about her coming. While he was glad she was helping to find Octavia he didn't want her to get hurt. He had an odd urge to protect her, as strong as he felt to protect Octavia. The kiss earlier had been unexpected, while he had begun to develop feelings for the tiny brunette he didn't quite realize it until she kissed him. That would all have to be put aside until they found Octavia though.

He turned to Clarke, "We need a tracker. Finn! Get out here!" When the boy didn't emerge from the tent he now shared with Raven he grew annoyed. Rolling his eyes he yelled for the boy once more, he must have picked up some of Ari's habits. He never used to roll his eyes. "Finn, we're leaving!"

They had begun to leave when everyone stopped. He wasn't sure who the first to notice the meteor shower was but soon everyone was saying how beautiful it was, oohing and aahing in awe. "It didn't work," Ari breathed out from beside him. He turned to look at her, brows drawn in with confusion. "They didn't see the flares," Raven added. "A meteor shower tells you that?" Ari shook her head sadly, turning to look at him with tears in her eyes. "It isn't a meteor shower, it's a funeral."

"Its hundreds of bodies being returned to the earth from the Ark. That's what it looks like from the other side," Clarke added on to her horrified sentence. "We did this," Ari whispered. Without blinking he gripped her hand in his, engulfing it with his much larger one. He gave her a small comforting squeeze which she returned. "They didn't get our message," Clarke said.

He let go of Ari's hand as Raven rushed forward, hitting his chest hard. He pushed Ari behind him as Raven shouted at him. "This is all because of you two!" "I helped you find the radio," he spat at her angrily. "Yeah after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it," Raven yelled back now being physically restrained by Finn and Clarke. "Yeah they know," Clarke reassured her, glancing up at the two, "and now they have to live with it."

With one last glance at the rain of bodies in the sky he turned away. "All I know is my sister's out there. I'm gonna go find her. You coming or what?" Clarke nodded. He used Ari's words from earlier. "Then what're we waiting for? Move out!"

[page break][ari]

"Look! Over here!" The cry came from Mbege who had been one of Murphy's followers but turned into one of Bellamy's henchmen after Charlotte's murder. She brushed past him rudely, looking down at the ravine to see what he saw. She caught sight of what looked like a belt snagged on a bush. "Is it Octavia's?" She turned to Bellamy when he approached nearby. He didn't answer, instead calling for rope. He began to tie it around a bush and Ari grasped what he was trying to do. "What's the rope for?" Bellamy turned to Finn answering his question, "I'll need the rope to get back up."

He tossed the rope down the slope and grabbed it in his hand. Ari lined up behind him, grabbing the slack left behind in her hands. Bellamy turned to look at her over his shoulder questioningly. "What? She's my sister too." Without another word he began his ascent. They stopped at the bush and studied the belt.

Ari nodded, "It's hers." Bellamy called her sentence back up to the group, "We're going all the way down." Once at the bottom Ari noticed a few dark wet spots on a nearby rock. Taking the flashlight she knelt down and touched her fingers to it. When she held them up to the light her stomach sank. "Bell..," she whispered. He came over and knelt by her. She could see anger and fear on his face as he looked at the blood. "We'll find her," she promised him.

They were surprisingly followed by Jasper and then Finn. "Someone was here," Bellamy told them as he indicated to the footprints. "They're deeper going that way," Finn pointed out, "he was carrying her." "If they took her, she's alive. Like when they took me," Jasper chimed in. "Not really helping, Jazz." Ari stood and began to follow the prints, careful not to step in them.

Horror filled the faces of the teens as they stopped outside the edge of the forest. Skeletons in various stages of decay and age were strung all around, a clear warning not to enter. "I don't speak grounder, but I'm pretty sure this means keep out," Finn muttered ominously. Several teens abandoned ship at that moment, saying how crazy it was and how they would rather face the lake monster. "Go back of you want. My sister, my responsibility." Ari followed after him as he entered the forsaken forest. There was never any question of whether she would follow or not.

"I'd walk into hell to find her," Jasper told them as he caught up. "I think we just did," Ari smirked.

[page break]

"I got nothing. We lost it," Finn said as They traipsed through the mossy woods. "Keep looking," Bellamy ordered. Thinking she heard a crack Ari whirled around, spear ready. Seeing nothing she turned back slowly, eyes searching the forest. "Wandering aimlessly around the forest isn't the way to find your sister," Finn remarked rather hopelessly. "I'm not going back," Bellamy said angrily. "Hey, where's John?"

They all turned to look for him, argument forgotten as they realized he was missing. "I just saw him a second ago," Jasper whispered. "Spread out, he couldn't have gotten far." They all complied, searching silently for the missing boy. Suddenly something large and heavy fell to the ground. Startling Ari jerked before turning to it, a hand covering her mouth as she realized not what but rather who it was. John Mbege.

"They're using the trees," Ari whispered in horrified realization making the others look up at the canopy. "We shouldn't have crossed the border." "Now can we go back?" "There," Ari gestured to the figure far in the distance. "Another one," they all turned to look and find more surrounding them. "We should run," Finn urged. Bellamy nodded and they took off.

It was while they were running and they kept getting cut off by a grounder running across their path laterally that Ari realized what they were doing. "They're not chasing us. They're herding us," Ari said loud enough for Bellamy to hear. "Just keep running," He told her breathlessly. "I can't keep running much longer," Jasper yelled from the back of the group. "I'm not stopping for him!" Bellamy halted the small group, "I'm sick of running anyways."

"What're you doing?" "They know where she is," he told Finn. Upon seeing a grounder running straight for their group one girl panicked and ran in the opposite direction yelling for her friend Diggs. They took off after her, seeing the trap that Diggs had been killed with causing them to halt as Roma kept running. "They're leading us here, it's the only direction we could run," Jasper reiterated what Ari had just said. "So where did they go?" It was Ari who replied and spurred them into action. "After Roma."

It took them awhile to find her but it was Monroe who finally spotted her leaning up against a tree. "There she is. Roma?" Ari had a bad feeling about this, it didn't look like the girl was even breathing. It was Bellamy who approached her still form, followed slowly by the others who realized that she was not on fact leaning on a tree. She had been speared clean through her chest cavity, sticking her to the tree.

"They're playing with us," Finn whispered. Bellamy appeared not to have heard, closing Roma's eyes slowly. "She only came because of me," he whispered remorsefully. Ari didn't say anything, grabbing his hand and squeezing the way he had comforted her earlier. "They can kill us whenever they want," Finn continued, causing Jasper to look at him in panic.

"THEN THEY SHOULD GET IT OVER WITH! COME ON!" Ari had never wanted to hurt Jasper but she rushed over to him along with Finn, pushing the floppy haired boy aside and landing a good solid punch to Jasper's throat. Call it tough love but the boy needed to shut the fuck up and pronto. He wheezed and Ari leaned forward, pulling him down so he was eye level with her. "Shut the fuck up before you get us killed you idiot," she growled out at him.

It turned out to be in vain for grounders practically bled from the woods. "I hope you're happy now," she spat acidly as she let go of him. "They're coming," Monroe yelled obviously. They all crowded together in a circle and Ari grabbed Bellamy's hand one last time before they died. But instead of throwing a sharp deadly weapon at them the grounders stopped upon hearing a loud horn.

As they fled Bellamy muttered, "They're leaving?" Jasper who had apparently calmed down from his little mental break commented. "That horn, what does it mean?" Finn answered, "Acid fog." He began to pull a tarp from his bag hurriedly. "We have to run." Finn shook his head as he shook out the tarp, "There's no time."

[page break]

"How long are we supposed to wait?" It was Jasper who broke the tense silence beneath the crowded tarp. Ari was as far as possible from the others, tucked between Bellamy's legs which were raised in either side of her. He knew she disliked being touched, although he was an exception, and the tarp was too small without them being crammed together. She had wrapped one slender arm around his leg and the other held the hand wrapped around her midsection. At least if she died she would die happy, right?

"Will this even work?" "We'll find out," Finn answered Monroe. "No we won't," Bellamy said as he pushed back the tarp. "There's no fog," Ari said confused as she disentangled from Bellamy. "Maybe it was a false alarm," Finn commented. Ari glanced up and caught sight of a grounder running by rather obviously. She nudged Bell, "Look." "They're coming back."

"I think he's alone," whispered Jasper. "Now can we run?" It was obvious Monroe wanted to leave most desperately while the other four were still intent on finding Tavi. "I haven't found her. I'm going after him." "Yeah, then what?" "Catch him. Make him tell me where Octavia is. Then kill him." Ari got up as he did, following after him.

They followed him silently until he dropped through a hole in the ground. He lived underground, she hadn't expected that. Maybe a crazy tree house but not a cave in the ground. They entered the cave which was silent only to find the grounder unconscious and Octavia chained to the wall. "Bell?" "Octavia!" Bellamy rushed to his sister. Ari was close behind, stopping to study the grounder with Finn. "Get the key!" Bellamy did as his sister ordered and grabbed it to unshackle her.

As he was unchaining the younger Blake he called for Monroe to guard the entrance. As soon as she was free of her chains she launched herself at her brother. "You're okay, you're okay," he told her as he held her close. As soon as she pulled back she rushed for Ari who held the taller girl tightly. Tavi moved on to Jasper asking, "How did you find me?" "Followed him," he replied as he hugged her cheerfully.

"We should go. Now, before he wakes up," Tavi insisted. "He's not gonna wake up," Bell threatened ominously as he made his way towards the grounder. "Bellamy, stop. He didn't hurt me, let's just go." "They started this, Finn, move," he ordered the boy who was kneeling by the grounder, fingering his horn. "Fog horn," he muttered and Ari understood why there had been no fog. He had saved their lives.

While Finn was distracted with the horn she was still staring at the grounder, which was why she saw the knife coming. Shoved Finn hard out of the way she felt a harsh stabbing pain as the knife plunged into her side. Gasping she fell onto her back. There was a scuffle which she was vaguely aware of and then only darkness.

[page break][bellamy]

"Clarke! Somebody get Clarke!" His shouts didn't fall on deaf ears for as soon as people saw him carrying Ari they ran to get Clarke. Everyone held the girl in high esteem as she had been kind to them all at one point or another. Clarke came rushing out a frantic look on her face. "What's going on?" Panic flushed over her face as she caught sight of an unconscious Ari laying in his arms, knife sticking out of her bloodied chest. "Oh my god," she rushed to check her pulse. "She's alive!"

"Bellamy wouldn't let me take the knife out," Jasper warned, obviously questioning of it was a good idea. "No, that was a good call," she said as she glanced up at him. "Get her in the dropship, now!" Some tried to take her from him, assuming her was tired from carrying her. In truth she was very light and had barely winded him. _She needs to eat more._ He hoisted her up higher, out of reach and began to take her to the dropship.

The other members of the group, her friends began to fall into step with him. Suddenly he realized they were becoming his friends too. Finn spoke up. "She saved my life..I've been so horrible to her and she still saved my life." Bellamy grunted, "That's Ari for you." "Can you fix her?" "No, not me. I need my mother. I need to talk to her." Raven ran her hands through her hair in discouragement, "There's still no radio." "Raven, fix it. Go," he commanded.

Gently he lay her down on the makeshift cot for the sick that Clarke had set up. Seeing Octavia, Clarke turned to her. "Hey are you okay?" Octavia brushed her off. " Just worry about Ari." As she made to leave Bellamy grabbed her arm, "Hey. Hey. Why were you defending him?" "He saved my life. The spear that was meant for Roma-" "I saved your life. For all you know he kept you alive to use as bait for one of their traps!"

"No, I don't think so." Why couldn't she see how stupid it was to trust that damned grounder?" "You don't think O! That's the problem. They killed three of our people today! If you had let me kill him while I had the chance Ari wouldn't be dying-" "Stop it! Stop blaming me for your mistakes! What happened to Ari was your fault. I wanted to leave so if Ari dies that's on you!" He swallowed thickly, anger boiling in his veins. "Everything that's gone wrong is because of you! You got me locked up on the Ark, you wanted me to go to that stupid dance, you got Mom killed!"

She must have seen how low a blow that was because there was guilt in her eyes as she reached for him. He brushed her off with a bitter laugh and uttered the words she had always feared, the ones that he knew would tear her apart. That was what Bellamy did. He tore things apart. "Me? Mom was killed for having you. She's dead because you're alive. She made her choice but I never got to make mine. My life ended the day you were born."

He felt shame afterwards, seeing the broken look on her face. Shaking her head she made to leave the dropship but he stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" She scoffed, "You can't keep me locked up in here forever." Tearing her arm from his viselike grip she stormed off.

He turned and made his way over to where Ari lay, ignoring the shocked looks of his friends. Sitting on a stool beside her cot he leaned forward and rested his head on the edge of, gripping her hand for dear life. Then he cried silently without anyone knowing as his head was down. Because Bellamy Blake, the strong and fearless leader, did not cry.

Author's note: the scene with Jasper and Ari had me laughing the whole time I wrote it. Some #Bari in there, so cute they're becoming a couple. Also some feels between Bellamy and Octavia. And a twist on the sixth episode because I'm evil ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Author's note: thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I smile every time I read one of those from you guys. Some bonus point of views this chapter as Ari is still unconscious

Clarke's point of view:

She stared out at the storm as they struggled to tie down the tarp, never in any of her earth science books had she read about a thunderstorm so intense. Rain was always described as gentle, life giving and it could be. It could also be violent and damaging, it was as if the whole world was protesting what had happened to Ari. As if it were throwing a tantrum at her pain and her suffering.

"Come in Ark Station, this is Raven Reyes. Come in Ark Station," Raven pleaded desperately into the radio microphone. She approached, standing behind the stressed girl as others who were anxious about their parents did. "Calling Ark Station, this is Raven Reyes," she called, hopelessness filling her voice. "Are you sure you have the right frequency?" "Yeah I'm sure," she snapped at the nosy kid, who probably knew nothing about engineering whatsoever.

"Raven," Clarke warned. When the olive skinned girl looked up at her, she smiled encouragingly. "You can do this," as Raven turned back to the radio, convinced to make it work, Clarke strode over to Ari. She was pale, her skin slick with sweat as she twitched and groaned every now and again with pain. Clarke slowly removed the rag from around the stab wound in her side with a sickening squelch.

She could feel Raven's eyes on the girl, felt her debt that they both owed to her for saving the boy they loved. "Ark Station, please come in. I'm on the ground with the hundred," she pleaded loudly. Her voice dropped to a whisper as she met Clarke's eyes, "We need you."

Raven's point of view:

Raven Reyes did not cry. She hadn't cried when she was born or so she was told, they had been afraid she was stillborn she was so quiet. She hadn't cried when her mother struck her or when her belly clenched in pain with hunger as her mother drunk herself into a stupor. She hadn't cried when she fell and broke her wrist at the age of five or when she lost her first tooth in a fight. She hadn't cried when the kids at school picked on her for having raggedy clothes, even more worn than usual. She hadn't cried when coming down to earth or when her mom died. She hadn't even cried when she found out Finn cheated on her.

Looking at Ari she felt as if she could cry. She almost did several times just glancing at her still form, knife sticking haphazardly from her chest in a sickening way. She nearly cried for this girl whom she barely knew, out of frustration at not being able to save her life. "Come in Ark Station, this is Raven Reyes. The one hundred are alive," she pleaded, running a hand through her hair, "Can anyone hear me?"

"This is a restricted channel. Who is this?" She had never felt such relief. "Please identify yourself." "This is Raven Reyes. I'm from Mecha Station. I'm radioing from the ground," she stuttered out as Clarke and several others rushed over. "The hundred are alive," she heard people behind her beginning to whisper joyfully, now that their parents knew they were alive. "Please you need to get Dr. Abby Griffin. Dr. Abby Griffin, now."

"Raven, are you there?" It was Abby's voice she heard but not she who answered, rather it was Clarke. "Mom?" "Clarke?" She could hear the woman's voice break but the two could have picked a better time for their little reunion.

Clarke's point of view:

"Mom, I need your help. One of our people was stabbed by a grounder," she told her, pushing aside the betrayal and the anger she felt for her mother. _Hurry up and save the world as Raven says._ "Clarke, this is the Chancellor. Are you saying there are survivors?" Clarke nodded anxiously, they had no time for this! Ari was dying before her very eyes and she couldn't save her. "Yes, the ground is survivable. We're not alone," she answered him somewhat impatiently.

"Mom, she's dying. The knife's still in her chest," she urged. "Clarke, is my son with you?" Eyes flicked to her as she shook her head sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry," she began, "Wells is…Wells is dead." Silence. "Clarke, I'm gonna walk you through it step by step," her mother began as the words began to crackle and break up to where she couldn't understand. "Raven what is it?" "It's not the radio, it's the storm," she answered, shaking her head in frustration.

Octavia's point of view:

She rushed into the dropship, ignoring the pain in her leg that came with running or the fact that she was dripping wet. She was careful not to spill a single drop of the precious liquor as she ran, it meant the life and death of her friend. Saving Ari from the knife wound was useless if she died of infection. Passing off the canisters to Clarke she waited for the blonde's approval.

"Monty's moonshine," she asked, rubbing her nose after smelling it. "I'm pretty sure no germ could survive it," she pointed out. "The storm's getting worse. Monroe close the doors," Clarke ordered. "We still got people out there," she protested. Octavia glanced up from sterilizing the supplies. "Jasper, Monty, and Finn are still out there. So is Bellamy," she was surprised he had even left Ari's side.

"They're gonna have to wait it out," people were beginning to catch cold, and things were getting damp. They didn't need an outbreak of flu on top of everything. Raven came rushing up, holding up a sterilized needle. "One suture needle." Clarke took it carefully, "Good, we still need something to close the wound up with." Octavia remembered the wire she had used for the tents. "There's some wire on the upper level. I used it for the tents." "Good, go get it," Clarke ordered.

"Stay away from the blue wires. I hooked them to the solar cells in the roof. That means they're hot, you go that?" She rolled her eyes, a habit she had picked up from Ari. "Yeah, I got it." She prayed once more that Ari made it, who else would rub off their sarcasm onto her?

Bellamy's point of view:

"Hey they're back!" They strode into the dropship, he in the lead. "Bellamy," she heard Octavia cry in shock as she caught sight of the grounder who had trapped her propped up between the two men behind him. "The hell are you doing?" He glanced at Ari, "Time to get some answers." "Oh, you mean revenge?"

"Go. Take him upstairs," he ignored Octavia's protests. "Bellamy, she's right," Clarke approached him but was interrupted by the radio. "Clarke, we're ready." The signal was crackly and broken but they were communicating with the Ark. "Look, this is not who we are," she said lowly. "Clarke," intoned the voice from the radio. With one last glance at it he turned. "It is now."

Clarke's point of view:

"Okay, the blade is at a sharp upwards angle between the fifth and sixth rib," she informed her mother, hands still held up so that they wouldn't get contaminated before performing surgery on Ari. "How deep?" "Well, I can't tell how deep it goes," she answered in frustration. "That's alright, just don't remove the knife yet," her mother warned. "Sterilize your hands," she told Raven as she passed her the can of alcohol.

Raven took a gulp of it to calm her nerves before pouring it over her hands. When a fight broke lose between two of the campers Clarke swore loudly. "Clear the room," she told Raven. "Alright, everyone, upstairs now!" Raven began to herd them up the stairs as Clarke felt Ari's flushed yet clammy chest.

"She feels a little warm," she called to her mother anxiously. "That's alright, fever sometimes accompanies the trauma. Clarke, I need you to tell me of there's any fluid leaking from the wound." Leaning forward she scrutinized the small woman's slowly moving side. "Uhh no," she answered. "The pleurae membrane is still intact. That's good, that's actually really good. She got lucky." "Hear that? You got lucky," she told the unconscious girl somewhat relieved.

Finn's point of view

He stood off to the side as they began to tie up the grounder, flinching in surprise when he suddenly jerked awake. He began to breathe heavily and pull on his restraints, eyes wheeling in panic as he searched the room. "He's awake, he's awake," cried the guys tying him up as they moved back some in fear.

"Tie him tighter. The last thing we need is this bastard getting free because of you idiots' mistakes," Bellamy said as he gestured to them with the knife he was examining. The grounder calmed, eyes locked on someone coming up the ladder. Finn turned to see Octavia, eyebrows crumpling in confusion as he looked between the two who were oblivious to everyone's stares. Bellamy wasn't however as he moved to block Octavia's path, "Get out of here, Octavia."

"I told you, he was protecting me. You didn't have to do this," she told him quietly, unaware that they could all hear her. "This isn't about you, I did this for all of us." "You did that for all of us?" She gestured to the bloodied, beaten grounder. "No. I did that for Ari. And Jasper, and Diggs, and Roma, and John-" She cut him off, "That wasn't even him-" He returned the favor, "You don't know that! He stabbed Ari, you were there! We need to know what we're up against, how many there are of them and why they're killing us. And he's gonna tell me," he said ominously.

"No, Bellamy, please," she pleaded, grabbing his arm. He shook her off, "Miller. Miller, get her out of here." "I was there-hey! Hey! Get off me!" She fought against them, yanking herself from their grip as Finn watched the grounder struggle, leaning around Bellamy to watch her anxiously. Octavia limped slightly as she walked to the ladder, pausing to look at them. Her eyes stopped on him. "Finn?"

He shook his head sadly. "He was going to kill me Octavia. Ari saved me, he held you hostage. I'm supposed to just let him walk free?" She shook her head angrily, "I don't even think he speaks English." She left angrily, slamming the hatch shut.

Clarke's point of view:

"Okay, Clarke, firm grip on the knife. You're going to need to angle the knife upwards to the left, very slightly." She gulped anxiously, "How very slightly?" Panic surged through her as the signal broke up, "What was that? You dropped out." "Clarke, three millimeters. You got that? Three millimeters." "Yeah I got it. Here it goes," she said nervously as she leaned forward. "Steady hand Clarke. You've assisted me on cardiovascular procedures easier than this. Once you get the knife out the hardest part is over."

Waiting for the ship to stop shaking she gripped the knife handle as Raven bent over Ari's small form. "Alright, extracting now." She had only barely begun to remove the knife when Raven called out. "She's waking up!" Clarke halted her motions looking up at Ari who was groaning in pain as she blinked up at the ceiling, subconsciously trying to move away from the pain.

"Ari, I'm trying to get the knife out of you." "Good plan," the girl huffed, sarcastic even in pain. "You can't move, you got it?" She nodded heavily as she gripped the table. Clarke began to remove it slowly once more, "Almost out." She let out a scream of pain between her clenched teeth, face red as Clarke continued to remove the sharp weapon. When a sudden jolt to the ship, the hardest one yet, knocked her off her feet she accidentally ripped the knife from Ari's side as the injured girl toppled off the cot. Rushing to see if she was alright, Clarke froze for a moment as she stared down at Ari's still form.

Then miraculously she half sat up, one hand covering the stab wound as she blinked dazedly up at Clarke. She was vaguely aware of her mother's voice in the background but she was too busy hugging the girl that has become her friend in such a short time, against all her morals. "It's out. She did it," she heard Raven telling her mother and felt a small surge of pride. She'd done it. She'd saved Ari.

Bellamy's point of view:

"We're going to try this one more time. What's your name? Where's your camp? How many of you are there?" Nothing but stoic silence from the grounder man who was infatuated with his sister. "Hey, check it out," Miller called. Bellamy and the others crowded around him as he held up a small metal case with different vials of plant mixtures. "What is all this stuff?" "Who the hell knows with these people," he said as he picked up a leather bound journal and began to unwrap it. The grounder jerked on his chains, making a grunting noise of displeasure. "I think we found something he doesn't want us to see, Miller," he taunted as he opened it up.

"These aren't bad," he said as he flicked through charcoal drawings of landscapes, people who were unfamiliar to him, stopping on someone who was. He stared up at the grounder, clenching his jaw in anger as the others stared down at the drawing of Octavia in his hand. Flipping away from it he came across a drawing that was bookmarked with a feather. "It's our camp," he gestured to the tally marks some of which were crossed out, "I bet if you count them all they add up to 102. Ten are crossed out, that's how many people we've lost." He strode over to the grounder slowly, who now refused to look at him. "They've been watching us ever since we got here."

Clarke's point of view:

She clipped the wiring that held shut the wound in Ari's side. "Okay, I'm done." "Good. Do you have anything to cover the wound?" She shook her head, "We'll make do. We always do." "Should she be this pale? Or this warm?" Her mother answered Raven's curious questions easily. "She's lost a lot of blood. If she's anywhere near as tough as you, she'll be fine." Clarke rolled her eyes, something she had picked up from Ari.

She reached out and felt Ari's chest lightly with the back of her hand. "Wait no mom she's feverish. And her breathing's uneven," she told her panickedly, starting to rise from her stool. "You need to give her time to recover. Let me know if she gets any worse," her mother warned, "but I think she might just be out of the woods." Clarke huffed, unable to take her mother's happy go lucky attitude any longer, "Yeah. Well down here there's nothing but woods." Rubbing her forehead in stress she got up. "I need a break."

"Clarke, Clarke wait! Raven, could you give us a few minutes?" Raven nodded, turning to leave as Clarke began to protest. "No, stay with Ari."

Bellamy's point of view:

"What the hell is that?" The question made him glance over at the drawing of some creature. "Friend of yours?" The grounder didn't answer his question, dark eyes flicking up to stare at him emotionlessly. The hatch opened and they all turned to see who had the nerve to enter when Bellamy had ordered them out. None other than the Ark's princess appeared.

One of his men moved to intercept her to which she growled out, "Get the hell out of my way." "Its okay, let her through," Bellamy reassured. Clarke smirked at the boy before pushing past him. She stopped short as she stared at the grounder, horror on her face. "Well if he didn't hate us, he will now," she bit out angrily at Bellamy.

Grabbing her wrist he pulled her away. "Who cares? How's Ari?" She shook her head, "Alive. His people will care. How long will it take for them to figure out he's here? What happens when they come looking for him? They will Bellamy." He didn't give two shits about the grounder, his main focus was Ari. But she had a point. "Relax, Princess. No one saw us take him. He was chained up in the cave the entire time. And thanks to the storm we didn't see a single soul on the way back."

"His people are already killing us," he told her as he flipped open the journal to the tally mark page, thrusting it into her hands, "How many more of our people have to die before you realize we're fighting a war?" Clarke shook her head, "We're not soldiers, Bellamy. Look at him. We can't win." "You're right, we can't. If we don't fight."

They were interrupted by Finn's panicked voice, who must have left to join Raven as she watched over Ari. "Clarke, she's seizing!" Panic gripped him, what was going on down there? Before she could stop him, he was scrambling down the ladder. Ari was lying on top of the cot in her bra, clammy skin trembling as she jerked unnaturally. Finn was obviously panicked, "I don't know what happened. She was fine and then she started-"

Clarke cut him off, "Get my mother on the radio now!" Bellamy grabbed her hand, wondering if she would even notice as she jerked and flopped around. "Raven, now!" "The radio's dead, interference with the storm," she said as she ran a hand through her hair in dismay. Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Ari's gonna be okay, right?" No one answered because no one knew. Bellamy glanced up at Clarke as she moved to examine their friend. "Please, don't let her die."

Clarke's point of view:

As Ari's shaking form stilled she sighed visibly in relief, although what happened next was not a better indicator. White foam bubbled up in Ari's mouth and rolled down her cheek. "Okay, it stopped. Help me get her on her side," she told Bellamy who had refused to move, watching her unblinkingly. "Bellamy, now. She has fluid in her lungs, she could choke." He quickly complied, seeming to break out of his shocked stupor.

Feeling Ari's flushed skin which still gave a telltale jerk spasmodically every now and again, she found it to be overheated. "Oh god, she's burning up!" "Fluid in her lungs, does that mean the knife hit something?" She didn't bother turning to answer Finn's questions as she was beginning to panic, "No this isn't blood. This is something else."

"I did everything she told me. Where have I seen this before? Shortness of breath, fever, seizing.." She trailed off her friends listening intently as she tried to assess what it could be when it hit her. Poison. "It's poison!" "Clarke, you sterilized everything. I watched you do it," Raven protested from Finn's arms. She noticed Bellamy's eyes follow her own to the bloodied knife. "Not everything."

Bellamy's point of view:

Bellamy snatched the knife from the tray, "Watch her for me." Clambering up the ladder angrily with Clarke on his heels he banged on the locked hatch door. "Open up, it's Bellamy." Storming into the room he stopped before the grounder, holding up the knife coated in Ari's blood. "What's on this?"

There were some questions behind him but he didn't bother answering, leaving that to Clarke. "He poisoned the blade." "What is it? You knew that Ari was going to die this whole time, no matter what we did. What is it? Is there an antidote?" Clarke was practically screaming as she shouted the questions in the grounder's face angrily.

"Clarke, he doesn't understand you," Octavia warned from where she had followed them into the hatch. A sudden realization hit Bellamy. "The vials," he exclaimed, scrambling to get them. He tossed the knife aside with a dull thunk as he passed the metal case to Clarke.

"You'd have to be stupid to carry a poison around this long without an antidote." Her fingers fumbled through the small glass vials as she searched, panting slightly in agitation. "Which one?" The question was directed at the grounder as she shouted it angrily. "Answer the question!" Octavia attempted to soften his bellow, "Show us? Please?" "Our friend is dying down there and you can stop that," Clarke pleaded.

The grounder said nothing, blinking at the slowly in agonizing silence. Rage surged through him as he stepped forward to hit him. "I'll make him show us," he was stopped by Octavia who latched onto his arm. "Bellamy no!" He whirled on her, "He wants Ari to die! Why can't you see that? Do you want to lose her?" Octavia turned to Clarke pleadingly, "Clarke, you even said it yourself. This is not who we are. He was protecting me, he saved my life!"

"We're talking about Ari's life!" Clarke's eyes flickered between the two siblings as they shouted back and forth. Finally they landed on Bellamy, "Do it."

Octavia's point of view:

Miller and the other fuckface tried to push her back down the ladder as she protested but she fought them off. "Just tell us!" The grounder still didn't answer, his eyes locked on her resolutely. She pleaded at him silently with her eyes and received a minute shake of the head in response. Did she want Air to die? Of course not. Did she want the grounder man she felt such a connection with to be tortured? Also no.

She watched, petrified as Bellamy cut away a seatbelt from one of the seats before removing the grounder's shirt. "You're gonna show us the antidote, or you're gonna wish you had," he warned as he finished removing it. "Bellamy, no. Please," she pleaded once more as he got ready to hit him with the seatbelt. She covered her mouth with her hand as the first blow came down on his smooth, chocolate colored skin.

After a second hit, Clarke stopped him. She fell to her knees moving the bottles of plant matter around, "Please. Which one's the antidote?" "Just tell them," Octavia said desperately as tears gathered in her eyes. He only stared at her in defiance, refusing to answer. Bellamy lay a hand on Clarke's shoulder, urging her out of the way. And the torture resumed.

Finn's point of view:

Ari looked so still, so pale. "This is all my fault," he whispered. Raven stepped over to him, "Hey, what happened is not your fault." "I've been so horrible to her, telling her how awful she is. I just kept jabbing at the fact that she was arrested for murder. I didn't even bother listening to her side of it, none of us did. We were all ready to just hate her for it, even Octavia."

Raven's brows furrowed, "So, what changed?" "Clarke said she had told her why she had done it. She wouldn't give us details but she said we could trust her. That she had a good reason for it," Finn explained. Raven's eyes wandered to the unconscious girl, "You don't think she was-" She was cut off as Ari began to seize rather violently. "Clarke, she's getting worse," Finn called, loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Suddenly his friend had gone stock still, her shallow erratic breathing stopping altogether. Finn and Raven lurched up just as she wheezed violently, sputtering as she began to breathe once more. Raven rushed up the ladder, "Watch her!" Finn turned back to Ari anxiously, "If you make it through this, I'll make it up to you."

Raven's point of view:

"What's taking so long? She stopped breathing," Raven called as she entered the room. Bellamy rushed for the ladder, "What?!" Raven pushed him back as she rolled her eyes, something she had picked up from Ari, "She started again but she might not next time." "He won't answer any of our questions," Clarke told her. Glancing at the grounder angrily, who now had a garrote sticking out of his hand, she rushed for the wiring within the hatch she had rigged up a few days prior.

"Wanna bet?" She yanked hard on the blue wires, ripping them from the wall. The grounder who had probably never experienced electricity before, tried to move away grunting in fear. "What are you doing?" "Showing him something new," she answered Bellamy as she sparked the wires together.

"Which one is it?" She shouted in between shock sessions that caused him to shake as violently as Ari had. He hyperventilated, glancing at Octavia in between sessions. His screams of pain echoed through the dropship and the lights hummed as they wavered in and out.

Octavia's point of view:

No one saw her scramble for the knife still lying in the floor. "No more!" They turned to her and Bellamy looked as if he wanted to throttle her. "He's letting Ari die," he roared. Tears streamed down her face as she drug the knife down her arm, grimacing at the deep burning pain. "Octavia, no," pleaded Bellamy.

She brushed him aside as she approached the grounder who had lurched on his chains, watching her with a distraught expression. "He won't let me die," she whispered as she fell to her knees. Using the knife tip she gestured to the bottle in the middle, "This one?" For a moment he didn't answer and fear gripped her. Had she imagined their connection? Desperately she gestured to another, "This one, huh?"

Finally using his head he craned it at the far left, she grabbed the vial, holding it up. "This one?" He glanced at the others before sagging in defeat. Slowly he nodded, his eyes locked on her sadly. She passed the vial to Clarke who thanked her before rushing off.

Worry consumed her as she stared up at her grounder who had closed his eyes, no doubt in immense pain. She began to wrap a rag around the cut on her arm as she got up. When she felt Bellamy's hand on her shoulder she jerked away. "Don't touch me!" Her grounder had reopened his eyes and she knew she couldn't have imagined the connection between them, the warmth, even if she had wanted to.

Clarke's point of view:

Clarke gave Ari half the vial, saving the other half for Octavia. "How do we know if it works?" Clarke answered the question easily, "We'll know when she wakes up. She'll need water when she wakes up though. You mind?" Bellamy shook his head, leaving to get it for her. She stared down at Ari for a moment, guilt overcoming her. "I'm so sorry I acted that way, Ari. You're not just some killer, you're my friend. Please don't die," crying she laid her head on Ari's shoulder.

She was interrupted by the sound of her mother's voice. "Clarke? Can you hear me?" Sniffling, she sat up as she wiped away her tears. "I'm here," she answered shakily. "The storm's passing. How's Ari doing?" "I think she's going to be okay," she called to the radio as she wiped away a few remnant tears. "Well that's mostly thanks to you. I'm so proud of you. Clarke, your father would be so proud of you," her mother said, voice breaking slightly.

Anger filled her as she got up and strode to the radio. "Don't. Talk about him." "Clarke? Baby, I know something else is wrong. Please tell me what it is," her mother replied questioningly. Sobs racked from her body as a new set of tears began to fall. "Dad's dead because of you. I know it. Wells told me everything before he.." She had to stop as she began to sob too hard to be understood.

"He let me believe he did it so I would hate him, instead of you," she could hear her mother crying from the other side of the radio but at this point she didn't care. "Clarke. Clarke I want you to listen to me. That was never supposed to happen. Jaha was supposed to talk him out of it-" She cut her off, "Oh, I am done listening to you!" She cut the radio off angrily, collapsing on the stool beside Ari where her sobs began anew.

Octavia's point of view:

She came up the ladder only to find Clarke wringing out a rag as she tended to her grounder's wounds. Clarke reached out with the wet rag to wash the stab wound on his hand only for him to continuously pull his clenched hand away. "Hey, I need to clean this," she told him soothingly. She tried once more only to be rebuffed.

"Let me try," Octavia suggested, taking the rag as she moved closer. Clarke hovered as Octavia stared up into the warm dark eyes of her grounder. She felt dwarfed next to his tall frame but not intimidated. She felt..safe. Hesitantly she took his hand in her own waiting as he slowly unfurled it, eyes on her the whole time. She began to dab at the wound gently, washing away the blood.

Clarke, of course, ruined the moment. "I never wanted to hurt him, you have to know that Octavia. I just wanted to save Ari." She didn't glance up form her task, "For the record, you didn't save Ari. That was me. But whatever you want to tell yourself to feel better." She seemed to get the hint for she soon left, leaving the two alone.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him as she washed the blood from hand. "You saved my life, and look. Look at the thanks you get." She couldn't look him in the eyes this close, it was too intimate. That didn't mean she couldn't feel his eyes on her however. "I never wanted any of this to happen to you," she looked him in the eyes now, trying to convey her sincerity.

Gently he wound his much larger hand around hers when she returned to cleaning his hand. She stopped, keeping her hand in his as she turned her head to stare at him, eyebrows pulling in slightly. He swallowed thickly and then his lips parted. "Thank…you," he whispered. Miller of course had to choose that moment to wake up.

"Hey. Hey, did he say something?" Octavia turned back around to cleaning his wounds, "No." "You know your brother doesn't like you up here, Octavia. Come on, let's go." She continued on, her eyes flickering up to her grounder's, unwilling to go. Trying to buy time she wrung out the rag before carefully replacing it in the bucket. She limped slowly over to the ladder, sending him one last glance before descending with a strange ache in her chest.

Bellamy's point of view:

His leg was bouncing anxiously from where he sat by Ari's bed, where he had sat all night. Clarke paced not too far off, glancing at her patient every few seconds. Suddenly with a slight cough the tiny girl raised her head. She lay it back down with a groan, blinking blearily at the ceiling. When he gave her cold hand a gentle squeeze, her head lolled to the side. She smiled up at him weakly, "Hey."

He grinned, "Hey there. How you feeling?" She groaned quietly, "Like I got stabbed." He laughed, happy to hear her voice even if she was being sarcastic. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?" She rolled her eyes, "Aye, aye, cap'n" And with that admittedly adorable remark she passed out for the second time in two days.

Author's note: I love how they all get the eye rolling from Ari. Anyways a little fluff at the end there for you!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Author's note: thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

The man swayed on his feet from his chains, eyes closed as he dozed. Bellamy glanced up at him from where he sat, wondering how they had come to this, what they were going to do with him now. He turned his head as Miller opened the hatch, appearing from below. "Did you talk to the Ark?" Miller nodded, "I just got done talking to John's dad, Digg's mom. I'm supposed to talk to Roma's parents later."

"Thanks for doing that. I owe you," he told him as Miller turned to look at the grounder who was beginning to wake up. "Telling all those people that their kids were killed by grounders, I just wish I could tell them we're getting justice." "We're not killing him," Bellamy argued. Miller pursed his lips in disagreement but nodded acceptingly all the same.

He grabbed a handful of food from one of the plates, striding over to the chained grounder as he did. "You were a lot scarier with all that face paint," he whispered before smearing the food on the grounder's face. He stood there for a moment, taking Miller's abuse. Then he jerked quickly, slamming his head into Miller's effectively knocking him unconscious.

[page break][ari]

Ari sat on the ground against a tent stake as Clarke spoke with Chancellor Jaha. "Tell us about the grounder, can he provide any insight to help us survive winter?" Ari snorted, last time she checked they weren't surviving winter, the hundred were. Clarke shook her head, ignoring Ari, "We're doing everything we can to prepare here. Gathering nuts and berries, curing meats, digging for roots. But the truth is we'll freeze before we starve."

Ari frowned at that thought. Octavia's tent had been ruined in the storm leading her to now bunk with Ari. They shared the nest like pile of parachute that Ari used as a bed but it wasn't thick enough for winter. Kane interrupted her train of thought, "We have good news on that front. According to civil defense plans before the war there's an emergency aid depot near the landing site. Here are the coordinates." Ari quickly scribbled them down in the dirt before her, memorizing the picture easily so she could reproduce it on paper.

"In addition to providing supplies it could also provide shelter for the hundred and the citizens coming down from the Ark," Jaha told them factually. Ari smirked, "And what makes you think it's intact?" "It was designed to withstand nuclear warfare," Kane argued back at her. "It's worth a shot," Clarke added.

"Chancellor, I have to object. Project Exodus is under way, the kids should sit tight in their camp until the first dropship launches," it was some blonde woman who interjected. "Even if all goes as planned the hundred would die of exposure before relief arrived," Jaha told her impatiently causing Ari to chuckle. "Trouble up in paradise?" No one answered her though.

"Could Clarke and I have a moment alone?" The council members filed out, "And I know there's a line of parents waiting to talk to their kids." His gaze shifted to Ari, "Starting with you Ms. Winters." She was floored, "Me?" They were both staring at her in confusion. "Yes, your father was very eager to get to speak with you," Jaha told her slowly, as if she might not understand.

"No! No, I don't want to speak to him," she practically shouted. Clarke's brows crumpled in concern, "Ari?" "Give-give my spot to someone else, I don't want it," she told them once more as she fled the tent, nearly crashing right into Bellamy.

"Uh hey," she tried to greet him nonchalantly. He didn't buy it. "What's wrong?" She shook her head, forcing a smile. "I'm great, stupendous actually, if you want to use one of Monty's words. Hey listen, they found a depot with supplies. I think Clarke and I are going to go look for it. I want you to come," she tried to distract him, thankfully it seemed to work. "Yeah, I'll come," he told her, "Go gather your supplies."

With a wide grin, as if he'd given her some present, she took off for her tent. She found Octavia inside sulking. She sighed quietly, sitting next to the youngest Blake on the bed. "I'm going on a mission with Bellamy," she began only to be interrupted by Octavia's pouty, "I don't care." She shushed her, "Just listen. Anyways, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, I'm going on a mission with Bellamy and Clarke. That means while everyone else is busy storing food, Bellamy and Clarke will be distracted. I can buy you enough time to get your grounder out."

Octavia blinked at her in surprise, "You would do that? You would help him?" Ari nodded, "I know how much he means to you, Tavi. I believe what you told me about him, how he saved us and you. He may have stabbed me but that doesn't mean he deserves to die," Ari told her honestly. The taller girl launched herself at Ari, engulfing her in an embrace, "You're amazing, you know, that?" Ari chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

She left the tent to find Bellamy stuffing food into his bag. "That's a lot of rations. You realize this is a day trip right?" "A lot could happen in a day," he replied eerily. "That wasn't ominous at all," she told him sarcastically. "Let's get a move on," he said as he pulled on his pack, heading to find Clarke with Ari on his heels. None of them noticed Dax following as they left.

[page break]

They climbed over the hill to find a lake surrounded by the ruins of some buildings scattered about, none looking promising. "The depot is around here somewhere," Clarke muttered, blue eyes scanning the landscape for a sign of it. "There's got to be a door," Bellamy told them as he too searched for it.

"Let's just split up. Cover more ground. Stay within shouting distance," Bellamy ordered. Clarke and Ari headed in opposite directions, unsurprisingly Ari was followed by Bellamy as she scanned the ground for a door. "You know the first dropship is coming down soon, pretty sure you can't avoid Jaha forever." "I can try," he replied tersely. "Maybe he'll be lenient?" "Look, I shot the man, Ari. He's not just gonna forgive and forget," he snapped.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning away from him. He sighed, "I'm sorry for being a dick." She nodded and they fell into silence. They had lapsed apart several feet when Ari's foot kicked something metal. Falling to her knees, she scrambled to remove the grass from it. Finding a metal door she grinned, "Hey guys! Over here, I found something!"

She struggled to pull it open, stopping when she felt pain in her side. "I think it's rusted shut," she told them. "Yeah, watch out," Bellamy warned before beating on the handle with his ax, breaking it off with a crunch. The three pulled it open with a loud creak.

They walked slowly down the slippery steps, Clarke turning on a flashlight to illuminate the cob webbed covered place. A sign in the hall read, Emergency Aid Depot #23. The whole place smelled musty and abandoned. "You really think this place hasn't been touched since the war?" Ari answered Bellamy's question, "A girl can dream."

The stairwell was even more gross, more cobwebs lining the railing and a decomposed skeleton lying on one of the landings. "A hell of a place to die," Bellamy commented as Ari shuddered, "I'll say." "So much for living down here, this place is disgusting," Clarke added her opinion to the conversation.

"Hey, I found some blankets!" Ari turned excitedly towards Clarke's find. "You excited about a couple of blankets?" "Shit, I am. It's cold as fuck at night," Ari answered Bellamy's question. "Well it is something," Clarke pointed out. "Well we could use something else. Like a canteen or a med kit or a decent freaking tent!" Bellamy slammed his hand down on the lid of a barrel angrily causing both girls to flinch.

He popped the lid off of one barrel to reveal murky, greyish water. Angrily he shouted and kicked the barrel over. Upon hearing the metal clanking noise Ari moved forward as Bellamy did. She glanced up at him when she noticed what the contents of the barrel were. Guns.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Author's note: thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Some dark stuff in this chapters, just warning you. Also her experience with the Jobi nuts is very similar to Bellamy's in the show but please don't hate on that, she's haunted by it too.

"Oh my god," Bellamy breathed out, causing Clarke to rush over questioningly. Her face froze as she stared down at his overjoyed one. These weren't toys. These were actual weapons, guns that could kill someone. This changed everything.

"This changes everything," Bellamy echoed her thoughts as he set up a target, a red cloth with an 'X' drawn onto it. "Ready to finally be a badass, Clarke?" Bellamy asked the question as he passed Ari a package of nuts, both snacking on them. The same nuts Clarke had been eating earlier as they were better fresh, most being stored to eat within the coming month while other foods that stored better were being saved for winter.

"I won't fight you on bringing guns to camp, I know we need them. Doesn't mean I have to like it," Clarke grumbled as she loaded the assault rifle. "The fact that they were packed in grease is the only reason they survived. This means we're not sitting ducks anymore, you need to learn how to do this," Bellamy urged as he sat by Ari, who he had deemed would learn next.

"So I just hold it on my shoulder?" Bellamy got up with a sigh, fixing her stance somewhat awkwardly. "You know what? Here, just watch and learn." He grabbed one of the rifles, setting it up against him in position before firing. Or trying to fire. The gun clicked uselessly as he pulled the trigger once more. Ari chortled, "Yeah thanks for the lesson, I'm learning so much under your tutelage." She laughed harder as he gave her the finger and Clarke rolled her eyes at their antics.

"My bullets are duds." "Excuses, excuses," Ari tutted playfully. "Try yours," he gestured to Clarke. Clarke took aim, firing and managing to hit the bottom corner of the target. She straightened slowly, her face awestruck. "That was amazing. Am I horrible for feeling that?" Bellamy shook his head, a wide grin on his face. "Try again."

"No, we shouldn't waste the ammunition." "You need to learn how to do this," Bellamy argued. "We need to talk about how we're going to keep guns at camp. Where we're going to keep them, who has access to them." Bellamy ignored her, beckoning Ari over to learn. She picked up on it quickly, her eyesight had always been good. It was steadying her unusually shaky hands that she had issue with. She frowned, she usually wasn't so unsteady.

Clarke chose that moment to strike up a conversation. "You left Miller in charge of the grounder. You must trust him," she perceived intuitively. Without looking at either of them, he responded. "You should keep him close, the others listen to him." Clarke didn't seem to pick up on it but Ari caught the emphasis on you, as in their group as a separate entity from him rather than being a part of it. "We should keep him close, not you? Bellamy what's going on? You've been acting weird all day," Ari said as she moved closer to him, concern on her face.

He wouldn't look at her, staring down at the gun in his hands as his jaw clenched. Realization seemed to dawn on them both at the same time, as Clarke glanced at his bag. "All those extra food rations, you're gonna run. That's why you agreed to come with us," Clarke clarified. Ari blinked in hurt, "You were just going to leave without telling me? Without saying goodbye? I would've thought a grounder got you, you asshole!" She shoved his chest angrily, barely moving him as he was much larger than she.

"I don't have a choice. The Ark's gonna be here soon," he tried to explain as he reached out for her. "So you were just gonna load up on supplies and go? Just leave Octavia behind?" "Octavia hates me, she'll be fine," he reasoned. Ari shook her head, "No she wouldn't. She would be crushed. I was her cellmate, I heard the way she talked about you." Guilt flashed across his features, hidden before Clarke could see it but Ari saw.

"I shot the Chancellor, they're going to kill me. Best case scenario they lock me up with the grounder for the rest of my life and there's no way in hell I'm giving Jaha the satisfaction. Keep practicing," he told them as he moved to storm out. Ari grabbed his arm, "Promise you're coming back." Her voice was quiet, broken. A soft look entered his eyes at her tone and he nodded, pulling her in to kiss her forehead. Clarke turned away to practice, giving them their moment. "I promise." Appeased, she nodded and he disentangled from her to leave.

She didn't know when the dizzy feeling began or the trembling of her hands increased tenfold, spreading through her whole body to make it shake like a leaf. She didn't know when she entered the hallway or where Clarke had gone. In her drug hazed mind she noticed none of it. The thick cloying smell of mold filled her nostrils as she stumbled through the damp halls, blinking heavily as she tried to upright herself from the wall.

" _Aria,"_ she froze at the singsong voice that echoed her name through the hall, dragging it out to where it was almost unrecognizable. Only one person had called her by her full name, had ever called out to her in that sickeningly sweet, slurred tone. She turned slowly, dreading what she may find.

Behind her, filling the small door frame, stood her father. "No…no. No, you're on the Ark," at first she didn't recognize the choked, horrified hush as her own voice, it was the voice of a scared child not the sarcastic, witty Ari who had left behind that version of herself. Or so she thought.

Her father strolled to her causally, looking exactly the same as the last time she had seen him. Worn, dirty clothes hung from his frame. Yellow teeth peeked from his mouth as he sneered at her, his clothes reeking of alcohol. He was as greasy and dirty as ever, the same look of hatred in his eyes as he stated down at her.

" _I heard about what you did, how my sweet innocent little daughter killed a man in cold blood."_ He put emphasis on his words, letting her know he didn't find her sweet or innocent in the least bit. She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "No, it wasn't cold blood."

" _It doesn't matter. You're a murderer, Aria."_ She bit her lip furiously, trying hard to keep the tears in. "No, he deserved it. He deserved everything he got," she told him as he smirked down at her. _"Tell that to him,"_ he turned his body to the side, revealing the guard in the doorway. The tears began to fall as she backed herself into the corner, "Stay away from me."

He strode towards her purposefully, _"What's the matter doll? Didn't you have fun last time? I did, even if I had to fight you some. That just makes it more interesting. I'll admit that crying though, it kinda turned me off. It was better after I knocked you unconscious."_ She yelped in fear as he reached out and touched the scar on her forehead, caused by him many years ago as he slammed her head into the metal floor of the Ark.

" _But it's not me you should be begging forgiveness from, it's them."_ Somehow she had wound up outside, drenched in the rain and slathered in mud. "Who?" He pointed behind her to the crowd of people who were circling her with malice in their dead eyes. _"The 320 souls you killed,"_ he spat. She shook her head, "No, I didn't know they would die." He sneered, _"Murderer."_ The others picked up his chant. _"Murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer…"_

She ran, limbs flailing as she tore through the brambles. She slid to a stop in a small clearing, turning frantically to find them all gathered around her. She fell to her knees and began to sob. The guard knelt before her, staring at her hatefully. "Please just kill me, I can't do this anymore. I can't fight."

With no words the vicious guard nodded to the victims gathered in droves around her and they closed in, still chanting. _"Murderer…murderer.."_ She closed her eyes, resigned to her fate.

" _Ari,"_ the soft feminine voice cut through, a voice she would know anywhere. She looked up to find the crowd dispersed, her mother kneeling before her. _"Ari, my little girl. All grown up,"_ her mother whispered, a soft smile on her face as tears streamed down her face. "Mom," she choked out, tackling the apparition in a hug. "Mom…I've done such horrible things. I _killed_ people," she sobbed into her mother's chest.

The woman turned her chin up gently to look at her. _"You have to let it go, Ari. You can't change what you've done. You just have to leave it behind and try to be better. Be good, Ari."_ She nodded slowly, staring up at her mother. "I'll be good."

She smiled kindly, " _Go._ _He_ _needs_ _you_." Her mother disappeared from her embrace, as if she had never been there. Following the commotion, she found Bellamy lying on the ground, just as slathered in mud as she seemed to be with Dax standing above him.

"Nothing personal," Dax told him as he cocked the gun, Bellamy reaching for something but coming up empty handed. She raised her own rifle, which she must have had with her the whole time. "Put it down, Dax," she addressed him causing him to whirl around to look at her. "You should have stayed out of the way, Ari. I knocked Clarke out but couldn't find you. I don't want to kill you. But here you are and Shumway said no witnesses."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. She kept her eyes on Dax as she asked Bellamy, "What the hell is he talking about?" "Shumway set the whole thing up. He gave me the gun to kill the Chancellor," he told her from where he had half sat up, hesitant to move as it might cause Dax to shoot. ""Walk away now and I won't kill you," Dax tried to negotiate.

"Put. It. Down," she stated slowly, as if he wouldn't understand. "Your choice," he remarked. In panic she pulled the trigger, moving in case he shot after he was hit. But he wasn't hit with a bullet, her gun only clicked in protest. She ducked behind the tree just in time as he fired, his gun not having the same problem. She tried frantically to get it in working order from behind the tree as the two brawled.

"Ah, fuck it," she muttered as she hurried around the tree with useless gun in hand. She raised it to smash the butt against Dax's head but he caught sight of her from the corner of his eye. Landing a hard elbow to her stomach, she fell to the ground wheezing. Sitting up as she clutched her abdomen she prayed that Bellamy wouldn't die. Luck seemed to be on her side as Bellamy stabbed him in the neck with a bullet as she kicked the gun from Dax's hand.

The boy fell back, gasping as he bled out. It didn't take long for him to die, bullet still wedged in his neck as blood trickled from his mouth. Gasping, Ari leaned against a tree trunk as she sat, Bellamy coming to join her. "You're okay," she breathed out. "No, I'm not." She opened her eyes at his protest, glancing over to find him with his face slack, slathered in blood and mud. Tears of self hatred filled his eyes as he stared down at his trembling hands. She had never seen him so vulnerable.

"If my mother knew what I had done, who I am…she raised me to be better. To be good. And all I do is hurt people. I'm a monster," he murmured brokenly. "Your sins are mine," she used his words from earlier, glancing over at him. "If you're a monster then so am I. I've got more blood on my hands than I do flesh. You weren't alone when you got rid of that radio," she reminded him.

"You saved my life today, and many other times before. I need you, we all need you. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have survived this place. I qf you want forgiveness I'll give that to you, you're forgiven. But you can't run Bellamy. You have to come back with me, you have to face it. We'll figure something out, I won't let them hurt you."

He nodded wearily, "Can we figure it out later?" With a chuckle she nodded, "Whenever you're ready." She leaned her head on his shoulder as she moved closer, pressing against him. He pressed a kiss into her hair and for a moment they let go of their responsibilities, their demons.

[page break]

After collecting Clarke who was clueless as to what had happened between Bellamy and Dax, the two having decided to fill her in later, they headed home. They entered the camp to find the grounder gone and people worrying anxiously over whether or not he would retaliate. "Let the grounders come," Bellamy called loudly, catching the campers attention. "We've been afraid of the grounders for too long, and why? Because of their knives and spears? Well I think it's time to stop being afraid of them." With a nod to the girls beside him they dropped the sacks of guns gently at their feet, revealing them to the campers who began to talk excitedly.

"These are guns not toys, okay? And when the guard comes down we have to be prepared to give them up," Clarke added reasonably, "But until then they're gonna help keep us safe." "Tomorrow we start training. And if the grounders come…we'll be ready for a fight," Ari said to them loudly, causing eyes to shift to her.

[page break]

"Mr. Blake. I've wanted to talk to you for some time," the Chancellor began until Ari interrupted. "Before you do, I'd like to talk to you." The Chancellor's eyes narrowed in suspicion but she carried on without permission, not waiting for him to protest.

"When you sent us down here, you sent us to die. But miraculously we survived. That's in large part because of him, because of Bellamy. He's one of us and he should be pardoned of his crimes just as we were." The Chancellor shook his head, "It's not that simple, Aria." Her teeth gritted at the name but she ignored it. "It is if you want to know who wants you dead."

He glanced down for a moment, seeming to ponder it. Finally he glanced up at Ari who quirked a brow questioningly at him. Then his eyes flicked to Bellamy who looked extremely nervous. "Bellamy Blake, you are hereby pardoned of your crimes." Bellamy grinned widely, sighing audibly in relief. "Now, tell me. Who gave you the gun?"

"Shumway."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Author's note: IMPORTANT. Now that school has started back up after spring break I will be updating my books every other day. One day I'll be updating this one, the next my other fanfic Everything that's broke. On weekends I will try to update daily, no promises though! Anyways I know I say it every chapter but I will keep saying it because I'm grateful. Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews, they make me smile every time I see a notification :)

Now without further ado, leggo!

"My friends this is a historic Unity Day. Every year we join together to celebrate the day the twelve stations formed the Ark. But this is the last year we do so aboard her, next year; on the ground." Applause erupted behind the Chancellor on the shaky camera as he smiled cordially at the crowd. _What a load of horseshit._ "Right," Miller called sarcastically, "After we did all the work? Somebody shut him up."

Ari called out from where she lay on a log, staring up at the sky. "You shut up, Miller!" There were some people here who actually wanted to watch, who were trying to spend Unity Day with their families. "No one's forcing you to watch," Raven added, sending a matching smirk his way. Finn sighed from where he sat near Ari's boot covered feet. "Oh God, there's two of them now."

Raven and Ari had become fast friends after the incident with the radio. Raven had come to understand why Ari had done it, though she didn't approve. The two girls were more alike than anyone would have thought possible and not everyone was happy about their close relationship, namely Finn. Ari smiled as she recalled the moment she had become Raven Reyes's closest female friend.

 _She heard the person coming long before they crashed into the small clearing, disturbing the peace. She stood from where she was redressing, jacket still in hand. Her hair hung damply from her head making goosebumps prickle her pale flesh. She gripped the small knife in her hand, ready to throw it at the person who tried to claim her life._

 _Raven pushed through the foliage noisily, practically stomping her feet as she walked. At the last moment, as the knife began to leave her hand, she shifted its momentum ever so slightly causing it to only nick the girl's forehead rather than splitting into it. Raven gasped, hand going to her bloodied forehead as her eyes flicked upwards at Ari._

 _The small woman shrugged apologetically, "Sorry. Thought you were a grounder." Her eyes narrowed in anger as she gestured to Ari. "Why the fuck did you throw a knife at me?" "You deaf? Thought you were a grounder," she snapped back just as angrily. "Why the fuck are you out in the woods?" "Bathing," she gestured at the pool of water she had found whilst looking for Jasper so long ago._

" _Why the fuck are you out in the woods?" Raven sighed, "Point taken." With a satisfied nod Ari turned to grab the jacket she had dropped. Hearing a horrified gasp Ari realized that Raven had seen her back. Whirling around she caught sight of the tears in the girls eyes, the way she placed a hand over her mouth in horror. Her brown eyes flicked up to meet Ari's green ones which had hardened into cool green emeralds._

" _Don't look at me like that," she spat. Raven ignored her, "What the hell happened to you? Is that why you killed the guard?" Her chin lifted dangerously, "No. I killed the guard because he stole something from me that wasn't his to take. This is unrelated." She jerked a thumb towards the thick red lines covering her back. "Who did it?" Ari ground her teeth, "Back off, Raven." The girl stepped forwards imploringly, "Please just tell me who did this? Why, what did you do to deserve that?"_

 _Ari leveled the other girl's eyes with a glare, "I was born."_

The two had become best friends, their attitudes being quite alike. Now she sniggered as Finn groaned about their friendship, sending Raven a wink as she nudged Finn off the log who sent her a mock glare. He brushed himself off, "I'm going to go find some real company since you want to be abusive." Ari stuck her tongue out playfully at him as he left, not missing that he went to talk to Clarke or Raven's angry glaring at the two.

"Monty strikes again! Call this batch Unity Juice," Jasper crowed as he exited the tent he and Monty shared, waving a cask of alcohol in the air. Several others began to crowd around for a taste of the liquor as they cheered for Monty.

Some still watched the pageant from the screen, smiling and commenting when they spotted family members on the camera. Just as the pageant was beginning a static, muffled boom echoed once over the speakers before it all went dead. The campers glanced at each other in fear and anxiousness as they were once more alone.

[page break]

Ari was sitting alone in the camp, perched on her log by the fire as she watched the children around her get drunk on moonshine. Some were happy drunks, laughing and joking, playing games as they danced about with their friends. Others were sad drunks, crying or staring blankly into a fire. Still there were angry drinks who swore and threw knives fumblingly at trees. They were the ones who reminded her of her father.

She started as someone suddenly plopped down next to her, munching loudly on an apple. She glanced over to find Bellamy snacking on said apple as he stared into the flames with her. "When I was a child I'd sit for hours, staring into open flame." Her brows furrowed in confusion at the odd statement, "What?" He glanced over at her, "The song you sang. The one about taming your demons. That was in there. That's what you've been doing all day."

She nodded in recognition of the song, remembering when she had sung it. Changing the subject, she asked, "Why haven't you tried to get me to drink?" She gestured to Clarke who was now throwing back liquor shots thanks to Bellamy's encouragement. He tossed the apple core into the fire before turning to look at her seriously. "Because you don't drink."

She sputtered in shock, "Excuse me?" He shook his head, "I don't mean it like that, Ari. You can drink if you want but I know you don't." Almost instinctively she felt herself grow defensive, wanting to hide the darker parts of her past. Ones that had influenced her and molded her into who she was. "What the hell would you know about it?"

"Don't. Don't do that stuff with me. You can act as tough as you like with the others but not me. I know you feel pain, I know you were effected by it. So don't get defensive when I bring it up," he told her solemnly, moving closer to pull her against him. She curled into his chest, giving in to the warmth he provided, the safety she felt with him. "You don't think I'm tough?"

He laughed heartily, "I think you're the strongest person I've ever met. But you can't be strong all the time." She smiled against his shirt, "How come you aren't getting drunk?" He shrugged as he traced circles on the back of her hand absentmindedly, "I didn't think you would like it. I know you don't like alcohol, I didn't want to upset you."

She glanced up at him, "How can you know so much about me? I never told you those things." He shrugged once more, "I pay attention. I remember that your dad used to drink a lot and you can't stand him." The unspoken statement was there, that Bellamy also knew he had given Ari her scars, usually when he was drunk. He held her a bit tighter as she squeezed his hand in reassurance, hoping he would just forget about it. He always got so angry whenever her father was brought up, angrier than Ari if that was possible.

The two were interrupted by a frantic Clarke who crouched down in front of them, causing them to separate some though Bellamy still held onto her hand. Clarke's eyes flicked down to their linked fingers and she swore the blonde smiled for the briefest of moments. "I need to talk to you two."

"Having fun yet, Princess?" Clarke sent him a look at his sarcastic question. "I'm being serious." "You always are. So talk," Ari said. Clarke rolled her eyes, "God you two are perfect for each other." Then losing all trace of joking she leaned forward, eyes darting around as if she expected to see someone eavesdropping.

"Finn set up a meeting with the grounders."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Author's note: thanks once again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was with my boyfriend and I had a bit of writer's block as was evidenced by my last, shitty chapter that was complete filler. Today's should be better.

All humor drained from both her face and Bellamy's. He detached himself from her, leaning forward to speak with Clarke in low tones as to not worry the drunken teens stumbling about. "I'm leaving to go talk to them," she argued upon seeing the disbelieving scorn on both their faces. "Because you figure impaling people with spears is code for 'let's be friends?'" Clarke glanced at Ari as she spoke, opening her mouth to respond. "Have you lost your damn mind?" It was Bellamy who responded, causing both girls to look at him though his eyes were locked on Clarke.

"I figure it's worth a shot. I mean, we do have to live with these people," Clarke said, shaking her head in defiance. "They'll probably gut you, string you up as bait," Ari reminded her, shaking her own head. "That's why I'm here," Clarke told her. The blonde turned to face Bellamy. "I want you to follow us."

Bellamy raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Does Finn know about this?" "Finn doesn't have to know," she interjected, tilting her chin up a fraction. "And Bellamy? Bring guns," Clarke told him as she stood, leaving the two to glance at each other before mutually moving away to gather their gear.

[page break]

"At least they're good for something," Bellamy muttered to Ari as they squatted, staring down at the hallucinogenic nuts. "Hey, sorry about bringing up Clarke earlier. That was awkward," Jasper told Raven as he once more brought up the blond girl. "Shut up," Raven sighed in exasperation. "Both of you shut up and keep your eyes open," Ari told them as she got to her feet and hurried on, following the trail left by the Ark's princess.

It was daylight by the time they reached the bridge, hiding in the foliage silently. Octavia was the first to appear, pacing nervously in the middle of the bridge. _That must be how they set it up._ Clarke and Finn appeared shortly after her, exchanging words they couldn't hear. Finally came the grounder that had stabbed Ari.

"What's Octavia doing here?" She felt a stab of sympathy towards her friend who had been so infatuated with the youngest Blake. Tavi was currently running down the bridge towards Lincoln before launching herself into his arms. She glanced upwards to see the displeased clench of Bellamy's jaw. "Oh," Jasper sighed. "I guess we know how he got away," Raven chimed in sarcastically with a smirk.

The couple on the bridge pulled back, Lincoln glaring at Clarke over the shorter woman's head. Clarke edged back nervously and Ari shifted her rifle, ready to shoot if he advanced on her. Seeing her nervous retreat, Finn reached out to grab her hand. Raven's jaw was the one who clenched now as she watched the interaction with envy brewing in her eyes.

Bellamy cocked his gun in readiness, raising it as Ari herself had done. Raven placed a hand on Ari's shoulder, causing her to flinch away unexpectedly. The move wasn't noticed by any except Bellamy who shifted closer to her, glancing down to check that she was okay. "Wait," Raven chirped, "Look!" The sounds of whinnying and hoof beats became noticeable as they watched eagerly.

"Oh my god, horses," breathed Ari as she watched the magnificent creatures trot onto the bridge, grounders atop them. Two were black, the third being chestnut in color. Ari soon got over her wonder at the beautiful creatures, focusing more on the meeting between the people they carried.

The people on the bridge were talking as Clarke rushed forward to say something to Lincoln. The blonde nodded at Finn, both starting forward to meet the grounders but being stopped by Lincoln who shook his head. Clarke released Finn's hand as he shook his head, her nodding and smiling in reassurance before starting out towards the grounders, this time alone.

The woman dismounted her steed, patting its neck affectionately as she passed. The two met in the middle, serious looks on their face as Clarke's group milled about anxiously. Words were exchanged, Clarke extending her hand only to be rebuffed by the colder, exotic woman. The two appeared to be arguing, scorn on the grounder's face as she raised her brows in surprise. Clarke nodded every now and again, a regretful look on her face.

The two were still arguing when Raven remarked, "Grounder princess looks pissed." Ari snorted softly, "Yeah, our princess has that effect." "Oh no. Oh no, this is bad," Jasper hissed as he shifted, peering through his rifle scope. "What is?" Ari glanced through her own in the same general direction, spotting the mud smeared grounders who were armed with bows hidden amongst the pine needles. "They have grounders in the trees," she muttered to him.

"What?" "Where?" "I don't see anything." Both Ari and Jasper ignored the cries of their friends as they watched the grounders in the trees, catching the signals they made as one particular archer pulled back and aimed right at Clarke. "They're gonna shoot!" "Run, Clarke!" Both cried out at the same time, rushing forward to shoot the assassins in the trees.

Chaos ensued. Grounders fell from the trees as Jasper and Ari shot them down, the woman reaching for a knife to stab Clarke only to be shot in the arm by Bellamy. Lincoln rushing to shield Octavia as he tried to usher her off the bridge. Finn and Clarke both trying to get the other down as arrows rained down on them. Raven firing for the other horsemen at the end of the bridge.

The others began to rush away, Lincoln taking an arrow in his attempts to protect Tavi. Ari was the only to notice the man aim an arrow straight for Raven who had stopped to stare up at Clarke and Finn with tears in her eyes. She pushed the other woman aside, jerking as she felt the white hot pain of being stabbed by something sharp for the second time in her life. "Go, go," she cried as she pushed Raven on, instinctively breaking off the end of the arrow. Her adrenaline was high, allowing her to push away the pain and keep running.

[page break]

They stopped outside the camp walls, all leaning over to brace themselves on their knees as they panted. They had been on the move all day, only reaching camp now that it was dark. Ari was the one who noticed Finn glaring at the whole group causing her to snap in her usual sarcastic way. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Bellamy took notice next, "Got something to say?"

Arguments immediately up roared after his question. "Yeah, I told you no guns," he gestured angrily to Clarke. "And I told you we couldn't trust the grounders! I was right," she pointed out. "And why didn't you tell me what you were up to?" Raven had rounded on him, causing him to turn on her just as easily. "I tried to but you were too busy making bullets for your guns!" "Hey, you're lucky she brought that," Bellamy exclaimed, "They came there to kill you Finn!" "You don't know that! Ari and Jasper fired the first shot," he yelled back just as angrily. "You ruined everything," Tavi spat before hurrying towards camp.

"Enough," it was their five foot friend who shouted out the single word that caused them all to stop arguing and for Tavi to turn back. "You," she rounded on Finn, "are too trusting and almost got Clarke stabbed." She moved on to Raven, "You have some issues you need to work out with puppy dog and Blondie over here." She moved to Tavi, "You need to get your head out of Lincoln's ass with your little self immersed romance and realize that they would have killed us." "This is what would have happened to all of you had we not come," she gestured to the half arrow protruding from her shoulder.

They all stood in stunned silence, knowing she was right but not wanting to act on it. Bellamy's eyes were locked on her shoulder as he pursed his lips angrily. The others stormed from the clearing, rushing into camp as they muttered angrily. Ari, Clarke, and Bellamy were the only ones left as they stood there in silence. "As said: best Unity Day ever," Ari sighed, making both companions chuckle.

Ari turned and peered upwards upon hearing the low rumble, both friends following her example. "The Exodus ship? Your mom's a day early," Bellamy muttered to Clarke. Dread flowed through the small girl making her sway as she realized one terrifying fact: her father would soon encroach upon her peace. Clarke smiled excitedly as she realized her mother would be joining her but it soon dropped from her face in confusion.

"Wait. Too fast. No parachute, something's wrong," she said lowly, still watching the ever present ship grow larger and not slow down at all. "They're going to crash," Ari whispered right as they smashed into a hill in the distance, a cloud of fire and smoke rising up. Clarke's face dropped as she gaped at the sight, tears flowing down her cheeks. It was she who swayed then before crashing to her knees in despair.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Author's note: Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been super busy with end of the year testing, my school has 4 different standardized tests and we just finished the first set. Please be patient, I'm exhausted and tested out. Also, have any of you seen season 3? I'm so mad with the producers about this season, it's like they took all plot development and threw it out the window. Anyways, sorry for the delay but expect my chapters to be less frequent with testing coming up.

She wandered amongst the rubble and charred corpses. It was a horrible way to die, burning in a ship as you tried to escape the death trap you called home. Ari felt the hard crunch of a rock beneath her foot and glanced down at it, her stomach churning as she realized it was blackened skull and not a rock. She glanced up at Clarke who wandered the wreckage desolately, trying hard to hold in her tears. _I wonder if my dad was on the ship?_

"Clarke shouldn't be out here," Finn remarked as he watched her worriedly. "Her mom was on the ship. She's looking for answers. You want to help her, find me the black box. Hard drives, anything that will help me figure out why this ship crashed," Raven implored as she too stared out over the crash site. "Keep an eye out. Retaliation for the bridge will come soon, it's just a matter of when," Bellamy warned them, eyes scanning the tree line worriedly.

"Do you blame them?" His brown eyes snapped to Finn at the defensive question shot his way. "No, I blame you," he snapped, glancing at Ari's shoulder pointedly as the small brunette turned away. "Well, if you hadn't brought guns-" Raven cut Finn off, "If we hadn't brought guns, we would all be dead." "It doesn't matter why they're coming now. We have to be ready when they do, we're on our own now," Ari added as she watched her friend anxiously.

They all collectively glanced up to make sure their Ark Princess was alright. Raven rushed forward suddenly, calling out as she did. "Clarke, stop!" The blonde was leant over a large fuel tank that was dripping a foul smelling pink liquid. They ran after her, all gripping their guns in search of grounders or any other threat but saw none. "Rocket fuel?" Raven shook her head, answering Clarke's question. "Hydrozene. Extremely volatile in its natural form. If this stuff meets fire, we're all cooked. Fire in the hole," she shouted as she dipped a rock in and tossed it towards some smoking wreckage. A huge plume of flame rose with a steady roar as the boom echoed around them.

"We need to get back," Raven warned, her warning taking root after seeing how dangerous this fuel really was. "Okay then," Bellamy commented before turning to yell so the group could hear him, "Okay! Group together, no straggling! We have to get back before dark!" Ari shot Clarke a smile, falling instep with the blonde as they headed back to camp.

[page break] **p.s. this scene is kinda personal, it's just about Bellamy and Ari and it may be triggering to some. If it makes you uncomfortable please just skip this part.**

She stormed into the dropship as she easily spotted the group of people guarding Murphy in a back corner of the dropship. She said nothing, moving through the crowd as they parted for her. None were willing to rob her of her confrontation with the man responsible for Charlotte's death. She came to a stop in front of him, studying him intently.

He was bloodied, so covered in it and grime that she could barely recognize him. He was patch marked by cuts, bruises, scars, burns. Some were festered and oozed a yellow pus as he twitched below her, mistrusting blue eyes meeting hers tentatively.

Slowly she knelt in front of him, eyes never leaving his. "What the hell happened to you?" He flinched at her question before licking his chapped lips, "The grounders found me. They took me to their camp, tortured me. I just got away." She nodded at his explanation, his eyes dropping to his lap. "Good. You deserve it," his eyes snapped back up disbelievingly at her cold words. "I think it's a fair punishment for what you did to Charlotte. For killing my daughter," she rose, expression hard as she kept her eyes on him until he looked away.

Bellamy stormed in then, faltering in his steps as his eyes locked on the two. The crowd parted further to let him through as he stared down at Murphy, taking in his haggard appearance. "Everyone out but Connor and Miller." The men departed leaving only Finn, Bellamy, Clarke, Ari, Murphy, Connor, and Miller.

"He says he was with the grounders. We caught him trying to sneak back into camp," Miller reported. "I wasn't sneaking back into camp, I was running from the grounders," Murphy muttered weakly. "Did anyone see any grounders?" Connor shook his head at the question, causing Bellamy to raise his gun. "Well in that case," he told them darkly. Finn stepped forwards, "No! What the hell is wrong with you?" "We made it clear what would happen if he came back," Bellamy warned indignantly.

"If he was with the grounders he knows things, things that could help us," Finn pointed out. "Help us? We hanged him, we banished him, and now we're gonna kill him. Get the hell out of my way," Bellamy told him angrily, raising his gun once more as Ari stepped forwards. "He's right, he might know something."

"Like hell he is," Bellamy yelled as Clarke moved over to Murphy, kneeling to examine his wounds. "Clarke, Ari. Think about Charlotte," he implored. "I am," Clarke threw over her shoulder before turning back to Murphy, "They tortured him, his fingernails have been torn off." "You and the grounders should compare notes," Finn spat at Bellamy. Ari shoved Finn by the chest, "Piss off. You would do the same if it was Clarke." Bellamy held her back, speaking easily over her head at five feet, "The grounders know we're at war. What did you tell them about us?"

Murphy swallowed heavily, closing his eyes, "Everything." Clarke met their eyes as Bellamy ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Once he gets better, we find out what he knows. Then he's out of here, okay?" She began to leave, only to turn back as Bellamy spoke up. "And if he refuses to leave? Then what?" Clarke glanced at Murphy, "Then we kill him."

[page break]

Ari drug her feet as she headed back in the direction of he cramped tent, exhausted and rubbing at her shoulder. It had been hell to get treated, Clarke having to push the arrowhead the rest of the way through her shoulder. The blonde medic had been ready to throttle Bellamy who refused to leave Ari's side the whole time, watching intently in case Clarke did something wrong. She thought it impossible that she hadn't broken his hand with the force she squeezed it as the arrow left her body.

She was stopped by Bellamy's voice calling her name as she prodded along, turning wearily back to him. "You don't look so good," he told her, causing her to scoff sarcastically. "Gee thanks, what every girl dreams of hearing." She laughed to let him know she was only joking, "What's up?" He swallowed as he cleared his throat, she could swear he was nervous. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in my tent tonight?"

She blinked in surprise, eyes narrowing a bit in suspicion. "Why?" He glanced at her, reading her emotions like a book. "I don't want sex, Ari. I mean yeah it would be nice someday but I don't expect it." She looked down, unable to meet his eyes which held respect and warmth. She nodded, "Yeah. I'll sleep there."

They fell into step together, Ari feeling unexpectedly shy all of a sudden. Bellamy glanced over at her suddenly, "Ari, what are we?" She snorted, "Humans, Bell." He shook his head, "I meant to ask, do you want to be my girlfriend?" She smiled, "If that's what you want to call it, I don't need a title for you. Everyone in camp knows I'm off limits, I'm yours. All the women here know not to try it with you because they know I'll cut a bitch." Bellamy burst out laughing at her statement, "Okay, Ari. I'm yours, you're mine then."

His tent was much larger than her own, he had more clothing stored away in a piece of cloth from the dropship. His bed was more than a nest, he had a large pad of some kind from the ship with a few blankets tossed on it. Even with his reassuring words she was still nervous, scratching at her neck as Bellamy followed her in. He moved closer, warmth radiating from him as she glanced up. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he reassured once more. Nodding, she moved away some to kick off her boots and shrugged off her jacket. As she turned to fold it up and lay it down neatly, she could feel his eyes on the whip lashings that crossed her back.

She sucked in a breath when unexpectedly she felt his hand graze the scars gently, whipping around to find him behind her. He searched her face for any indication he should stop before reaching out and slowly tracing one that curved over her shoulder. Her skin twitched as he did, her muscles tensing as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to it. "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered against her skin as she slowly relaxed in his arms.

He pulled back, laying back on his bed as she joined him. She curled against his side, pulling a blanket up over them as they snuggled together for warmth. His fingers continued to trace the scars lightly, slowly accustoming her to the gentle touches. "Do you want to know?" His hand stilled as she asked. "You don't have to tell me," He mumbled against her hair. "It's okay, I think it might help. I haven't spoken about it with anyone." He nodded and she launched into her story.

"My life was considerably normal until I was eleven. I had both my parents, they had decent jobs even if we were working class. My dad was my hero, he was the guy who could fix anything. I idolized him. My mom, she was beautiful. She had the softest hands and she sang beautifully. But one day everything changed. My mom got sick, some terminal illness they couldn't fix. Resources were low and when she was too far gone they figured it kinder to put her out of her misery than to waste supplies on a dying woman. So they floated her."

"Things changed after that, my dad seemed to die with her. He started drinking, missing hours at his shifts, getting angry easily. The first time he hit me was six months after my mom died, I had burnt supper on accident and he backhanded me. Afterwards he apologized for hours and he even bought us some food from the cafeteria to eat. I thought it would stop, but it was just me hoping it would get better. It didn't though, he started hitting me. He did other things too; burnt me, whipped my back with the a thin metal pipe. That's why the scars still stand out so much, the pipe busts your skin more than a belt."

"When I was thirteen I was walking down a hall when a guard approached me. He asked to speak with me and I being a naïve child that I was, I agreed. He led me to an empty storage room where we could speak, when I began to feel uneasy I tried to run. He caught me and threw me to the ground, when I fought back he smashed my head into the ground until I was nearly unconscious..I wish I had been. There days later, I killed him for raping me. I was locked in the Sky Box for a month or so before Octavia showed up. She was my best friend, my only reason for hanging onto my sanity in those years. When I was seventeen I boarded a dropship headed for earth and the rest is history."

Silence settled over them after she had finished her story. Bellamy hugged her close, wrapping his arms around her. She felt his lips pressing against her hair even as they trembled with the grief she had inflicted on him. "No one's ever going to hurt you again," he promised. She curled into him as she drifted off to sleep, feeling the battered pieces of her begin to warm and slowly she began to heal.

Author's note: **IMPORTANT.** I hate to be one of those authors to ask for reviews but if you guys could tell me what you think about smut possibly being in this story that would be great. I don't know if I should write it, or if it should be a black fade kind of scene. Also, I'd like opinions on that? I can make it detailed, but not trashy, or it can be vague. Just let me know.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Author's note: thanks for those who reviewed, anyone else feel free to leave your opinion about the whole sex thing because that's coming up soon, whatever episode he sleeps with Raven in. Currently we're on episode ten which I want to wrap up soon so possibly in a few chapters.

Ari blinked, the vertigo of sleeping in an unfamiliar place causing her to jolt with panic for a moment before recognizing the warmth around her. Bellamy still appeared to be asleep, his arms wrapped around her as her tiny frame was pressed into the curve of his body. She relaxed into his touch, relieved he still wanted to touch her after she had lain out her story to him the night before. She knew respectively that what had happened, any of it, wasn't her fault yet sometimes she couldn't help feeling weak and dirty, used. Bell chased those feelings away, he didn't see a weak girl who was too stupid to realize she was going to be raped. He saw a strong young woman who had faced the brunt of cruelty and could still see hope, that's one of the reasons he loves her. Around him, she can feel whole.

Their position had changed some from its former last night. They had started out with him on his back, an arm slung around her lower back as she curled against his chest. They were spooning now, one of his arms wrapped around her stomach and the other under her breasts, making her blush. She reached out, moving his arm down slightly to a more innocent placing. This backfired though as he groaned in his sleep and pulled her flush against him. She let out an embarrassed squeak, face turning tomato red, as she felt the hard lump against her lower back. Shuffling hurriedly out of his grasp she overshot, thumping onto the dirt floor with a shocked gasp.

She pushed her long, brown hair from her face as she glanced up, finding Bell leaned over the edge of the bed eyeing her with amusement. "How's the weather down there?" She gave him a sarcastic thumbs up, "Peachy." Laughing, he climbed from the bed and stretched which gave her a nice view of his muscles. She peeked subtly, trying not to look like she was staring at him as hungrily as she must be. He didn't buy it, "See something you like?" Scoffing self consciously, she got to her feet. "Pssh..no..I wasn't…oh fuck it," she muttered as she pulled her boots back on before grabbing her jacket As he watched her amusedly.

Seeing how worn the tank top she wore was, he grabbed a t-shirt from his sack of clothing and passed it to her. "Here," he offered causing her to look up curiously. She took the shirt slowly, staring at it as if she hadn't ever been given a present before. Considering the backstory he had heard the night before, it was likely she hadn't. She smiled up at him, a genuine smile that showed how happy she was to have his shirt. She slipped it on over her tank top, immensely enjoying the added warmth and the lingering smell of Bellamy on it. "Thanks," she all but whispered. He only nodded, starting to pull on his own jacket as she did.

As they approached the entrance of his tent, he turned to her. "You know they'll talk about us, right?" She stopped beside him, smirking as she grabbed his hand. "Let them."

[page break]

They left the tent, hand in hand as the others took notice of them and began to whisper amongst themselves. He snuck a glance down at the small girl by his side to see how she would handle their gossip. Ari's chin lifted slightly as she stared at the crowd, meeting eyes with some and causing them to look away. She smirked at them before calling out, "Take a picture! It'll last longer!" He chuckled, pride shining in his eyes for his fierce girl. The crowd turned reluctantly back to their tasks, ignoring the couple as they headed for the dropship.

They were halfway there when calls for Clarke reached their ears. Ari glanced up at him, confused as Connor suddenly appeared with blood running from his nose. Fear was added as Clarke came rushing from Raven's tent with tears of blood trickling from her eyes. "What's going on?" Clarke glanced up at his question as she paused her examining of Connor, "I don't know."

Ari ran a hand through her hair nervously at the hopeless whisper, others around them beginning to bleed from their orifices. "Guys..get away from us," Clarke warned as she came to the conclusion. She rushed for the dropship with the others hot in her trail, "They're the ones that brought Murphy in."

They found him half leaned over, puking up blood onto the metal floor. Clarke knelt by him, "Murphy, listen to me. I need you to tell me exactly how you escaped from the grounders." Murphy shook his head wearily, panting as he recovered. "They forgot to lock my cage one day. When I woke up, I was the only one there so I ran."

Ari paced agitatedly, tugging her soft locks in anxiety. She laughed humorlessly, "They let you go." Bellamy strode in then, having gone to get a gun before heading for the dropship. "Bellamy, Ari, stay back," Clarke warned as he stopped by the shorter girl. "Did he do something to you?" The blonde shook her head at his question, his eyes flicking to notice the blood Murphy had thrown up and the stains on Clarke's cheeks. "What the hell is this?"

Clark sighed, "Biological warfare. You were waiting for retaliation for the bridge, well this is it." He nodded along, swallowing heavily at the implications that came with this disease. Clarke glanced at the battered boy beside her, "Murphy's the weapon." The two mens' eyes met as they both contemplated getting rid of the other.

[page break][bellamy]

"Is this your revenge, helping the grounders?" His questions were ignored by most, only Murphy paying attention as Clarke dabbed at his wounds. "I didn't know about this I swear," Murphy promised. "Stop lying!" Clarke and Ari ignored his outburst, both turning to Murphy. "Is there anything you can tell us that will help us?" Ari added on to Clarke's question, "Anything you heard or saw?"

Murphy swallowed thickly, eyes glazing over as he remembered it. "They are vicious, and they are cruel," he murmured to the two girls, pale blue eyes flicking between them. Ari sighed, "Yeah, we covered that." "You want to see vicious and cruel?" Murphy shrunk back from his outburst as Clarke stopped him, "Don't. Whatever this is, it spreads through contact."

Finn rushed in with his usual good timing, yelling out Clarke's name as he did. "Finn! What are you doing? You shouldn't be in here, none of you should," her gaze shifted to the healthy members of their group to let them know they were included in her statement. "I heard you were sick," Finn told her, as if that explained it all. It did truthfully, Bellamy would have done the same if it was Ari that was sick.

"Clarke..what is this?" It was moments like these he felt sorry for Clarke, everyone always expected her to know what to do just because her mom was a doctor. "Some kind of hemorrhagic fever, we need to contain it before-" She was cut off by the choking sounds of a seizing inpatient nearby, who began to throw up blood as Clarke rushed to help him. Finn reached out to her, and Clarke jerked back roughly. "Don't touch me, you could get sick. Wash you hands, now," she warned as she headed for the kid as Finn rushed to wash his hands in alcohol. Before Clarke could even kneel by the vomiting boy he slumped to the ground motionless. Clarke glanced up at them all, looking almost afraid to check if he was dead. They nodded in encouragement as she reached out and felt for a pulse.

"Is he…," Bellamy trailed off, unwilling to finish his question. Clarke glanced up once more, "He's dead." She got up and began preparing to move the body as Ari spoke up, "What can we do?" "Quarantine. Round everyone up that had contact with Murphy, bring them here," Clarke ordered. "And everyone they had contact with?" "We have to start somewhere," she retorted as she shook her head. Clarke hurried over to Connor, "Connor who helped bring him in? Who carried him in? Think." Connor shook his head weakly, "The first one there was Octavia." _No. Not O._ He glanced over at Ari's pale face, seeing his own emotions reflected there for his sister. He rushed from the tent, heart pounding as he hoped fervently he wouldn't lose his little sister too.

[page break]

He rushed into the tiny tent Octavia and Ari had shared, causing the youngest Blake to gasp and hurriedly hide her leather bound journal which he took notice of. His eyes scanned her for any sign of sickness. "How are you feeling?" She scoffed, "Fine. Get out." "Did you touch Murphy yesterday?" She rolled over as she shoot him a confused look, "What?" "Did you touch Murphy yesterday?" Her brows furrowed, "I don't know. I guess, why?" "The grounders sent him here with a virus to infect us. Another mark for your boyfriend's book, get up. Clarke has to examine you," he left before he could say anything he regretted.

"Okay," Clarke said as she clicked off the flashlight, "She shows no signs of swelling or bleeding." "Are you saying she doesn't have it?" She shook her head in answer to his question, "I'm saying she isn't showing symptoms but that could change. She should stay upstairs with the others not yet showing." He shook his head, "Are you insane? She'll get sick just being here." "Do you want to stop the spread or not?" He looked down, not wanting to keep his baby sister here but not wanting her to spread the virus either.

"I'll keep her on the third level with the others who aren't symptomatic yet. Look, think of it as a way to keep her from sneaking out again," Clarke pointed out. "Screw you, Clarke," Octavia snarled as Bellamy nodded before leaving the dropship, he had a camp to hold while the other battled the virus.

[page break][ari]

Ari stumbled from the dropship weakly, wondering if tending the sick teens all day had worn her out of it she was just exhausted. Chaos was ensuing as she drug her feet over to the group of people panicking, gun in hand. Bellamy and a few others were trying to stifle the riot that was unfolding before her eyes but they were unsuccessful. Ari raised her gun, firing three times to gain their attention.

As they all turned to her, she staggered down the ramp of the ship, calling out to them in a weak voice unaware of the blood trickling from her mouth as she spoke. "This is exactly what the grounders want. Don't you see? They won't have to kill us if we kill each other first." A man stepped forward, pointing his gun at her angrily, "They won't have to kill us if the virus does, get back in the damn dropship now!"

Bellamy grabbed the gun with both hands, yanking it back to slam into the guy's gut before pulling it from his grasp and pointing it at him. He backed over to Ari as she swayed, "Not to state the obvious but this quarantine isn't working." She didn't respond as her knees buckled. Bellamy shifted his gun before grabbing her, scooping her up into his arms.

"I'm…okay," she gasped out through the pain of her shaking muscles. "No, you're not," Bellamy retorted softly. "Tavi will come back with a cure," she muttered weakly as her head flopped into his chest as Octavia appeared. "There is no cure!" She strode down to meet them in the middle, "But the good news is the grounders don't use the sickness to kill."

"Really? Tell that to them," he jerked his head towards the two dead bodies. Octavia's face fell as he continued, "I warned you about seeing that grounder again." "Yeah, well I have a warning for you too. The grounders are coming…and they're attacking at first light." The crowd dispelled quickly after that, fear in their eyes. "Come on, I'll help you get them in the dropship," Octavia said as she nudged both Bellamy and Finn, who held a fallen Clarke in his arms as well, in the direction of it.

Bellamy placed Ari in an open space where she could lie down, Finn doing the same with Clarke. Bell turned to leave, staring down at her sadly knowing she was sick and he couldn't be in the ship with her. As he turned to leave she grasped his sleeve. He turned back as she managed to rasp out, "Tell Raven…hydrozene." Then the world went dark.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bellamy rushed across camp after Ari passed out, scrambling to get to Raven's tent. If Ari said something about hydrozene that meant she had a plan, just what that plan was he didn't know. Bursting into the mechanic's tent without stopping to knock, he skidded to a stop as Raven whirled around having been startled by his sudden entrance. "Bellamy?"

He wasted no time explaining his actions, "Hydrozene. Ari said to tell you, hydrozene." Her brown eyes lit up almost immediately, "Of course! The girl's a genius!" She whipped back around, snatching up the spacesuit she had come down to earth in. Bellamy stepped forward, "I don't get it, what does it mean?" Raven smirked up at him devilishly, "We're gonna build a bomb."

He was floored for a moment before speaking up, "A bomb? How's that supposed to help?" Raven sighed impatiently, "The bridge, Bellamy." He shook his head, "That thing survived a nuclear war, how is a bomb going to destroy it?" She glanced up once more, helmet in hands.

"It won't survive me."

[page break]

"Okay, you can come in now!" He ducked beneath the flap that served as a door in time to see Raven removing her helmet and beginning to put her suit back where it belonged. He eyed the innocent looking jar of red liquid, moving towards it slowly without noticing Finn come in behind him or Raven creep up behind him.

"Boom!" He flinched noticeably as Raven giggled before snarking at her, "Cute." "Relax, geez I don't know how Ari puts up with you. It needs an accelerant," she held up the jar of gunpowder, "Gunpowder."

She began to demonstrate how the bomb worked, inserting into an empty paint can. "Hydrozene in here, gunpowder around the hydrozene," she mimed her actions before putting a foil lid on top of the can. "Hit the bull's-eye," she drew an X with a piece of chalk, "Win a prize." "That's the last of our gunpowder, we won't be able to make anymore bullets," Bellamy fretted aloud.

"Tonight we need a bomb, tomorrow we can worry about bullets," Finn assured. "If we do this and it doesn't work, we'll all be dead tomorrow," he insisted causing the other two to look down anxiously. It was a gamble either way, use the bomb and buy some time-if it didn't work they would have wasted ammunition or save the gunpowder for bullets and fight their way through the grounders. Neither option was preferable.

"Then we make sure it works," Raven spoke up determinedly. "You need to be two hundred feet away to be safe," she warned him. "No problem," Bellamy told her confidently, he had made accurate shots from farther. "Which one of you plants the bomb?" There was a pregnant pause as both Raven and Finn stared at each other. "I will," Finn finally told him. He swore he heard a tiny scoff from Raven but dismissed it, whatever issues those two were having they could work it out.

"You won't pick up a gun but blowing people up, that's okay?" Finn shook his head, "We're blowing up a bridge, there won't be any people on it." "Finn, we have one bomb. We need to use it to kill as many of those bastards as possible," he tried to reason. "They don't know we only have one bomb, and even if they did why would we use it on a bridge? I'm talking about deterrence, peace through strength," he continued to ramble even as Raven spoke up once more. "The appearance of strength," she muttered as she removed the spacesuit.

"Yeah," Finn agreed quietly. "The men who built the A bomb thought they were peacemakers too, how did that work out for them?" Finn turned to respond but instead his face froze in shock and fear. He turned to Raven to see what his problem was and saw the same expression on her face. "Don't touch anything," the brunette warned causing him to reach up and touch the bloody trickle from his nose.

"Who else can take the shot?" "Appreciate the concern," he snapped at Finn before sighing, "Just have the bomb packed and ready to go in ten minutes." He left the tent in search of Jasper shaking his head at himself. _I can't catch a fucking break._

[page break][ari]

She had begun to recover, the pain that flowed through her body with every thump of her heart slowing to a dull numb. The bloody, gut wrenching coughs turning to gasps of pink tinged spittle. She no longer vomited up blood in gallons, and had finally had some color returned to her face. She lost weight but she powered through the sickness that seemed to last forever but in reality had only been two days.

She was tending to Clarke, watching Murphy distrustfully from her peripheral vision, when Bellamy was led in. "Bell? No, no..," she whispered as she moved to take him from the healthy members leading him in, Tavi rushing to her side. "Clear some space," Tavi yelled, healthier inpatients rushing to obey. They got him on his side in time for him to vomit blood onto the floor.

Ari wiped the red fluid from his face as Tavi rubbed his back, muttering, "Hey, big brother." Panting, Bellamy rolled onto his back, unfocused eyes locking on his younger sister. "I'm scared, O." "I won't let anything happen to you," Octavia whispered fiercely.

Ari moved back to Clarke's side, letting the siblings have their moment. It wasn't long before Bellamy fell asleep, Octavia moving to join her former cellmate.

"He really loves you, you know," the younger girl told her. Ari glanced at her, "I think I love him too." Octavia just stared at her, "I know you never told us about your past..but I'm not stupid Ari. I'm glad you found someone you can be happy with, even if it's kinda weird since you're like my sister." The two laughed together, Ari happy that Tavi was okay with them being a couple.

"Go on, I know you want to keep an eye on him. I'll watch Murphy," Octavia spoke in hushed tones. Ari nodded gratefully as she moved to Bellamy's side, leaning against the wall. She fell asleep running her fingers through his sweaty curls.

[page break]

She woke before Bellamy did, blearily blinking the sleep from her eyes. She tensed, moving closer to his vulnerable form as Murphy approached with a cup of water in his hands. Shifting, she pulled a knife out, holding it out as she crouched over Bell's body. Murphy knelt by them, holding out the cup, "Here." "Get the hell away from us," she hissed at him, knocking the cup towards him with her free hand as Bellamy began to stir.

Murphy rolled his eyes, turning to Bellamy who was now awake. "Bellamy, you're sick. Let me help you," he pleaded. Bellamy sat up, shakily trying to move in front of his girl. "If you're still here when I'm better," he warned lowly as Clarke rushed to intercept the mounting tension. "I got this one," she said to Murphy as he departed.

Clarke sat with a sigh, passing Bellamy the cup of water. "You feeling better?" She nodded in response to Ari's question, "Yeah." "That's good," Ari replied awkwardly. "Have you seen Octavia?" "She's been up all night helping people, Murphy gave her a break," Clarke explained to the oldest Blake. Bellamy scoffed, "Don't tell me you trust him now?"

"Trust? No. But I do believe in second chances," Clarke replied optimistically. Ari scoffed now, "Yeah, I thought that at one time too. Look what it got me," she gestured to a burn scar across the back of her hand, caused by none other than her father.

Bellamy looked away, "It's almost dawn. We should probably get everyone inside, shut the doors. Maybe the grounders will think no one's home." "Not everyone is sick," Clarke protested. "Sick is better than dead," Ari pointed out. "You don't think Jasper and Finn are gonna pull it off," Clarke stated, eyes flickering between the two of them. "Do you?" "I'll get everyone inside," Clarke sighed.

[page break]

They all turned to look at the grey plume of ash as the boom resounded through the camp, causing their ears to ring. "He did it," Bellamy muttered as their hearing returned, campers in the middle of fleeing to the ship stopping to watch.

"I am become death," Clarke whispered, eyes turned to the cloud. "Destroyer of worlds," Ari finished as Bellamy stared at the two. "It's Oppenheimer, the creator of the first-" Bellamy cut Clarke off dully, "I know who Oppenheimer is."

[page break]

It was later while she was helping to disinfect the dropship that she saw Raven being brought in by Finn. She glanced up worriedly but Clarke cleared a cot, beginning to examine her friend so she stayed away. None of the three took notice of Ari's presence.

"She's getting stronger," Clarke assured their floppy haired friend before leaving. Raven opened her eyes as Finn moved closer. "Hey," he said to her. "Hey," she replied weakly, "You saved my life." "I wouldn't have had to do if you hadn't taken the bomb," he teased. Raven only glanced down, no humor on her face. "You hesitated," she whispered. "What?"

"When Bellamy asked who was gonna take it, you hesitated." "That's what people do when they're considering something that might blow them up, right?" "You didn't hesitate when Clarke was falling," Raven whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek. "She had the virus and you caught her anyways. You didn't hesitate."

"Raven, I love you," Finn tried to assure her. She shook her head, "Not the way I want to be loved. Not the way Bellamy loves Ari. Not the way you love Clarke," she told him as she removed the bird necklace. She handed it to him, "It's over Finn." Finn fled the ship as Ari felt her heart breaking for her friend.


End file.
